Caster of the Death
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: The killer artist has summoned his own servant. But its different from the other. How can all fare with this servant who bore the title of "True lord of the Death"? {True King Route}
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a prologue chapter. Please give me constructive criticism so I can do better. Now let's go.

Proof read by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

(Ryuunosuke's POV)

I am Uryuu Ryuunosuke, your average serial killer in action. Today I found some book my ancestor left and decided to read it. Apparently, you can summon a demon with it. How cool, it made me feel all pumped-up. I always treated myself as demon, but how about a true demon? I am nowhere near them, that's why I was going to summon one and see to it myself.

Today, I killed a family of some random citizens in their house. There were three people there, a man, a woman, and a boy with red hair same as mine. I killed everyone except the said boy, I tied him up so he could be sacrificed to demon I will call out.

I opened the ominous-looking book and started to read the incantations. Hmm... Okay.

Fill fill something... yeah.

Well whatever. Oh yeah! I forgot to draw the magic circle. How should I draw it? With blood of course, because it's cool! I used the woman's blood for this.

I chopped her arm off of her torso and squeezed the flesh so the blood could pour out, I started drawing some neat looking patterns that I saw on an anime.

The boy looked horrified, seeing his mother's arm as a drawing tool. Don't worry boy, you will meet Mr. Demon soon.

Okay it's done! Perfect, if I must say. Just like the one on the book, now for the incantation...

"Iron clad blablabla," I just skipped some of it. It's too complicated for my taste. I just wanted to see a demon and how he killed people.

...nothing happened. Did I screw something up? Should I really chant the words to the punctuation marks? Ugh, annoying.

But something happened. A bright flash of light appeared and illuminated the entire surrounding. So this book was not just some fairy tale, huh?

Ohh! Did I do it? Did I, Ryuunosuke, really summon a true demon?

And there it stood, after the bright flash, a fairly tall skeleton adorned with a neat looking robe that gave him the aura of a ruler, wielding a staff with a complicated design and on the tip were snakes with each of them holding a gem. This being was just like the typical demon king in an anime. Its mere presence felt like certain death. I got a bad vibe from him but it's exciting. To see a genuine demon brought great joy to me.

"Whoa cool! I just summoned one, and to be honest a badass-looking demon. Nice to meet you, er... Lord Bony. My name is Uryuu Ryuunosuke, just your ordinary killer." I said as I bowed in respect.

The skeleton didn't reply immediately and gazed at his surroundings. Maybe the sudden summoning and the death of the people around him left him speechless? Damn I'm good. I know my art of killing will be recognized by someone in the future. Or is he angry at me? Because I called him Lord Bony? Ooh creepy, but I wanted to see how demon gets angry. But first...

"Oh here! I brought some food, please eat it as you see fit." I gestured towards the boy tied with rope as a sacrifice. The skeleton appeared to ponder.

He looked at the boy and went closer to him. And then, he touched it. Did he want to examine the quality of his food? Well, even demons have their tastes. Looks like I learned something new here.

But to my surprise, when he touched him the boy's eyes became completely white and his skin went pale. Wait, I remember this in a movie... The demon just ate his soul through physical contact, that's frickin cool!

"Did you just kill it with a single touch!? With that bony finger of yours? Such a swift death left me in awe! Then it's decided, I shall become your loyal servant. Please, let me see another spectacle Demon-sama."

He look at me with that hollow skeleton socket and then gesture something.

"Mid-tier summon: Death knight." He said and gestured something with his hand. A dark mist–like miasma came out of his finger and enveloped the corpse of the boy and his mutilated parents.

It began to cover the bodies and soon, three skeleton knights appeared. Looks like he used the corpse of those people to create them.

How should I describe this?

...

...it's the coolest fucking thing I've ever seen!

Did I just summon a demon king!? And what I saw here, is that he created his own minions, from the corpses into big skeleton knights.

"You're my lord and savior. Please give me, your humble servant your glorious name so I can carve it upon my heart and soul." I bow dramatically. I hope he liked my drama-acting which was befitting this scene.

"Call me Ainz. Now follow me." He gestured to follow him using his skeletal hand. Oh, with pleasure! I wanted to see some artistic way of killing again in the future. Just thinking about it made me shiver in anticipation.

-II—II-

(Momonga/Ainz'POV)

I saw nothing. There was nothing as far as my eyes could scan the endless dark void. I don't really remember what happened.

What I remember was that I'm Suzuki Satoru. The magic caster and player of YGGDRASIL. I also remembered all my skills and gameplay as a magic caster. But a bit vague.

I couldn't even feel my body. Did I already die? Was this how it was like to die?

And suddenly, there was a bright flash of light in front of me and before I knew it I was being sucked into it.

When I opened my hollow eyes, I saw some kind of living room. And there stood a boy in his teens, a mutilated corpse of woman and a man. Somehow, I didn't feel sick. I couldn't even say I cared, I only felt a slight sense of pity for them. When did I turn into a monster? But I felt that it was a natural occurrence.

Looks like I still had my game character appearance. Wait, did I always have my game character appearance? My mind was really fuzzy.

"Whoa cool! I just summoned one, and to be honest a badass-looking demon. Nice to meet you, er... Lord Bony. My name is Uryuu Ryuunosuke, just your ordinary killer." The teen said.

Those eyes. I'm quite familiar with them, the eyes of one who loved killing for fun... Disgusting.

Should I kill him? However, my mind told me not to else I would vanish.

I looked around and spotted another person. It was child with a frightened face. Maybe he was afraid of seeing these scenes before him? Of course he was, especially if they were his parents. He was tied with rope, I would release him and ignored this psychotic guy, but then he spoke.

"Oh here! I brought some food, please eat it as you see fit." Did he think I was also a psychotic killer? Even I wasn't a cannibal in my previous life, why should I eat him? I don't like needless death.

So I released him, my humane side felt pity for them since I once was Suzuki Satoru. When I began to touch his body I screwed up, my death touch skill was still active, I forgot to turn it off. Anything I touched will have a slight chance of being instantly killed and this child just died from it.

Now I was a bit upset. I ought to be more careful in the future.

"Did you just kill it with a single touch!? With that bony finger of yours? Such a swift death left me in awe! Then it's decided, I shall become your loyal servant. Please, let me see another spectacle Demon-sama." He said with his wicked eyes glimmering. He reminded me of someone in YGGDRASIL...

But I couldn't let their corpses go to waste, I remembered that death knights consumed human flesh as vessels, so I tried it if was true or not.

"Mid-tier summon: Death knight." I said, chanting the name of spell. The dark mist began to seep out of my finger and enveloped the mutilated corpses and the child, resulting to the birth of three deathknight. Mad guy beside me looking at me with awed expression.

"You're my lord and savior. Please give me, your humble servant your glorious name so I can carve it upon my heart and soul." This fellow is really annoying... But if he really swore his loyalty to me then I could use it to my advantage. Looks like this wasn't my world, or at least my era. This guy can be my informant, I needed to refrain from killing him.

I could and convert him into a death knight if I wanted to, but that would mean I had to find a new master.

I hope no other servants would approach me yet, since I needed to gather more information. Wait, servant? That's foreign knowledge. And holy grail, why does this information kept coming?

Well whatever, I would do something about it later. For now I had to leave. I introduced myself to this Ryuunosuke fellow and searched for a base. I wondered how strong the other servants are...

END

A/N: Hope this is enough, I don't have time to write more, and I'm an impatient person, as you can see. Until next time, farewell.

P.S: Sorry if its too OOC and lack of common sense.


	2. Calm before storm

A/N: Welcome to Caster of Death. Thanks for the reviews, I don't exactly remember all of F/Z's events but I'll make sure that the conference of the king and the battle at the dock will still happen. Besides those two, other things will change. Now let's go to the story.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

(Momonga/Ainz' POV)

After some time, we finally found a place suitable to be a new base: it was an abandoned factory. I didn't exactly know what was produced here before, but judging from the smell they were probably metalworks.

"Well, you're a genius my lord to find this place so easily. With this, we can do as we please." He said grinning. Of course, I used a sensor map skill to detect the layout of this city and also used a buff spell life essence plus a sensor boost to find nearby people. And there are no people here so I we decided to approach it. And conveniently, it's a spacious factory.

Next was to create a barrier so that others couldn't find us. From foreign knowledge I just possessed, they called it a bounded field. Well, I called it Concealment Cocoon. I also added some Anti-Life cocoons if there were mages or servants that managed to penetrate my bounded field. It could damage everyone near it, but Anti-Life cocoon do not last long though. That's why I used Delay Magic: Extend later when I decided to go out.

"Ryuunosuke-san, I need you to find other master's and servant's whereabouts. Can you do that?" I asked him but he just tilted his head.

"Huh? Master? Servant? Who the hell are those? But if it's a killing job then I oblige to do it." Said this red-head psychopath.

"Do you really not know about master and servant? Do you know about the Holy Grail?" I asked him since it was weird for master to not know the purpose for joining this war. Even though I myself was not familiar with this grail war thing, this foreign knowledge made me think like it was only natural.

"Holy Grail? Is that some kind of lazy name for a fantasy genre in some light novel? Wait, I heard that name before. It's from a legend or folklore in English if I'm not mistaken. But that's all I know, not like I'm interested in fairy tales anyway." He said nonchalantly. Guess he really doesn't know what the Holy Grail war is. That meant I have an unexperienced master, this will be tough.

And what he only knew were the art of killing and creating some kind of horrible statue from the corpses of children. He always talked about it when I was still searching for a base. It made me more disgusted towards him. Maybe I should really consider finding a new master. I didn't like him even one bit. I always killed with a reason, not just for fun. And I would not in my life kill those who do not oppose Ainz Ooal Gown and innocent people. They were more of merits when they were alive anyway.

But still, as long as he does not oppose me, he had some use. If he could kill all of those innocent victims without getting caught by police so far then he was really an expert on concealing himself.

"Hmm... This is no use, if you can't then I need to do this then." I pointed my skeletal finger to the sky.

"Low-Tier summon: Undead Vulture." Dark mist began accumulating and there appeared, five skeletal vultures, a bird of the undead race. They cost a low amount of mana, and they could live for almost a month. By the way, The Death Knights could turn into spirit form, so I made them go into spirit form so they can't be detected by the enemy.

"Fly, find anyone with sufficient mana." The vultures began searching for said person. They had mana sensory abilities to do this task, I gave them the order to find a candidate for my new master. Until then I needed to test my magic item here to prepare for the upcoming fight with servant. I couldn't afford to let my guard down, I would never hold back against unknown adversaries.

Frostpain modified check. Necklace of greater luck check, Mask of envy check.

"Ne~ my lord. While you are checking things up with your magical tool. Can I go out? I want to have some fun. Until then, I want to see some more spectacles from you." He said excitingly.

Spectacle? What spectacle? Was that how I kill people? This boy was nuts to the core. And I'm sure he was just going to murder more kids. It really upset me even though I couldn't feel it. But there is no way kids should be killed by someone like him. He was a nobody anyway, so I guess I would dispose him. But I couldn't now, if I were to do that then I would vanish since he was my master. Was there nothing I could do until my children find my new master?

Well, there was one. I never checked it if it would work before or not. But there was a cash item that I had not yet found a chance to use since I played YGGDRASIL. In order to have all my spells, I needed to incline towards evil karma. But in case I needed good Karma to invent something I bought it. I never even wanted to change my karma, so it was waste of my money.

"Ryuunosuke-san. I want you to try this." I said and he just tilted his head as he approached me. I opened my dimensional storage and grabbed some kind of white macaroon. Its real name was Angelic Macaroon. It has an effect to reverse evil karma to good karma. If I had 500 evil karma level, it would turn to 500 good karma once I ate it. I wanted to try on other people, especially people of this world.

"Huh? Cake? What's this? It looks like a burger. Well I love burgers, I always eat that. Well, thanks my lord." He ate it nonchalantly, not knowing the consequences. I wondered how it would affect him so I waited intently.

He just stood there without moving. Umm... Did I kill him? There was no way though. That item doesn't have that kind of effect. But he was a resident of this world, there ought to be different effects for him.

Five minutes later...

"Huh? Oh my lord. Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something funny on my face?" Oh! He finally regained himself, I thought he was already dead and I ordered the vultures to be faster. But I guess my anxiousness has paid off.

"You can go now. You wanted to have some fun, right? Go." I said and he did just that.

"oh okay, Btw, thanks for the food. Never known there is delicious burger like that." He said and leave from factory. Burger? what burger? its macaroon!

I hope I didn't change him too much. Like turning him from a child murdering freak into a lolicon or something.

-II—II-

(Ryuunosuk's POV)

My lord just gave me some food. It was delicious, so heavenly that I forgot how to breathe for a moment there. The taste is not like any burger i know though, but if its good then its good. Well, my lord was so kind. Now, time for my daily routine. I wanted to find a child to have some fun.

I entered a nearby shopping district in Fuyuki city and how lucky was I? There was a crying child, looking for her mother. I wonder why no one helped her. It was the best chance to kidnap her. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and smooth white skin. Perfect for my next project.

"Hey, why are you crying? Are you lost?" I began to talk sweetly to her and gave her candy that I always kept for these situations.

"...yes." Oh she was so cute. It made want to mur- wait, I hesitated?

"Let's go find your mother, alright?" I smiled at her and I could see the glimmer of hope in her eyes. Oh so cute.

Wait, since when did I had this feeling? No matter how cute my victims were, I always killed them slowly and mercilessly.

…

I was really helping her find her mother.

Dammit! W-what's wrong with me?! My true self would just kill her once I lured her to a dark alley or something. But I grew hesitant.

"Thank you Onii-san! May I know your name?" Asked the girl who introduced herself as Mary when we were looking for her mother.

"Uryu... Ryuunosuke. Your average ki-helper." I said.

Why did I stutter!?

After a while we found her mother, who gave her heartfelt thanks for taking care of her daughter. As they went off, the child looked back at me and waved goodbye. I simply smiled and waved back at her.

DAMMIT! What's wrong with me?!

-II—II-

(Momonga/Ainz' POV)

"Hmm? I feel a presence..." It was south from here. I opened my dimension portal to grab my mirror of remote viewing. With this I could see things from far away.

And to my surprise, it looked like a servant taunting another with its presence. From its weapon, it was a lancer type. I wonder if there was someone who could fight him head on.

After waiting, I saw someone new in the mirror. Two people, both female. And I could sense magical energy from that blonde woman. She was petite, I had almost mistaken her for an ordinary 14 year-old child. But from her looks I knew she experienced constant battles in her life and has lived with it. The man who held two lances greeted her and the petite woman materialized her armor. It's some form of magic huh.

I needed to observe this directly. I wonder how strong they were.

I materialized my Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and used Gate, a spell to transport myself to a faraway place.

The dark portal appearead. Its time for showing them the might of Ainz Oaal Gown.

And thus, my new intriguing journey finally began.

END.

A/N: Don't worry, Ryuunosuke is still a psychopath. But not in the same way anymore. Since almost nobody tried to do this to Ryuunosuke, I decided to try it. And it turns out it wasn't bad (at least for me).

Name : Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown

Alignment : Lawful Evil/Chaotic Good

Master : Uryuu Ryuunosuke

Strenght : C+++  
Endurance : B+++  
Agility : D++  
Mana : EX  
Luck : C+  
NP : EX

Personal skill

Law of Undead (Skeleton): EX (A-)

The skill for him as undead skeleton. Immune to any negative element and instead healing him, mind control, wet, hunger, emotion, and can live without breathe. But gain weakness to fire and light. Rank decreased greatly if he confronts innocent people, especially kids.

Innocent monster

In life. He is just benevolent Overlord who want to find his friends. But treated as monster by his ally (in good way) and enemy. Thus making him having title personification of death.

Divinity: C (A+)

His existence is created by Entity Beyond Reality (Suzuki Satoru) and True God (GM) who provide body for him. It can be said that he is Demi-God in YGGDRASIL and all that has the same status as him will gifted blessing such as 'login'. But due to Ainz never believe True God as God. Rank is Low.

Eye of mind (True)

NP

Tier Magic - Alternate Spells of World Tree: E~EX

A collection of spells Ainz has at world tree. This spell of unknown origin can invoked using English. Each spells are separates by tier category from 1 to 10. But Ainz as the one who master this sorcery gain beyond that and regarded as full fledged magic caster.

Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown - Supreme Creation of 7 Divine Relics: A++  
Summoning/Reality Marble?

Staff that become his symbol of guild that created from several Supreme Beings as the weapon that maintain the existence of place called Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. This Staff capable to summon 5 Elemental species that loyal to its wielder and bore ultimate power equal to A+ Phantasmal species. And this capable to call forth Great Tomb of Nazarick to existence however he wish.

The Goal of All Life is Death - In the End, Death Awaits: EX  
Anti-Existence

Ainz most powerful Noble Phantasm. It let Ainz to summon Clock that Announce Death in his back to count the time of death of any organism in vicinity and also a trigger to activate it. By hastening the Death of All thing forcefully for a duration of 12 second. This Noble Phantasm capable to imbued the imposition of Death Ainz has to the level where he can remove the meaning of their existence from fate it self and remind them that "Memento Mori", remember you must die, in the end, Death awaits.

This also count to any inanimate object and conceptual form of any order and capable to Hastening their time to where that thing is not even need anymore because nothing is eternal and absolute in the face of Death rendering Immortality useless against it.

AN: This is tre stats of him that canon in here. I delete most of personal skills and treat it as one with Tier Magics Noble phantasm. Sorry if there is grammar problem and such. This stats sheet is not proofreaded.

Thank you for your support and I hope we will meet again.


	3. War at the dock part 1

A/N: Welcome to Caster of Death. Phew, it's been a while huh? Time to show Ainz in one of our most favorite scenes. Just a little warning, I will skip all the fights that are canon and only focus on Ainz' prowess, and don't expect good action. Let's go.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote

-II—II-

(Momonga's/Ainz' POV)

When the portal appeared because of my spell 'Gate', I needed to buff myself with a countermeasure spell such as False data series spell. Also, 'life essence' and 'sense enemies' were must-haves in this situation since I didn't know where my enemies might ambush me. And probably offense and defense spell were needed this time. So I buffed myself up.

Now I was ready. I didn't know where Ryuunosuke was right now but I knew he was far away from the confrontation at the dock. Time for observing then, I wasn't fighting them directly. If I forced myself to fight them, I would let my Death Knights handle them first. I needed to gather information first before actually confronting them. My strong point was always using and gathering information to PK other players.

Before entering the dark portal. I used 'Complete Invisibility' spell to hide my physical form and presence to the highest level, different from the regular invisibility that doesn't hide one's presence. According to servant's parameters, its equivalent is an A-rank presence concealment. This buff would be dispelled if I attacked though.

-II—II-

(Waver's POV)

Tonight, my familiar and rider confirmed that there was a servant taunting with his presence at the dock. We were on the way and as a master, I had the capability to see other servants' parameters, but not their noble phantasm though. If only I could see it, everything would be a lot easier. But that meant other masters could see riders' noble phantasms.

Ugh... It's too high. Currently, we were riding with Gordius Wheel. It would take some time to suit myself with this vehicle. I refrained myself from looking down to avoid puking.

"How is it like, Master, to ride with me Iskandar, the King of Conquerors? In this beautiful night..." Said the bulky conqueror grinning fearlessly.

"Sick. Very sick. Please slow down, rider." I said while I could guess that my face was pale right now.

"Is that what they call motion sickness? HAHA! Don't worry master, you'll get used to it. It's not every day you can ride a divine vehicle like this." He said while gaining more speed.

"Ugh... You! By the way, don't ever tell your name to our opponent. Like, never!" I said but he only raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm? Why would you think that I would tell my name to the other participants?"

"Well, I can just feel it. Your type of people usually brag too much that you tell them your secrets freely." I sent a glare to him to indicate that I was serious.

"Haha! You know me well Master! We'll see."

"Wait! Is that a yes or no?" He no longer responded. Sigh, I hope he really bought it. Or else his noble phantasm will be exposed early.

"Say Master, do you think there will be an interesting servant tonight?" He said with an excited smile.

"Hmm? I don't know. So far, we've only seen an assassin and an archer. The assassin's identity is probably Hassan-I Sabbah, and he was killed earlier by Archer. And Archer uses projectile weapons. But we don't see his physical form so we don't know much about him." I say to summarize the information when we observed Tokiomi residence with my familiar.

"I can feel it. Something interesting is going to happen later. And it's going to blow my mind. Yeah, I can feel it somehow." He said still grinning.

"I hope that 'something' is not a bad thing." I said. This rider's noble phantasm is strong, an EX-rank. But his careless could get us killed. I hope I was not the first victim here.

-II—II-

(Kiritsug's POV)

I was currently at the water dam beside the dock and observed the fight between a servant lancer and saber with my sniper scope. I had always preferred an assassin as a servant since Saber had a chivalry code that I despised which was only holding me back. But oh well, that old man was really thick-headed.

The lancer was dual-wielding lances wrapped by some magical bandage that hid his lances' features. I assumed that his weapon was his noble phantasm, the lance itself still of unknown origin. I couldn't guess since he has not yet activated it but his parameter was weaker than saber's. But it could be countered by a noble phantasm, that's why knowing the opponents' noble phantasms was necessary.

Maya, also observing from afar, currently watched Assassin. Looked like Tokiomi really set up assassin's death. And I also watched Lance master Kayneth El-Melloi, one of the known magi and expert in alchemy. He was almost within my scope, I would just observe him first.

"Lancer! There is no need to hold back, finish this quickly. Use your noble phantasm!" With that order, Lancer prepared his noble phantasm. He threw away his short spear and unwrapped the long one, revealing a bloodred lance.

I ordered saber not to let her guard down.

-II—II-

(Momonga's/Ainz' POV)

Currently, I was above a container not quite far from the fight. Their fight was like in an action anime I watched. So much sparks from their clash and so many skills unleashed to fight each other. It made me excited and I watched intently. I wondered who would win...

I was also using Mask of Envy with Iron Glove and zipped my robe to hide the fact that I was a lich. Lancer unwrapped his lance after being given the order by his master.

The lance of unknown origin... Now that it's finally exposed, I could use one of my skills to examine it.

"Range magic: All Appraisal magic item." I whispered the spell name and pointed my finger at his lance.

...the information entered my skull. It was Gae Dearg, a cursed spear that can bypass any magic. If I was not mistaken, it was used by Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the knight of Fionn. So, he must be Diarmuid. But he should have two spears... That spear he dropped, he had something in mind. I wonder what it was.

He clashed his spear with Saber's invisible weapon and exposed a bit of it. It was golden. Brilliant light. Light... huh? I tried to examine Saber's weapon with my 'all appraisal magic item' enchanted with 'range magic' to enhance the range.

"'Sword that is hidden by wind'? Then it was not her sword's true form? And that golden light must be it. I wonder what it was."

After some time he finally damaged Saber by bypassing her armor created by magic. It was big surprise for Saber of course, and Diarmuid taunted her by saying that her armor was useless. Saber then dematerialized her armor, maybe this was what Diarmuid had planned. If I wasn't mistaken the other one would be Gae Buidhe, another cursed spear that inflicted wounds that could never be healed.

As I predicted, everything went according to his plans. He damaged Saber's right hand with Gae Buidhe that he dropped before and inflicted a curse to it so it couldn't be healed. I guess Saber was in a disadvantage right now. She couldn't use her other hand, so her strength was basically halved. Diarmuid now easily kept up with her.

I liked this fight. If Peroroncino saw this he would give a rating to this fight. Besides eroge, he also liked action scenes especially mahou shoujo ones. Ah, what a memory.

But something happened before I could see the outcome of their fight. Another servant immediately interfered and introduce himself as a Rider, Iskandar the King of Conquerors. How dare he! When I had just seen a good fight between two warriors, he came as some party pooper and called himself a true king?

And someone I deduced to be a lancer master suddenly scolded the rider like they knew each other, but was countered by the rider himself. Looks like both of them had a history before the war.

I want to give him 'grasp heart' right now but I don't want to be exposed right now. The two other servants were obviously angry at this so-called king. But he spoke again to invite them and ordered everyone to show themselves, probably other servants who hid from the shadows like me.

Did he sense me? It was impossible though. I was still in complete invisibility mode. There was no way A-ran presence concealment could be sensed even by a servant, unless he had presence detection, or noble phantasm. But I never remembered Iskandar had that kind of noble phantasm. But it surprised me, one presence suddenly showed himself. He was almost close to me.

There he stood above the lamp post, full golden armor except for a helmet. Golden hair and blood red eyes.

"Hmph. What do we have here? I can only see dogs fighting amongst themselves. And one mongrel who called himself a true king. There is no way you're king for I am the only true king present here." He said arrogantly. Uwah, I remembered there were these types of people in YGGDRASIL who talked arrogantly like him. It... it gave me a headache, since those people won't listen back in YGGDRASIL. I hope he was not like them.

"And you who is hiding! Show yourself, I can see you Caster. You might hide your presence, but you can't hide forever in front of the first king!" The golden hair declared which made me startled. He could see me? But how?

I needed to know how so I used buff spell 'See through' to determine what caused it.

It's a passive skill, he had one that let him see everything. He might have known who I was now. He was a threat.

Ugh... maybe I should show myself since he really looked at my direction.

I materialized myself and undid my 'Complete invisibility', startling everyone.

-II—II-

(Saber's/Arthuria's pov)

To our surprise, the golden clad servant who also claimed himself as the true king called someone. He said it was Caster, and he hide himself, watching us. But we couldn't even sense him. Is it really possible for Caster to have presence concealment like an Assassin? But that's unlikely.

But there stood, above a container fifty meters away from our position. A black robed servant with a mask and golden staff. I could feel something terrifying within that staff. And his presence screamed 'Death', his own presence itself was unfathomable that I wondered who was this fellow.

That mask. There was magic in there. Same as Diarmuid's love spot curse. He had spell inducement to someone who saw him. Luckily, I had strong magic resistance or else, I don't know what kind of spell inducement he had.

He flew to our direction and landed in front of us.

"Nice to meet you, my fellow servants. I'm Caster. I didn't know my cover would be blown away this easily and early." He said while the golden clad servant replied.

"Hmph, you can't hide from the king, mongrel. Hiding from my presence is an act of barbarism." He said arrogantly but the luxurious robe caster just laughed.

"Haha... Yeah, I wonder what passive skill you possessed to able to see through me easily despite hiding with an A-rank presence concealment." So he was really hiding with presence concealment equivalent of an Assassin.

"So, we just needed berserker to complete this war." Said the King of Conquerors to everyone. I made Iri stand behind me to protect her. This was going out of control, for a fight between two knights to become a battle royale like this.

Suddenly, black mist appeared and there stood a black knight engulfed with dark mist, roaring to the sky and approaching the golden servant with incredible speed.

"Well there you go, speak of the devil," with roar like that, he most likely was a berserker. And he tried to attack the Gold servant.

"You insolent fool. You dare to defy the king? Then die like the dog you are!" The golden clad servant materialized a golden portal, and each of them unleashed a variety of spear, axe, sword, etc. and he shot it at the mad servant with the speed of a bullet. The berserker was engulfed with the rain storm of weapon projectiles.

That kind of fighting style, he should be the Archer who killed Assassin. But even though berserker was rained down by Archer's projectiles he could still fight and use Archer's projectiles as his weapons.

The black knight servant threw back the weapons, destroying the lamp post he stood on forcing him to come down. Archer looked really mad. This servant had high pride.

This was really going out of hand. Archer almost began all out after seeing his projectiles become corrupted and made more portals. But it looks like he stopped.

"You dare to order me Tokiomi!? Tch. Remember this, cur! I will get your head for your insolence. And you, Caster! We will meet again and I will personally strike you down." He said before fading away.

For now, I guess the heat of the battle has died down. But that berserker looked our way with strong killing intent. He targeted me, but I must protect Iri at all cost.

-II—II

(Kiritsugu's POV)

The appearance of Archer, Rider, and Caster were finally confirmed. Rider was foolish enough to tell his own name. Archer has claimed himself as king. That would be a clue to find out his identity while Caster was the most mysterious individual here. That luxurious robe and all that equipment, especially his staff screamed terror and ruler. I could guess he was once a king or a wealthy magician. It was still a wild guess though, until he himself gave a hint or showed his prowess, I couldn't deduce anything solid.

For now, let's observe him first.

-II—II-

(Waver's POV)

Oh crap. First my stupid servant told them his true name, an appearance of an Archer, an appearance of a mysterious Caster class servant, and then the mad servant who suddenly clashed with Archer... What's next? The undead would suddenly pop out? The development of this war was too fast! My heart couldn't take this. But I must endure it, it was for the sake of being recognized by other magi.

Now let's see Caster's status. Hmm... Wait, what? He had quite a good build for Caster class servant, and what's with that EX-ranked mana? He could probably solo us with that enormous magic. And what's this, just by his presence felt intimidating... I could feel if I got close to him it would mean certain death. Who was he? Like a heroic spirit close to death, he had some kind of aura that might be able to kill me just being near it. But it looks like rider was unaffected, but I wasn't so sure.

"How about we stop this war and join me? You too, Caster. I could feel it that you are a strong individual." What was he saying? Recruiting other servants when you should fight. This guy was nuts. Obviously, Saber and Lancer refused and Caster said,

"Sorry, esteemed King of Conquerors. In my life, I was also a king. So I humbly refuse." He said which was a hint in discovering his identity. Rider frowned.

"Is that so? Well that's a shame. I thought I would have new strong comrades." Huh. I give up. This servant was a headache, better not think about it.

There was new movement. It came from the Berserker equipped with the corrupted lamp post and rushed to attack Saber. She managed to guard herself in time to block the attack.

He attacked Saber without stop. If I wasn't wrong, Saber was weakened right now due to Gae Buidhe's curse. With the flow of this battle, she would lose in no time.

"Master, please let me assist Saber in defeating Berserker. I promise I will kill her after we kill berserker first." Lancer pleaded to his master which was my mentor. But it looks like he didn't like it and told otherwise.

"Lancer, you will assist Berserker in defeating Saber." Lancer clearly refused and promised he will bring Saber's head alone after killing Berserker. But he used his command spell to force Lancer to obey his command and immediately attacked Saber. She was almost hit and was barely able to avoid it since she was focused on Berserker before.

"I'm sorry Saber." She just nodded indicating she understood about his circumstance. She was being attacked by both servants while she was nearly defenseless. It was the perfect time for us to kill her too but Rider didn't have the same line of thinking.

"We will help her. I can't stand Lancer's master to scar a warrior's pride. Prepare master, we will join the fray to help Saber."

"But, isn't it the opportunity to attack her now that she is in a pinch? We should take care of her first you know!" I said but he screamed at me.

"STUPID! There is no way I, Iskandar will let this happen! I will help her no matter what. If you want to stop me, use that command spell. But I dare you! I won't be trusting you anymore." He threatened. That's... Ugh, fine! Maybe I could force him to yield with command spell but if he didn't trust me anymore then it was a disadvantage for me.

"Fine! Let's help her." I said, and he grinned excitedly. But before we embarked to save Saber, we were stopped by the mysterious Caster.

"Please wait for a moment, King of Conquerors. Let me handle this. I also thought that this was unfair. Let me show to you all the might of the Sorcerer King." Both of us looked intently at what he was about to do.

In the middle of the fight between Berserker and Lancer suddenly appeared two giant black knights that blocked both attacks from Berserker and Lancer with enormous large shields. Both servants backed away and saw the abomination that suddenly appeared in front of them.

It was close to terror taking the form of a knight. And he emitted an aura of darkness so thick that they were like born from darkness itself, a darkness that was unlike any other. It was Death.

Yes, they were the undead that wore armor similar to the black knights in fairy tales. Those were probably Death Knights, a variation of skeleton-type monsters.

I thought it was just a fairy tale but I guess they were born from legends too, just a bit dramatized. But this one was not even dramatized or exaggerated. I could feel it, those undead would be a hell of strong fighters.

END.

A/N: Done! Phew finally I was able to finish this chapter. Maybe Death Knights are level 35 mobs in YGGDRASIL. But remember, every servant and mythical being are imbued by their own legend. And Death knights have a legend that they were a national threat and no one, even the strongest mage in new world, were able to control them. And one Death knight alone was able to decimate one country. So this Death Knight would be much more powerful compared to his other selves in canon and will be equivalent to a Berserker class servant.

Till we meet again, farewell.


	4. War at the dock Part 2 Finale

A/N: Welcome to Caster of Death. There are so many reviews I want to answer but most of them are from guests. Sorry, I can't answer you all since I can't send a PM to guests.

WARNING: Death knight is stronger in here, I already warned you even in the last chapter. Now let's go.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

(Ainz/Momonga's POV)

To be honest, I didn't care about Saber's situation. I understood what Lancer's master was thinking, Saber has the strongest parameter due to her class and a balanced one-on-one against her would be very difficult. But Diarmuid could keep up with her though but not too long.

But this might be a chance to create a temporary alliance with the other servants, especially saber. With her, she could become my tanker and I would be the cannon at the back. Looks like the so-called body builder king of conquerors wanted to interfere and help her, I couldn't let this chance go away.

So I held him back and made my Death knights the ones to do the work.

I ordered them to protect Saber and her master. I was not hoping that both of them could defeat those two servants but at least this would leave a great impression on the two.

Is not like i need her help or something. But that sword. I'm interested in it. Excalibur isn't? That sword remind me my old Guild members back in YGGDRASIL. I want to observe it some more, so i can't let her die.

Death knights are just level 20 monsters with durability equivalent to level 40 monsters. But due to this universe's rules, the Death knights became stronger due to its own legend. I don't know where this legend came from as my memories were still fuzzy.

Let's check Death Knights' parameters, shall we?

Due to him being my familiar. I could see their stats easily. With just a gesture of my hand and voila, a screen popped out in my hand. Let's see...

Name: Death Knight

Class: Familiar

Alignment: Mindless Neutral

Master: Ainz Ooal Gown

Strenght: B  
Durability: A  
Agility: C  
Mana: EX  
Luck: E  
NP: EX

Class Skill

Mindless enchantment: EX

Similar to mad enchantment, it gave them a mindless state instead of a maddened one, which made them immune to any mental attacks. The bearer always followed the master's orders even if it meant its own death. The bearer also cannot think of anything except fulfilling orders from its master and will accomplish them at best of its ability. In layman's terms, blind loyalty.

Replace Bravery personal skill.

EX ranked was a standard rank for familiar class servants and will absolutely never betray its own master unless there was an interference outside that was strong enough to overwrite this skill.

Mana Sharing

All familiar class servant share mana with his own master.

Personal Skill

Law of undead (Skeleton) EX

Ethereal Form: C

A skill that enabled them to shift into an ethereal existence momentarily, making them immune to physical attacks and could travel at great speeds in this form. But they can't attack at this state as well. At C rank, it could be maintained for up to ten seconds.

Undead infection: D

A skill that turned its victims into the undead. Death knights can only turn their opponents if they were killed by their own hands.

NP

Blessing of the Undying Ones-I refuse the Death itself: EX

The Noble Phantasm that was bestowed upon the Death knights from birth. When their life force is low enough and are in the brink of death, this noble phantasm protected him completely from any harm that would lead to death from one blow. The protection from this noble phantasm almost rivaled Avalon by refusing the death itself and anything that led him to death will be completely nullified. It can only be used once per lifetime.

Wow, since when did my status screen changed to a servant parameter? And this Death knight has just transcended into the realm of servants. And Familiar class-type? It might be an irregular class born from my summoning. But it shouldn't be possible though, and this NP was probably their skill in YGGDRASIL, but it was written more neatly here... I like it.

Death knights dispersed and attacked their respective opponents. They lacked in Agility, and Diarmuid had A+ Agility due to being a Lancer class servant.

One of the Death knights charged at Diarmuid, he steadied himself and prepared his twin lances. The Death Knight swung its sword and released a wind slash by sheer force of its own strength, but Diarmuid easily deflected it and backed away. After that, he ran to the Death Knight with great speed that my eyes couldn't follow him properly. I should have used the buff spell Clairvoyance again, it seemed to have already worn off.

The Death knight tried to swing his massive wavy scimitar again, but he was not fast enough making Diarmuid hit him first in the chest by piercing it with Gae Dearg. The skeleton warrior tried to swing again at Diarmuid but it was still too slow. He easily dodge it, leaving Gae Dearg for a moment in its chest and with hypersonic speed, he was already behind the Death knight. He leaped up and pierced its head with Gae Buidhe.

It dealt great damage to the Death knight, but it was still alive and ready to fight more. The Knight of Fionn easily grabbed his Gae Dearg from Death knight chest.

This is really unfavorable. What about the other Death knight?

The other one that fought the mysterious black knight that used some kind of blackening pool to fight. His strength was incredible and it made the Death knight stumble several times. It must be higher than B rank.

The Death knight tried to attack the Black knight with its scimitar, but to no avail. He was too slow. I guess that black knight had the same speed as Diarmuid. He easily dodged it like it was nothing, C rank agility was very bad.

Guess it was time to give them my blessing... or buff spell, as I preferred it. Okay, let's do this.

"[Greater Hardening], [Undead Flame], [Bulky Strength], [Draconic power], [Greater Regeneration], [Clairvoyance], [Maximize magic: Herculean Strength], [Triplet Maximize magic: Greater agility] [Triplet Maximize boosted magic: Death sword]." These were all I had to empower melee-type fighters of the undead race. I wasn't an enchanter, and my specialty wasn't buff spells anyway. But with those, they became much stronger.

Oh I forgot about Gae Buidhe's curse. I used [Lift Abnormality] to make the Death knight that had been inflicted with Gae Buidhe's curse restored. Now it could regenerate heal itself with the greater regeneration I gave it before.

-II—II-

(Lancer/Diarmuid's POV)

So far, the undead had the same strength as me and was even able to block some attacks. But it was useless, it was too slow. I easily hit and pierced it with my twin lances with precision.

Its giant shield was useless if it couldn't guard my attacks properly. It tried to slash my head but I easily dodged by ducking. I could not show disrespect to my opponents even if it was undead, but it was too slow. It was like it wasn't even trying to hit me, it really lacked speed. I wounded it again by multiple stabs, Gae Buidhe's curse still lingered in its fore head. Looks like it won't go down even if I pierced its brain.

Maybe I needed to incapacitate it. I heard skeleton-type monsters would die if their heads were cut off. Well, humans too but let's try it.

But before I could try, I heard someone speak some words. It was from Caster, he invoked some spell from his finger. All of his spells' names were invoked in English. The two Death knights glowed several times with unfathomable auras. I felt it, it was some kind of reinforcement and I had a bad feeling about this.

-II—II-

(Saber/Arturia's POV)

To think that Caster willing to give me assistance, I was truly grateful. I guess Caster also couldn't let this treachery get away and decided to help. I saw the King of Conquerors wanted to help too but Caster wanted to do this alone instead. And then he sent these two monsters to protect me. They were so tall, if I got close to it and tried to look at its face, I might break my neck since our heights differed by a wide margin.

I must say I was disappointed. Their decayed bodies couldn't properly fight anymore, they were too slow. But they still were trying to protect me, I saw the black knight tried to ignore the Death Knight he face and wanted my head, but the Death knight won't let him pass with the best of its abilities.

Even if they were weak, they were persistent and determined. Caster must have ordered them to protect me. I don't know what he would gain from this, why didn't he just let me fend them off myself? He would get nothing if I survive. We would only become enemies later.

One of the Death knights had been pierced by the cursed spear of mortality. It was useless. They won't stand a chance.

But Caster spoke something, He mentioned some kind of spells' names in English and the twin undead were engulfed in brilliant light several times.

I felt it, they grew much stronger now. They forced their way through, making the lancer and Berserker bounce away by sheer force of their shields as they rammed their opponents.

Their form was a bit altered now, their body burned with unholy flames, their swords leaked darkness that looked like it could pierce through light and absorb life. Their looks were even fiercer than before. And now they looked more energetic despite being undead. They roared through the night sky and began on their onslaught.

Now the Lancer and Berserker were in a pinch. When the black knight tried to hit him again with his blackening poles, the Death knight managed to block it with its shield and countered with its scimitar. He was able to block it but he bounced away again.

He kept repeating slash attacks on the maddened warrior so fierce that the black knight couldn't comprehend what the hell was happening. I was also shocked from seeing this sudden turn of events. The Death knights suddenly overpowered them with ease.

The one with Diarmuid was also the same. Diarmuid now had a hard time keeping up with the new Death knight's speed. It might not be as fast as him, but enough to give him problems in terms of speed. Suddenly, I felt like the Death knights might be able to defeat them.

-II-II-  
(Lancer/Diarmuid's POV)

!?...ITs weird. Suddenly, the undead became more powerfull, I know Caster reinforce his undeads. But to be this strong? I can't comprehend what type of reinforce magic he unleash to be able to make not so strong warrior in to powerful warrior just by an instant.

When i try to get close to it. Death knight dark flame that engulfed its body make me sick. ITs like that flame will burn my soul if i touch it. My instint scream to not touch him right now. and that sword. I deflect that Darkness sword several times. But just by clashing with it. I feel weaken. No matter what spell that Caster give to it. Its of the highest class and probably in the realm of Age of Gods magic. I must not underestimate it and especialy Caster him self.

He is formidable. I don't know how much he can create these things. but i hope this is his limit. I mean, more than two is considered massacre.

-II—II-

(Momonga/Ainz' POV)

Did I overdo it? It's true that I went all out on giving them many buffs but to think my Death knights could turn the tide this easily.

Huh, that's funny. Now the servant of lance has a panicked expression. I don't know the other's face though, since he wore full plated armor and was engulfed in a dark mist.

Lucky for them that I refrained from using 3rd Death Knight

-II—II-

(Iskandar's POV)

That prowess, and that staff seemed familiar... That luxurious robe, was I seeing this right? Was I, Iskandar, not hallucinating?

He is... Lord Hermes? And that staff must be Caduceus, the staff that controlled life and death. Those undead had been revived thanks to it, so that must be it!

"To think that I met one of the sons of Zeus. Ne, master! To think that I would meet Lord Hermes. This must be an omen! I need him as my archbishop!" I said to my small master and he was shocked.

"Wait, what!? You mean that Hermes? The Greek God of Invention? How could you deduce something like that?" He asked, but that should be obvious.

"Did you not see Waver? That staff with the pattern of swirling snakes. It was a bit different from how I remembered but it should be Caduceus, the staff that controlled life and death. And I swear I've seen those robe patterns somewhere, it was the robes used by alchemists in my era. So, he must be an alchemist, and Lord Hermes was the god who created alchemy! Praise Lord Hermes!" I said loudly, everyone in the dock was able to hear it.

-II—II-

(Kiritsugu's POV)

Caduceus? I remembered that staff with the swirling snakes used by organizations of health in the entire world as their logo, it was based on Caduceus. I knew there was something wrong with this servant, but to think that it was Hermes, the Greek God of Invention... But it shouldn't be possible, the Holy Grail couldn't summon Divine Spirits. Did I have wrong information? Maybe he was not really Hermes, maybe just a human who possessed by him and became a hero by wielding Caduceus.

I should investigate it later when all these is over.

-II—II-

(Keyneth's POV)

Those undead suddenly became stronger and managed to overpower my lancer. I studied necromancy and mastered it to a certain degree. But to summon a variation of the undead, Death knights are no laughing matter. Whoever he was I could tell that he was a master of necromancy.

But that bulky King of Conquerors said something outrageous. He said that Caster is Hermes? God of Invention? That's impossible! But when I took a glance at Caster's Staff, to be honest I did remember that pattern the staff had. Everyone in the association knew what it was. The only one with the swirling pattern was very famous and even some group in the mage's association also used one as their symbol.

It was Caduceus. Yeah, it was. The God who created Alchemy. How could I be so blind? I studied alchemy and loved it, and there he stood with the majestic aura befitting of the god who created it. Hermes, the God of Invention. But I couldn't just deduce he really was Hermes, until he himself confirmed it and showed what Hermes was capable of in legend. For now, I wanted to observe some more.

-II—II-

(Ainz/Momonga's POV)

Eeeeeh?! Hermes? Me?! How could they treat me as that trickster Greek God? And he said staff? Maybe you meant Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown! But well, I knew this staff's design was based from Caduceus.

But I was not Hermes!

Wait... I could use this to conceal my true name. If I introduced myself as Hermes, they would only anticipate what Hermes could do and they wouldn't know my true name until they found out the truth themselves.

I guess I could use this to cover up my identity.

The Death knights have almost finished their work. Let me explain some abilities I gave them from those buff spells.

Greater Hardening: To reinforce its already strong durability by one rank. So its Durability now is A+

Undead Flame: A buff spell that engulfs the user in Anti-Life flames. Anyone that touches it, even with extensions such as weapons, will get thorn damage as long as it has a soul.

Death Sword: It engulfs its scimitar in Anti-Life darkness to deal additional damage. It also has a chance to instant-kill if it touches flesh. With Triple Maximize Boosted Magic which is the highest spell enchantment, it improves Death Sword's chance to instant-kill to 60%. It is a tier-9 buff spell.

The other one is pretty much obvious so i don't need to explain it.

Looks like Lancer and Berserker were already beaten up. Berserker dematerialized,so he must have ran. Lancer had bruises from their fight, he was also horrified that the Death knight was able to regenerate its wound inflicted by Gae Buidhe on its forehead.

"That's impossible..." He said. Well, technically yes but the fact that I lifted the curse with only tier-4 magic was kept hidden of course.

I approached the beaten Lancer and shouted out loud at his master's direction. I already knew his position thanks to Sensor boost and Life Essence.

"Lancer's master, shall we continue this? I don't mind though, but are you willing to be the first victim?" I said with a dignified voice that made him think really hard.

"Lancer, retreat for now." He ordered and he left the battlefield immediately.

"Yes master. I must say, thank you for stopping me from doing something indecent and unfitting of a knight, Lord Hermes. Someday I will repay your kindness." He spoke before he dematerialized. I guess everyone really treated me as the Greek God of Invention.

*Sigh* And Iskandar looked at me giddily. I just knew what he was thinking. I got a new headache now, even though I can't have a headache.

END.

A/N: Phew, done! Thanks for reading this far and I hope we will meet again. But first, let's answer some reviews from guests.

Guest (You know who you are): Hmm... maybe. Let's see if those world items are really needed in fate Zero. Although he needed it if I decided Ainz was goinf to FGO verse.

Kirin: What!? Then fuck you too lol

The Man: Nah it's just the tip of his spear.

Spicypizza: I believe you forgot that in nasuverse heroic spirits and mythical beings are improved by their own legend. Both of the Death knights are stronger than the average Death knight due to their legend, but not strong enough to become one of the high servants though, as you can see in this chapter.

o-ob: Please create an account. All of what you ask are close to asking for spoilers. I would tell you some of it but I can't answer it here. Make an account and I will PM you personally. Thanks for Hikariniwa for reminding me.


	5. Clothe, Deal, Alliance, and Child?

A/N: Welcome in new installment of Caster of Death. Now we focus on a side story before we joining main event again. Let's go.

Proofread by Neramo.

-II—II-

(Ainz/Momonga Pov)

hmm….I'm bored. I already checked all equipment I had. And I also devised some plans to fight the other servants in the future. And yet there is still that boredom that lingers within me. What should I do to relieve myself of this boredom?

I didn't feel like calling Nazarick resident to aide me. I feel a headache coming up with their shenanigans. I feel like relaxing for a bit. Ryuunosuke is still going out. There is no one to talk to. Maybe I should visit a shopping district for a bit. My memory is still fuzzy but I remember I used to visit the shopping district in this country to buy some food and stuff. Well, I don't need food anymore but let's see if there's something interesting.

Of course this form is no good. They will either freak out or treat me as a cosplayer. I'd Better find normal clothing. I open inventory pocket dimension and search for something.

…..No good. I don't have normal clothing. I've always been interested in good looking armor and had collected it in YGGDRASIL. There is armor that look like normal clothes, But most of them don't even reach legendary rank so it's worthless except for fashion. And I'm not that kind of guy. But know, I need some normal clothes to disguise myself from people. I can manage to fool people using illusion to make my appearance like human with flesh and such. But without normal clothes, I really will need to use armor as cosplayer.

I have material to make clothes. But most of the clothes in YGGDRASIL look too luxurious and often too old fashioned they can't be called modern. I have one that is suited for modern era. But those clothes are for girls. Well, Peroroncino gave it to me when he left YGGDRASIL and he says "When I leave, you can undress Shaltear however you like~" but no, I won't dare touch or modify my comrades creations appearance even though they gave permission.

If only there is some item to modify my equipment. Looks like it got lost with YGGDRASIL itself. Now I regret not buying that item when YGGDRASIL was over.

Is there no alternative? Wait, I know!

I summon my staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, and then. I use my reality marble Great Tomb of Nazarick. By tapping the ground and using my staff. I materialize gigantic gate with angel and devil motif each side of door. This is my throne room's gate. I only used a portion of my reality marble since I only opened it within my mind and materialized the door. The gate has opened revealing one of the officers of Nazarick, you can see enormous dark portal in the back from where she come. She is easily the most famous in Nazarick due to her position as overseer of all guardians.

Albedo. Succubus who excel in defending and one of my adviser and also one of those who do the management in Nazarick.

A regal long black haired woman with horns protrude from her head, black wings that makes other people mistaken that she is fallen angel (1). Her beauty is one of the top notches. No…even beautiful is not match for her. Words such as abnormally beautiful might able to describe her.

"..Ah…Ainz sama. You finally call me! Did you miss me and personally want to be embraced by me" she say with delighted voice.

"E-em no. It's only a trivial matter though. Can you make me some clothes? I hear from Demiurge that you have talent in sewing." I said. Yeah, I remember Demiurge saying that to me. And he also said that Albedo's creation is top notch.

"OF course! With pleasure! I'll do anything for Ainz sama even if Ainz sama order to get naked in this filthy place, I'll do anything" She said which made me have a loss of words. No! I don't need you to get naked! But thinking Albedo naked make me imagining something inappropriate. And in instant, my passive kicks in makes me calm in no time.

"E-em good. I expect great clothe from you Albedo. Now you'll be excused" I said and she dematerializes into my mind which reside reality marble. She is now doing her job in Nazarick to make me some clothes.

I feel bad for ordering her to help me with such a trivial matter.

When fighting those servants at the dock. I didn't feel like I summoned them in the first place. I feels like I didn't need to do it and send Death knights instead. And it was worth it.

But that remind me. I made a deal with King of Conqueror. Its a troublesome deal. But if I'm not saying it, he probably will always be nagging at me. I might want to kill him back there, but since his prowess is still quite mysterious. I prefer to fight him some other time.

And also, I make temporary alliance with Saber. With this, I can observe that sword which I might just take.

-II—II-

"Please Messenger of God. Please Aide in me into road of Conquest! Together! We are unstoppable. Let the world know that the Great Alexander has return with the blessing of Hermes himself." The Conqueror king said.

After the battles. All participant has left except Saber, her master, Rider and his master and me. There is still that masked guy on one of the cranes though and two other life forms. But lets ignore them for now. After both Lancer and Berserker leave, King of Conquers approaches me with his chariot.

What's with this guy? Is he that type of person who has so much passion that he ignores his surrounding. I already declined him many times. But he is so stubborn. It feels like I'm talking to a wall…Big giant wall…or maybe china's great wall, whatever.

"So, how's that Lord Hermes. We can explore a new world and find a new thing. Getting goods. Women. Wine. Anything that can make us happy, hwahahahaha" He said with roaring laugh at the end. This guy. it's so barbaric, as expected from an ancient Tyrant. Maybe you should consider that child feeling (Waver). He is between afraid of me and angry at you.

"That's interesting offer King of Conqueror. But I prefer some other time when you can prove your worth" I said, I accidentally spout something at the end of that line. Oh boy, I mess that up.

"So? I must prove my worth huh? Then what do you like for me to do O God of Invention so I can recruit you within my rank" he said which make me in panic. Thanks to my beyond EX ranked poker face. He didn't know that I'm in panic. My passive skill kicks in rapidly and I really rack my brain. What can I say to him about prove his worth

….Oh, why not?

"Try to be the last man standing. And there that will prove your worth" I said.

"Is that so? Then it's decided. I will be the last man standing. But that means I must fight you then?" he said bewildered.

"Of course, this is the test for a fellow sons of Zeus. I will prove your worth in obtaining my blessing. Until that happens, try to beat the other servant who have such great feats as well. This is probably your hardest challenge right? King of Conquerors." I said which make him grinning.

"Of course, you know me well Lord Hermes, no, my estimate Elder Brother. I like this kind of Challenge. Don't worry, I will prove my worth that I am worthy of my title and also worthy to receive your blessing. We will meet again. Hahahaha!" He rides his chariot again and flew to the sky leaving lightning spark as trace.

Kay, now time to go home. But I sense two presence at my back. Oh it's none other than the wielder of Excalibur and her master huh? IF she is the wielder of the holiest sword that ever existed. Should she be King Arthur? But isn't she a He? Or maybe there is a conspiracy behind her legend?

Anyway, I'm more curious about her circumstances and why she is approaching me. Maybe to say thanks?

"Its honor to meet you God of Invention. My name is Arturia Pendragon. King and also knight from Britain, I'm here only to say thank you for your assistance. I'm truly grateful." She said. Wow….Arturia huh? It's clear there is some kind of issue with her legend. She is so petite. Maybe her height is around Shalltear at best?

Anyway I should reply to her.

"Don't worry, It's nothing to thank me for. I'm glad you safe" I said which make her pondering.

"Why you save me? Isn't it convenient for you that one of the servants is defeated by the other servant so you can just relax and just watch?" she said. Emm…Quite difficult question. But I answer it anyway.

"Actually, I want to propose an alliance with you." I said which make both of them startled.

"Alliance? Did Lord Hermes really want to be an ally with us? Can you explain why" Say the white haired girl that I presume Arturia's master.

"Umu, I want to observe another opponent that has yet to be known. And looking at you two, you both seems to be suitable for that condition. I'm not excelling in close range combat. And my Death knight can't protect me forever from all servants. You who excel in melee help better our formation. Both of us will become unstoppable." I lied of course. What I want is to examine is the Gender swapped Arthur's Excalibur.

Back there in YGGDRASIL, Excalibur is one of those Divine class rare item that are very hard to get. Even our guild try to find one but even us. The strongest number 9 guild can't find it at all and only the luckiest Player on YGGDRASIL had one. If you get it. There was a notification on the screen.

Even I clearly remember that only 3 people who have one back when that sword still popular. To bad, Touch me really wanted to have one back there. Even though it's lesser than the Champion Sword he has. He still wanted to collect it. I too want to get it.

At the Lake of forgotten dungeon. We had to explore thoroughly with utmost attention or else, we would miss it.

I with handful member of my guild try to find it by exploring whole map of that dungeon but can't even find a trace of something new. IT was really frustrating. The level of difficult almost comparable as materials to create Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Most of our member finally give up after a few days in searching since they don't have all the time. And even my friend had to finally move on. Only I still try to find one. But its helpless.

And sometime, level 90's Dark Arthur illusion monster always pop up out of nowhere. It made us even more aggravated.

And the next day where I give up. GM release the notification that says the chance Excalibur shows up is below 1%. What!? Those GMs is so stingy. And thus, only 100 peoples manages to get it until YGGDRASIL itself closed down. No one found interest since it was so hard. And almost comparable to World class item. But those who have it explain the stats of Excalibur in the forum.

It Doubles the user's magic resistance against darkness and give additional damage against an evil karma player and each time the wielder attacks, they will inflict holy damage. The higher the players karma the More damage it will do. IT give the user 40% stats up in any category except resistance.

The original Excalibur can only be used by good karma players. But with material such as Angra Mainyu 'dark essence'. It became dark version of Excalibur and can be wield by evil karma players and the resistance will be reversed to resistance against light and inflict Dark damage each time it attacks and have additional damage too good karma Player.

It's quite convenient weapon really. And I occasionally meet some user who wield it when I'm going to PVP. Its one of the worst enemy I faced. It leave absurd damages when taken hit since I have the peak level in evil karma and the opponent is wielding the original Excalibur. If a dark one, the damage I take Is not that much.

But Arturia Excalibur piqued my interest now. The design quite resemble YGGDRASIL design one. I want to observe it some more and maybe forcefully take it. But I can't since there is no loot PVP in here. Because she is just servant. The Excalibur she wield is part of her. If I kill her, the weapon's gone. It's a shame.

"So? Do you want to make a deal with me King of the knights?" I said while give my hand indicating handshake. Arthuria and her master talk each other. And a moment later there is ring of phone from white haired woman. She immediately pick up that Walky talky like phone from her pocket.

Looks like there is some discussion there. And by brief moment, she close the phone and begin to talk.

"We take the offer. Isn't it good Saber? We have a God as our ally?" The albino woman said happily. While Saber look so neutral.

"Yes, It's maybe only temporary. But I hope we got along as allies lord Hermes" She said bowing a bit.

"Just call me Caster. We will arrange some meetings in the future and discuss some plans to defeat the other servants. Here take this" I open my dimensional storage and give her some kind of weird looking statue like doll to Saber's master. She almost dropped it since I suddenly throw at her.

"What Is this?" Spoke Saber's master.

"It's just a means for communication. If you decide the on the meeting and need my help. Break that dool and I shall depart for your position." I said and I materialize the dark portal using 'Gate' leaving them.

-II—II-

Yeah, well. I hope I'm not mistaking something back there. Albedo still not yet finish her works, she must be hard working. I guess I'm gonna try some new thing. Oh yeah I remember about Death Knight Circumstances. Looks like they empowered by their own legend. I finally remember partial of my memory. Death knight once a national threat and even one Death knight is enough to decimate one country. Death knight is weak and only useful to become trap dealer, but due to their legend. They become much stronger.

And that leaves one question. How about the other summoning? To be specific. Let's try another one. One of my mid tier summons Jack the ripper. If my Death knight have legends than Jack the ripper must also have one since he is so famous.

Without further ado. I cast the spell right away.

"Mid-Tier Summon: Jack the ripper" The circle shows up. And smoke rose up. Wait, there should be no smoke. What happened here?

When the smoke cleared, there stood. petite like figure. Even more petite than Shaltear and equivalent to Aura and Mare in height. There stands a White haired girl with a tight black suit which exposes far too much of her skin.

What's this!? Really! What's this!? My passive kicks in to calm me down but rose up again due to the unbearable embarrassment of seeing those clothe on child. Wait I remember something.

I begin to remembering some old scene back when Ainz Ooal Gown in their glory.

"Momonga san! Did you see my beloved rare item!?" The Avian Heteromorphic creatures named Peroroncino asks me in the 9th floor hall.

"Rare item? Can I know what it looks like?" I said.

"Its gem of certain luck. That gem can be sold for 100.000.000 gold. It's a rare item that I will sell later since I'm out of stock in gold. Looks like I dropped it when I was checking my inventory and accidentally dropped it without my consent. It should be within this hall. If you ever see it. Please inform me" He said with emoticon showing despair.

….Its him!? I actually found that gem in front my room in this hall. I didn't know it was Peroroncino's gem. Since I also low in gold because of constantly enchanting my equipment. I became tempted and sold it for gold. Now I feel so bad.

"If some thief sell that gem that I so hard in acquire it. He will have greatest sin equal to defiling child and killed by loli grim reaper! Actually that's quite like paradise for a Masochist lolicon, Anyway! If you find it. Inform me okay? Momonga-san?" he left. I can't say it to him that I sell it for my own. Kuh….i need to be careful from now on.

Back to the present.

"Did you call us, master?" She says looking at me with gaze that look like she is into murdering. Oh okay, is this Karma? Why did Jack the ripper turn into girl. And even more petite than gender swapped Arthur?! What next? Nero Claudius Aurelius? Francis Drake? Yoshitsune no Minamoto?

But the most notable feature I despise are those clothes! There is no child who should wear something like that. It's inappropriate. If somebody saw me with this girl. They will treat me like I have a fetish and an into loli girls. Now you done it Peroroncino. Your Grim Reaper finally reaches me. My passive skill constantly calming me down. This universe is fucked up!

END

A/N: 1. Yeah, that's my first impression when seeing Albedo in anime. Is not just me right?

Fiuh. Done again. Thanks for reading this far. I'm gonna introduce to you all, a 3 routes at what Ainz will take his path in Fate/Zero

1\. Heaven Slayer route

2\. The True King route

3\. Fate in Time route

Each of them has different ending. From the name. maybe you guys can guess what theme for each routes?

let's answer some review from guest and the others.

0-0b: oh okay, I don't know what happened but suit yourself.

Descartes2404: Thanks for your constructive criticism. It really helpful. I'm not native english speaker and most peoples in my country don't use English very much. So I'm self learning from movie and social media. Can you explain what fun facts you mentioned?

The Onceler: Yeah I know, But I can't afford long chapters. I have some reasons. Thanks for your review

Guest (You know who you are): Emm….Kay? Or maybe not.

Guest (You know who you are): Nah, I'm not into omake. But thanks for idea.

Paxloria: Yeah you're right. But I remember from different perspective of lore that Hermes is actually creating Alchemist with his Philosopher stone. Well, maybe I'm not really expert in these mythology thingy.

Next is other participant reaction about Ainz outside of battle at the dock. Beware of multiple pov changes. Until next time~


	6. just a bit note

AN: Sorry, just a bit note. Those 3 routes, I want you all to choose one of it. Why i would do this you say? Because i just like it.

Let me give you a hint about these route

1\. Heaven Slayer: When Primordial Darkness come from hole. There will be no Hope remain. But one Anomaly change all

2\. The True King: When All Kings Clash each other. There will be only one True King. Let scale of Grand War happen and shake heaven and earth.

3\. Fate in Time: When The Undying one tired of world. He try to find his comrades. He decide to search through Time and Space.


	7. Fluffy scene here

A/N: New Chapter up. Enjoy, you mongrels. For all who chose the True king Route, I, Gilgamesh shall show the meaning of True Ki-

Shoo! Go away! Okay, I might answer some reviews in the bottom. For now, let's go!

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-  
(Ainz' POV, in an abandoned factory)

"Whoa... Okay, So your name is really Jack the Ripper?" I said to confirm what she said so far to me.

"...We just want to go back to mother's warmth..." She said in a pitiful state.

I asked many things to this child. She always referred to herself as 'we' or 'us'. Maybe out of habit?

She was basically an abandoned child in her life. Who knows?

Let's see here. I opened the stats screen and looked at her stats. Hmm? There was also a legend about her.

Name: Jack the Ripper

Class: Familiar

Alighment: Chaotic Evil

Master: Ainz Ooal Gown

Strength: B  
Durability: B  
Agility: A+  
Mana: EX  
Luck: D  
NP: C

Mindless Enchantment: D

Not really helping against mental interference, so her polluted mind skill is still active. She has a chance of betraying her master, although the master can still order her easily and she cannot refuse.

Mana sharing

Familiar class servants share mana with their own master.

Personal Skill

Murderer of the Misty Night: A (A+)  
Characteristic of a serial killer, not an assassin. In regards to the victim, the assailant always makes the first move. However, this first move can only be taken at night. Due to Ainz as her master, the rank got one level higher than the original and the chances increased.

Mental Pollution: C (B)  
Mental Interference magecraft has a medium chance of being blocked.

But Ainz as her master makes this skill one rank higher than original and she can block high mental interference.

Information Erasure: B (A)  
The very second a battle is finished, eye witnesses' and opponents' memories about the information concerning her abilities, true name, appearance, etc. disappear.

Due to Ainz as Master, it went one rank higher and she can do it even without battling, erasing information for the past five minutes by touching her victims' heads.

Surgical Procedure: E (D)  
Using a blood-stained scalpel she can medically treat her Master and self.  
Visually does not look sound, however, for the time being, it'll manage.

Due to Ainz again, she manages to do surgical procedures with good knowledge.

NP

Maria the Ripper-Holy Mother of Dismembering: D~B (A)  
Anti-Unit

Jack the Ripper's murder reproducing Noble Phantasm.  
When the conditions, "it is night-time," "opponent is a woman (female)" and "misty" are met and the Noble Phantasm is used, the contents of the body are expelled and they turn into a dismembered corpse.

In the case that not all conditions are met, only simple damage is dealt, however as each condition is met the power rises. This Noble Phantasm is not a knife attack but a kind of curse which makes long range use available.

To defend against this Noble Phantasm, rather than physical defense, resistance against curses is necessary.

Ainz as her master makes her have additional abilities makes this one rank higher, she can ignore any curse resistance once per week.

The Mist-Blackened Misty Metropolis: C (B)  
Bounded Field

Mist Bounded Field producing Bounded Field Noble Phantasm. The Noble Phantasm is the sulfuric mist created from magical energies. Servants do not take damage, Agility goes one Rank-Down. The user is able to decide who suffers the effects. Because the mist causes one to lose their sense of direction, to escape a B rank or higher "Instinct" or the use of magecraft is required.

One rank increase gives an additional ability, all kinds of magecraft inside the mist equal to C or lower will be nullified.

Legend

* * *

She grew up without ever having a home, and spent her time living in the streets. She was extremely thin, and lived outside even during cold weather. She only has memories of the alleyways shrouded in mist and stench. The areas where she slept were not places of rest, but rather nests covered in waste and feces where filthy rats ran about. She was in constant danger of being attacked at night while she slept, and upon waking up on the morning, someone may have easily died during the night. She constantly dealt with pitch black smog so bad that she often couldn't breathe properly or even open her eyes.

She eventually reached the point where her mind could no longer deal with the conditions. Upon randomly finding prostitutes, she would impose her image of a mother onto them. While better off than her, they were still crushed by their daily lives, having been worn down to existences that simply struggled to live day by day. While suffering from poverty and wondering whether they would die from starvation or disease, they simply told her to leave. Aware that she would be rejected, she hung her head, held back the tears, and wandered the streets once more without change. If she came into contact with her "Mother" again, she would slowly approach within the mist, and after saying "I'm sorry", she would slit their throats. As they were in anguish, she began to dissect them while in tears. After obtaining a part of the woman, she would press it against her face and cry while remembering the warmth of her mother's womb.

While she is thought to be a legendary serial killer who knew of dissection and slipped into the darkness of night to quietly perform his work, the true form of Jack the Ripper is just a pitiful girl. It is believed that all of her victims were assailed when unguarded, and they were all found with organs removed in a somewhat skilled fashion. Her lamentations never reached anyone, and it is unknown how she eventually faded away after the murders. No one knows if she was killed, committed suicide, or simply passed away naturally.

* * *

How sad... So this was the story of Jack the Ripper huh? Due to her being my familiar, I can see her flavor text and back story.

Hmm... No one should have experienced something like this. Even though I became the undead, the sense of pity was strong enough to touch my human side Suzuki Satoru.

If there was child like this in my previous life, what could I have done? Maybe if she was born in my era and lived close to me I might have adopted her. That way, I won't be lonely and finally have some family to live with too.

"I got a gist of it. So, do you really one a mother?" I said which made her eyes glimmer with hope.

"Yes! Umm... who are you? We don't understand how skeletons could talk?" She said, titling her head to the side.

"Let's just say I'm special, a talking skeleton from uhh... La La Land."

"Huh? We don't know what La La Land is..." She said, crossing her arms trying to think.

What the hell was I thinking? La La Land? My passive then kicked in. *Sigh* Okay, this child clothes still affected me, I needed to ask about her choice of clothing.

"So, *clears non-existent throat* Can I call you Jack?" I said out of confirmation and Jack only nodded.

"Why are you wearing clothes like those?" This was necessary alright! Her clothes disturb me. Even a solution maid uniform was not these revealing.

"We don't know. In life, we never used these clothes, now we are embarrassed." She said blushing.

Okay that's cute, so it meant she got them to match her legend as the serial killer? Then more of a reason to give her new ones. After seeing her legend, maybe it wasn't so bad to adopt her, even though she was just my summon. I could summon another Jack the Ripper if I wanted to.

But like Death knights, if I died she too will vanish. And I could feel it if I called another Jack the Ripper as a mid-tier summon, it wouldn't be the same original Jack the Ripper that I had come out. I guess I could only summon her once, huh? And only in this world.

Suddenly, something rang in my head. It was Albedo, huh? She was done with her clothes I guess.

I raise my staff of Ainz Ooal Gown up and tapped its lower tip on the ground once more and the gates to the throne room emerged beneath us. Albedo and one of the Pleiades battle maids who carried clothes come out. Wait, that's so many. She took a long time due to making multiple clothes isn't?

"Ah, Ainz-Sama. Here I am, I already finished my duty splendidly. Please praise me!" She said with a happy face.

"Umm, good Albedo. You did a good job! You too, Narberal Gamma." I said, which made them smile.

"Being praised by Ainz-sama is a blessing! It makes me love you even more!" She responded as usual.

"I'm only attending to Albedo-sama. There is no need to praise. Our sole existence is to serve our lord and that is Ainz-sama." Narberal droned which made me a bit troubled but accepted it nonetheless.

"Let me see then. Narberal, come here, bring the clothes." Narberal began to approach me and showed Albedo's creation.

Great. I forgot to tell Albedo about the criteria. All of these were too luxurious. What's this, a mantel with Naemean Lion fur? Wasn't this a rare-class item?

"Albedo is there any clothing that are more... normal?" I timidly asked.

"Hmm? Were they supposed to be befitting of you, Ainz-sama? *gasp* D-do you mean my creation is not suited to your taste? I-I'm sorry! Let me restart all of it and I will create 100 models of clothing for you so you can choose which one you like!" She overreacted a bit which I halted her with a gesture of my skeletal hand.

"You don't need to Albedo. Is there any clothing that looks like what a normal human would wear?"

"Human? I remember they always used those filthy ragged clothes suitable for feces. Or maybe they really used feces as clothes... I don't understand Ainz-sama, what do you want with those filthy insect's clothes." She said out of innocence.

That's it, this was useless. I forgot most of Nazarick residents had hatred towards human. I guess Albedo was out of question. But to respect her, I put these clothes in my pocket. ""the human clothes are for reconnaissance operation." She hummed at my reasoning.

"You can go back, and please call Sebas and CZ2128 Delta to me."

"Understood. Then... Wait Ainz-sama, who is she?" Albedo asked looking at Jack who stood beside me.

"Hmm? Oh her, she is my summon. Is there something interesting about her?" I was curious at how Albedo and Narberal were looking at her.

"No, there is no way a mere human could be interesting but..." Albedo began to get close to Jack. I'm afraid that Albedo wanted to kill Jack because she was a human. Not a normal human at least. But Jack would be finished in no time if Albedo was her opponent. I was about to order her to stop but her actions were different from what I had imagined.

She hugged her, she hug that white-haired, dumbfounded girl.

"Soooooo cute! She's like a doll! To think Ainz-sama's summon is this cute. I'm more familiar with skeletal figures if it was your majesty work. But this one is absolutely adorable!" She said, while still hugging her.

"...Mother?" Jack began to spoke. If Albedo's reaction already startled me, this one did way beyond it.

"M-m-mother? But wait! I-if you are a creation of Ainz-sama, that makes you his daughter. And if you called me Mother then I-I'm... His wife?! Kyaaaa~" She squealed with joy.

"Congratulations, Albedo-sama." Added Narberal.

Wait! What's with this development!? This is out of control!

"Don't worry little white, I am your mother! As such, I will become Ainz-sama legal wife, ufufufufu... Take that, fake booby vampire!" She said, referring to Shaltear.

-II—II-

(Shalltear's POV, Great Tomb of Nazarick Reality Marble)

"A-achoo!" Eh? Did I have the flu? But the undead can't get sick with that. "I have a bad feeling and I don't know why, but I really want to punch that gorilla mouth right now..."

-II—II-

(Ainz' POV, Abandoned Factory)

"Wait, Albedo. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask anything you please Ainz-sama."

"How can you accept her so easily and- please let go of her, you're suffocating her." Albedo saw Jack was buried in her chest and finally released her grip. Jack was still silent and looked like she tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Ah sorry, even though I can tell she is a human, she does not feel like a normal one. I can feel she reeks of negative energy. She is more close to a wraith, maybe that's why I accepted her so easily. And another thing, she is Ainz-sama's summon after all." She began to pat Jack's head which made her blush.

"Is that so? Then, is that all? Now please call Sebas and CZ2128 Delta now."

"Understood. I'm sorry for my rude behavior. If you may excuse me," she entered the gate to the throne room and vanished with Narberal. Jack looked really concerned, I wonder what would happen.

"...Mother?" She said that word again. Oh yeah, her legend. The affection from Albedo made her treated her as her mother.

"It was so warm... We like it" She smiled as she remembered the sensation of being in Albedo's arms, hugging herself.

"Would you like to meet her again?" I asked, to which she faced me with neck-breaking speed.

"YES! We would love it! We want to see Mother!" She exclaimed happily. Her smile put my heart at ease... even though I didn't have one. Sebas and CZ began appearing through the gate.

"I have arrived, Ainz-Sama. Is there anything you need?" Sebas bowed with a gentle smile. He was the leader of the Pleiades squad.

"Reporting for duty," CZ also came, one of the Pleiades' battle maids like Narberal.

Okay, everyone was here.

"Sebas, it's just trivial matter, but I need you to find some clothes for me and her in the shopping district near here. Trade some gold for the money of this country called "yen" in one of those money exchange shops. You can take her with you if you want too. And CZ, with your "Keen Eyes" ability, help Sebas in picking some clothes."

"Understood."

"Before that Ainz-sama, may I-"

"About her, right?" I cut Sebas off.

"As expected of Ainz-sama. Your wisdom exceeds even the most brilliant minds of Nazarick."

I began to tell him and CZ about her and even told them her legend. This made Sebas pity her while CZ disappeared... Wait, what?

CZ suddenly was beside Jack, startling her. When did she move anyway?

"Cute." She said, making Jack blush.

"Mother?" Jack responded.

"No, sister." CZ said. I remembered CZ likes cute things, Jack was still within the category of cute for her it seems.

"Then Ainz-sama, we will fulfill our duty. Let's go CZ, Jack-san." Sebas addressed both females and they began to go outside since it was still daytime.

*Sigh* I'm bored again. Maybe I should have kept an eye on them and Ryuunosuke with my mirror of remote viewing. To be honest, I almost forgot about him. Hope that macaroon's effect was still on him.

END

A/N: Done! I'm sorry, I said it will be the other characters' reactions about Ainz being outside of the dock before. But I didn't have a clear view at how they view Ainz. I got stressed out and did this chapter instead. But I'll try to do it in the next chapter. Maybe some of you can give suggestions to help? Until then, Farewell~

Review Answer Corner

Illdio13: I wrote the route thingy to train myself in handling multiple routes. I always love these types of stories in VN including fate/stay night. Mystery misunderstanding is my favorite. Thank you for having faith in my stories and I hope you have a good day too. Sorry I can't answer all of it, and about doing all three. You are right, I will add other elements of unpicked routes but True King will be the highlighted theme.

Ahsoei: In legend, Iskandar's birth is strange. When he was still in his mother womb, her mother was struck by lightning. As such, his legend says that Iskandar is the son of Zeus.

Paxloria: You reminded me of Ryuunosuke's circumstance. Don't worry, I did not really forget about him, I mean it. And Ainz' wish huh? I doubt about Ainz wanting to wish everything back to when YGGDRASIL was still open. They still have lives in real life, they ought to quit again in the future. Unless he wished for YGGDRASIL to become Reality and his comrades return. But as you said, it wouldn't be true. And Kariya's circumstances, be happy as there will be different endings for Kariya and Sakura. But that can be something bad, or something good. If you chose Heaven Slayer, it would have been a happy ending for her... Oops! That's a spoiler muahahaha. But now? Hmm... Let's see what our Benevolent Overlord will do... under my hand!

Descartes2404: Oh I know that. I even wrote it as the NP for Ainz. Thanks for telling me, and thank you for the bones. It looks good for my new throne.

Amimai002: I definitely agree with you. High-five! *clap*


	8. Before new Arc

A/N: Welcome to Caster of Death. This will be the last side story; we will march onto the next event after this. But it doesn't mean there will be no side stories anymore. I'll answer reviews at the bottom. Now let's go.

Warning: OC Noble phantasm for Gilgamesh and new concept.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

(Archer/Gilgamesh's POV, Tohsaka Mansion)

That battle at the dock was quite interesting. Everyone was always the same, those mongrels' heroic spirits always used my weapon to gain fame. Diarmuid ua Duibne, he used my weapon too when it was in my possession a long time ago.

And there was Iskandar. Maybe he didn't steal anything from me yet but that self-proclaimed true king was an insult to my presence. I will give him a lesson later.

And then there was that Mad Dog berserker. I swore he will be the first mongrel that I turn into minced meat. Even a thousand deaths weren't enough for what he has done to me and my weapon that he soiled. Next time I meet him again; there will be no more of Tokiomi's interference. I won't allow it anymore.

And there was Saber. Arthur Pendragon, no... Arturia Pendragon. *grins* To think that the King of Knights was a girl, ridiculous. But her weapon named Excalibur was the real deal. A sword forged as the prototype of my weapon called Demonic Sword Gram. Such a beautiful weapon that I wanted to possess. And there was something intriguing about her, I'll check on her later and see if she could entertain me.

Lastly, Caster. Since he was the most mysterious one I activated my hidden noble phantasm, Sha Naqba Nimuru, to see through the lies of the world. And there I found Caster using a spell to hide his appearance and presence. No matter how good he hid, my Naqba Imuru cannot be fooled. And yet that's what I doubted about this ability.

His identity was still mostly unknown even with my hidden noble phantasm, and anything that I only grasped was his name being Ainz Ooal Gown, he was the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and an undead overlord. Very interesting, to think someone managed to summon a lich. But still, most of the information about him was still hidden or unreachable. Naqba Imuru should be able to see everything, even across alternate worlds. Yet half of his information was still sealed and Naqba Imuru told me that even it can't unveil the truth behind him.

To think there was something this interesting. *grins* Caster, huh? He was really mysterious, and his staff that was similar to Caduceus. I don't think it was really it, something seemed off with the weapon and it was still within the category unknown since Sha Naqba Imuru still can't find more information on it. I had the prototype of Caduceus called Nighzida, a spear that could send one's existence to the underworld forcefully.

I summoned the spear to confirm it, a golden portal appeared beside me revealing the staff and I gestured my hand to grab the staff-like thing.

This was the only treasure that was not stolen right from the vault but rather transformed itself into a twin snake, wandering out the vault and off to earth after I passed away.

It was a spear which represented the origin of hell, crafted to respect my ancestor Ningishzida the god of the underworld. This spear was the equivalent of Ea, a sword that split heaven and earth. This spear has a vague concept of weapon, if Ea was the origin of swords then Ningishzida was the origin of spears. Its appearance resembled more of a staff, and there were patterns of swirling snakes in every corner of this weapon.

Ningishzida – the spear that split Hell and Earth. Along with Ea and Tiamat, the concept of World was born.

The prototype of Caduceus was of little use, Ea was still my trump card. But the doubt still lingered within me. Either Caster had a noble phantasm that concealed himself from my hidden noble phantasm thoroughly or his existence itself was too vague or a complete anomaly that just existed.

There was a legend of the blind prophet called Tiresias, But Naqba Nimuru told me he was not Tiresias in any way or form since he was not a lich or even an undead skeleton.

*laughs* Interesting, he would be the second one I would test myself. And seeing his past self, he might be a worthy opponent to unleash my full power.

Hmm? Someone opened my room's door. Oh, it's just Tokiomi. He approached me and bowed.

"Oh Lord Gilgamesh, I'm sorry for forcefully activating my command seal. I humbly apologize from the bottom of my heart. It was necessary to conceal your prowess so the opponents cannot know yet your gracious name." He said. Hmph, such an unreasonable circumstance.

"You fool, Tokiomi. There was no need to conceal my identity. Those mongrels should know who I am just by a single glance since I'm their king. And you dare to activate that command seal? I swear if you do it again, your head will be the price!" I said which made the mongrel Tokiomi cower before me.

"Y-yes, my Lord. I wouldn't dare do it again." He said, bowing deeply. Hmph... At least he knew his place. That was a plus, but still.

"I am a man of my word. If you ever do that again I will personally behead you. I will give you another chance, I hope this will not be put to waste Tokiomi. This gesture is already very humble of me." My words made him sweat all over.

"Yes my Lord, I will cherish this second chance." He said. Well, that was all for him, time to change the topic.

"Tokiomi, do you know anything about Caster? Anything at all." I asked.

"From surveillance of Assassin, Caster was able to summon the undying named Death Knights. Everyone called him Hermes but I doubt if he was really Hermes since there was no way a divine spirit can be summoned. Grail can't afford to materialize a divine spirit and is only able to call a Demi-god at most. Just like Your Highness." He explained, which made this more interesting. There were still things to investigate, huh? To be able to summon an immortal one like that was no easy feat without proper power.

While I pondered about many things, Tokiomi interrupted.

"I'm sorry my Lord, Is that in your hand some kind of weapon? May I know what it is?" He asked. Hmph, since I'm in a good mood I told him.

"This is Ningishzida, a spear who can forcefully send an existence to the underworld. Resistances do not hinder this weapon's ability. One of the origins of weapons I possessed during my reign as the King of Uruk. *grins*" Tokiomi looked so impressed, that's normal. Such a weapon cannot be comprehended by a mere mortal anyway.

"It has another ability when it's thrown to the enemy..." Tokiomi stared curiously.

"And that is?"

"*chuckles* Its..."

-II—II-

(Keyneth's POV, Hotel room)

"You fool, Lancer! Why couldn't you kill Saber faster before Lord Hermes interfered? With Berserker's help and Saber's weakened state, you should have dealt with her faster than I expected! Now everyone knows your identity, why must everything not go as I planned!" I screamed at my useless servant Diarmuid.

To think that an enemy servant managed to summon a divine spirit. It would be troublesome. Was Grail now strong enough to materialize one? If knew know that fact, I would have summoned Ishtar or Zeus since I had their remnants. Now what should I do?

"I'm sorry, master. But I swear in the name of the Knight of Fionn I will bring Saber's head to you." He said which made me more aggravated.

"I don't need your petty vow! What I need is merit." I screamed at him again which made him silent, but my fiancé interrupted.

"It's okay Keyneth, it's not all his fault. Why did you lecture Waver in that dock instead of attacking Saber's master anyway? Since Lancer made Saber busy, you should be able to eliminate her master to help him." Said Sola-ui.

Ack! She was right, I don't have an excuse to that. I guess it was really partially my fault. I got carried away with my temper. This was not good for my image. *sigh* Fine...

"Alright Lancer, I forgive you. But remember this, I won't tolerate failure again. Next time, we should find something about Berserker's identity and maybe make an alliance with Lord Hermes' master." I said.

"Thank you for your forgiveness master. Must we really form an alliance with Lord Hermes' master?" He asked, out of worry.

"What are you saying, Lancer? Teaming up with him is the fastest way to eliminate the other servants. Did you see what he can do to you and Berserker? That's what a god looks like. It's far above you and that mad servant and that's even only his mere summon. Since I know everything about other participants, only Hermes' master was still unknown. If we can form an alliance with him/her, we can know who he/she is and backstab him/her. That way, since I doubt we can win fairly one a one-on-one against Hermes himself." I said, to which Diarmuid disagreed. But I ignored him nonetheless. And maybe, I could ask a few tips on alchemy from the creator himself. *grin*

-II—II-

(Waver's POV, Library of Fuyuki)

Today, I read so many books. From Arthurian legend, Irish lore, even Greek legends. I got a gist of it for all noble phantasms except Berserker and Archer, Assassin was out since he was dying earlier. Arthur... Or I don't know, since I was surprised that Arthur was a female. Her noble phantasm should be Excalibur, a sword that could amplify something. That meant her sword was able to amplify something like condensed mana from air or something? Or as legend said, hope of people.

Diarmuid ua uibne. It was pretty much obvious. He was the cleverest of all servants. His noble phantasm was Gae Dearg, a spear that could pierce through magic and Gae Buidhe, a spear that could inflict unhealable wounds.

Berserker... I don't know why but I can't see anything about him. That mist surely blocked my prowess as a master to see the other servants' parameters. The only clue was that he used full plate armor.

And then there was Caster. His parameters consisted of B rank strength and A Durability which were too high for a Caster class servant, making me doubt my perception. And that stupid Rider called him Hermes, the Greek god of invention. But the church said that Divine spirits can't be summoned, that's where I doubted his identity. If the Rider and Church were right, then there was only one person who can clarify who this person was that wielded Caduceus.

Tiresias, the blind prophet of Greece. A messenger of the gods like Hermes and the one who created the Caduceus himself. It was said that origin of Caduceus was from twin snakes, one male and one female who were killed by Tiresias with a staff. And then, because Tiresias killed the female one, he was cursed to become a woman by Hera. After seven years he found the same snake and killed it by the same staff to become male again. The staff that used to kill those 2 snakes merge in to one and become Mythical staff that can control life and death. Thus, the origin of Caduceus was born and Hermes was the one who retrieved it.

There was another speculation about Tiresias' story and Caduceus' origin, but this one was more fitting. There was a high probability that that luxurious robe Caster is Tiresias. I must tell this to Rider right away but I doubt he would accept it easily since he still treated Caster as Hermes.

And there was a high probability that the reason why Caster used that mask to hide his eyes was because he was blind, a crucial part to his identity.

I just hope my hard work paid off to win this war.

-II—II-

(Risei's POV, Church)

I didn't believe that Caster was the Greek God of invention at all. It should be another heroic spirit who possessed the same staff like maybe Eris or Tiresias. But Eris was out since this Caster was male, so Tiresias was more fitting.

From the surveillance of Assassins, Caduceus was indeed able to control life and death as shown by reviving the undying ones. And he also used a spell with English incantations. That was still a mystery since if he was Greek, he should use the ancient Greek language for incantation. But that was merely trivial matter.

This must be dealt with, we must know who this entity's master was since Caster's master was the only one with unknown whereabouts. Maybe I should order Kirei to make the Assassins keep Caster out.

We must report our findings to Tokiomi later. Until then, we must make this a win to Tohsaka's side.

-II—II-

(Kiritsugu's POV, in some apartment)

Today, we prepared to eliminate Lancer's master. Both of Saber's hands were needed to activate her noble phantasm. But Lancer Gae Buidhe prevent that, the only way is to kill Lancer to dispel its curse. As such, we will attack Keyneth at his hotel later. Preparations were needed to devise our plan.

Maya and I would operate soon. Today I just confirmed my suspicions, Caster was not Hermes. He lacked many things Hermes had such as appearance. Those symbols in his robe were nowhere near Hermes'. But I don't know who he was except guessing he was Tiresias, the original creator of Caduceus.

I needed Caster to confirm it himself later since we were in a temporary alliance now. Having a Caster class servant was a big step for me and Tiresias was capable of seeing the future. But I couldn't trust him completely since betrayal could happen. I must tell Iri and Saber to be cautious of Caster since he was still vague heroic spirit the same as Archer while Berserker was still completely unknown.

I will meet Caster's master too. I wonder what he/she looked like... Hope he/she was not an expert magus like Tokiomi.

Also, I wonder if Iri was still in the castle, she was so rebellious sometimes that she did as she pleased when finding new things.

-II—II-

(Kariya's POV, some slums)

Shit! To think Tokiomi's servants escaped, and now Berserker was out of control and suddenly attacking Saber. This body couldn't handle too much of Berserker needs.

Damn you Zouken, if I could only kill you... But it was useless, I needed to save Sakura no matter what. Damn you too, Tokiomi. I swore that I will kill you and this bullshit of an excuse called "mage circumstance and heir" or whatever.

And that Caster was dangerous. He managed to fend off Berserker with just his familiar. I can't imagine what would happen if he fought Berserker himself. Did Berserker have a chance if Caster fight without familiar? I need to recover my body first. The worms inside me is agitated. I need some sleep.

Please Sakura, endure it a little longer, your uncle will save you!

-II—II-

(Irisviel's POV, shopping district)

Whoa, so many goods! There were food, clothes, electronics and many more! Completely different from Einzbern's surrounding which were had snow all over. This place was so lively.

Saber's duty was to escort me, both of us enjoyed our time in here... Well, only me actually since she was so stiff that she couldn't even put a smile on and remained stoic.

Ugh! I can't stand it. She needed to have a little fun.

"Ne~ Saber, you should smile more you know. It's really fun in here. So many goods I want to buy. Your stoic face is so nerving." I said frankly but Saber just replied with an indifferent tone.

"I can't do that Irisviel. We are in unknown territory. There are chances an enemy servant might attack us or is watching us. So I will remain on guard." She said. Still playing the stubborn one, huh?

"But Saber, fighting in broad daylight is forbidden you know. And you might be disqualified from the church, even mage's association. So there is no way other masters will take that risk." I tried to ease Saber's worry but I guess it was ineffective.

"There may be treacherous ones like Lancer's master who try to do something. No matter what happens, I will be on guard and pay attention to the surroundings. Irisviel, you do what you want." Ah Saber, it's hard dealing with you.

"?!" Saber suddenly started looking around frantically. No way! Was an enemy master really out to attack us in broad daylight?

"Saber, what is it?" I asked, alarmed at her anxiousness.

"Someone is watching us, and it's hostile. I can't pinpoint its location but it should be quite near. Looks like we must leave, there are too much civilians here. Let's go Irisviel." She said as she dragged me by the hand. Well, I guess fun time was over. It was great while it lasted.

-II—II-

(Jack's POV, Rooftop)

"Hmm... Good, so you sensed it too." Said my new sister CZ to Us. We were on top of a building far from the enemy servants and masters. To think that there was an enemy here, we were just out to visit a store and buy some clothes.

Saber could feel Our presence due to my class not being an Assassin. Our presence concealment was lost while my sister had one. It's good that Sebas used some kind of skill to conceal us all.

"Looks like they left. We can go down now." Said Sebas, which was sister's leader.

"Understood," sister began to go down while I followed suit with Sebas.

"Then without further ado, we cannot let Ainz-sama wait." Sebas said and ordered us to follow him. They were all so kind to me. Mother, sister CZ and even Sebas. But on top of that was Mr. Bone, no- Father. To think that We also yearned for a father...

Back at the 3rd Grail War We remembered We shouldn't be able to be summoned again due to Ruler authority. But father was able to do it, ignoring ruler's power. Father was powerful, we respected it. We will not gonna disappoint him. We will dissect and mutilate anyone that stood in father's way. This was the only way to repay his kindness.

-II—II-

(Ryuunosuke POV, Orphanage and later at sewer)

Huh? I don't know why but I feel someone was always calling me. Well, who cares?

Today I was surrounded by children and become nice guy to them by playing with them and have some conversation. Since my Lord gave that burger... thingy I felt weird. It was like my body had been modified. I began to lose passion in killing children and resume my project.

And I don't know why but I like kids in a different way now. Was I becoming a a pedophile? Umm... I guess not since if I were, I would have raped them.

I just liked them, that's all. Maybe my Lord gave me a new view on the world when he gave me that burger? Was he really the demon king? He was a failure then, his act was too kind. But well, even the scariest faces have the purest hearts.

*chuckle* Well but I have a new project though. Today at the sewer, I tortured a bully who tried to make fun of a little girl. I chopped his entire limb while he was still conscious, torturing the bully was awesome.

I found my new passion, thanks to my Lord. My choice was wilder, I didn't feel like killing children anymore, but I will kill those who tried to be assholes. Ahh, so much fun~ It's coooooool!

I should say thanks later to him. But for now, let's play. There were still screams of agony I wanted to hear, and creating a new project from the limb of a grown man was my new trending theme. Let's make a Chuthlu throne!

END.

A/N: Done! Well, I don't know about this chapter but it should create a new opening to the next scene. Since Ainz was not like Gilles who summoned an eldritch horror in the middle of town and ganged up by all servants (except Berserker and Archer) I will create a new original arc for Ainz and the other.

Until next time, farewell~

Review answer corner:

Accelarator-chan: Yeah!

Holyscythe: Here you go.

Piddle: I doubt if she still has Caliburn since this is a different version of Arthuria, But I'll try to consider your suggestion about stealing Excalibur with Angra Mud.

Jack the Vile Ripper: I guess I already talked about that in "Challenge"? my other fic. Well of course, that will happen later on.

Illdio13: I doubt I will be as good as Maruyama-sensei. He is detailed but not forcefully. It's hard to imitate him.

Ahsoei: I put in your suggestion. Thanks for reminding me~

Question: Should Jack use Japanese or english honorific To call CZ and Albedo?


	9. Round Table Meeting part 1

A/N: Welcome, welcome to the Caster of Death! What? Too early? I got stressed out and decided to do something, and this was one of it. Even though I'm still busy due to meetings in real life I can't stand it anymore. Now, prepare and please evaluate me at handling 3rd POVs since this is my second time writing in such a way.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

Ainz has the ability to create reality marbles, and within them resided unfathomable creatures known as the heteromorphic race. There were many, including Vampires, Undead, Demon, Elemental, etc. that resided within his reality marble.

In life, Ainz didn't not have this power. But due to this universe's rules, Ainz gained through his memory of glory during his reign with other 40 supreme beings. The memory was so strong that he can create reality marbles due to it affecting him. The power to make his own world outside current reality as such, the power that rivalled True Magic in term of miracle.

Now Ainz had used that power to meet his guardians by dematerializing from the world to enter his reality marble in his mind. He entered the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. There were many powerful beings that resided in this fortress, and some of them were known as floor guardians. The Great Tomb of Nazarick consisted of ten floors, with 7 guardians from the first to eighth floors and the Overseer of all guardians who guarded them. Ainz has ordered all Guardians to rendezvous at the Round table of the 9th floor to discuss something with them.

All the guardians were confused because their lord has just ordered them to come to one of the most sacred rooms known as the Round Table, a place where all of their supreme beings discussed among themselves.

Meanwhile at the second floor, the Tomb gave off a frightening atmosphere just by entering it. There stood a beautiful petite vampire with one of the Pleiades battle maids.

"Did Ainz-sama really order us to enter that room?" Said Shaltear, the True vampire guardian of first three floors of Nazarick, questioning one of the battle maids of Pleiades, Lupusregina.

"Yes, Well, I don't know why but he ordered Shalltear-sama to arrive immediately. All other guardians will also come." The werewolf said while Shalltear pondered on something.

'Finally, I can see Ainz-sama again! Those white smooth bones, beautiful skeletal figure. And those hollow, eerie eyes of his. It's been so long! But I heard that bitch met him earlier than me? Unthinkable! Ainz-sama's head wife should be me! But let's see what Ainz-sama wants first, my own personal desires can come later. And that bitch gorilla mouth will also come anyway, I might settle this with her.'

Said the divine caster began walking towards the 9th floor of Nazarick. She ordered all the lesser vampires and vampire brides to keep guard in her absence.

The 5th floor of Nazarick, a place full of white snow and glaciers that can freeze anyone who trespassed this domain.

"Is that so? Then we will not make his majesty wait. I shall depart immediately. Thank you." Said the gigantic insect Cocytus, the 5th floor's guardian, at his room which consisted of ice furniture.

"Then, shall I go with you?" Asked one of the battle maids of Pleiades known as Solution, bowing before Cocytus.

"Then come. It's been a while since Ainz-sama has called for us. It's finally our time to devote ourselves for our supreme being." Cocytus immediately prepared something necessary like his weapon consisting of various axes and swords to show that he will always be on guard and is doing his duty to protect their beloved domain called Nazarick. They departed together to the 9th floor at the Round Table room.

The 6th floor of Nazarick, a forest with an enormous coliseum adorned with majestic handmade sky created by one of the supreme beings.

"Heh! Ainz-sama is back. Yahoo! You hear that Mare? There is no time to waste. Let's go!" She ran straight away to the entrance of 7th floor.

"But, Onee-chan! Ah! She's gone... Moo~ Onee-chan, wait for me!" The little brother elf of Aura called Mare, trying to catch up with his older sister.

"..." Shizu just stood there, emotionlessly after reporting and watching the twin sisters' antics. Either she was dumbfounded or just didn't care. More likely the latter, but she decided to follow them.

Shizu remember something important, She decide to grab 'that' and show it to little serial murder later.

"...Jack will like him." She said, humming at the possibility.

The 7th floor of Nazarick, the floor guardian known as Demiurge resided here. The only thing to describe this floor was 'Hell on Earth.'

"So, Ainz-sama has come back? It's been quite a while. I missed it when Ainz-sama bestowed his supreme wisdom to us. I'll be right there after I feed my beloved chimaeras. Don't worry, it won't be long. I will definitely be there in no time." Said Chaos to the other battle maid of Pleiades called Yuri Alpha.

"Then, I will leave. I will tell that to Ainz-sama if Demiurge-sama is a bit busy." She said while preparing to exit.

"Don't worry, I'm no way in hell going to be late. It's an insult even for me to keep Ainz-sama waiting and I don't like insulting myself." He said while still tending to his beloved pets. But even Yuri knows that Demiurge looked hasty. Looks like he really meant his word.

'As expected of floor guardian-sama. Their loyalty is boundless, but I won't lose.' Thought Yuri while heading back to her post in the 9th floor.

-II-II-

At the Round Table, Ainz has ordered some of the Pleiades maids to inform all of the guardians, except the 4th and 8th, again to come.

It's been a while since he used this room. He remembered the joy when Ainz talked with the other companions. They usually used this room for discussing about strategies, hobbies, asking for opinions, venting with the other, and even just talking about random things, but mostly for discussing upcoming events in YGGDRASIL and how to conquer it together.

What a memory, Ainz always reminisced that time when Ainz Ooal Gown was in his prime. The last time this room was used was to say good bye to the other members. But only Herohero came.

It was a disappointment for Ainz that they can't even spare time for the last day of YGGDRASIL, but can't get angry at them either since they had families and busy lives unlike him. He actually had a busy life too, but he preferred to play since his _True Family_ was in here.

Currently, he was sitting on one of the white chairs that had his name engraved onto it. There were a total of 41 seats circling the Round Table. But sometimes, names do not matter since everyone could take a seat anywhere they pleased due to them being nothing but decoration. But seeing those chairs made him imagine that they were still there, sitting beside him.

Somehow, he felt sad knowing how long it would take for him to find his comrades that were probably lingering somewhere else. But this was not the world where Ainz made his search before. He was sure that this was a different world than before. And that give him one last question.

How can he be here?

How can he be summoned to fight in a battle royale to kill others for obtaining a wish granting device? This was still unknown to him, and for that this meeting had been deployed.

"Papa? Are you okay?" Inquired the little white-haired girl named Jack. He was also still confused at how his summoned creatures changed appearance to become a little girl. He remembered that his Jack the ripper was a slender masked guy with a maniacal laughter. He would discuss this with other guardians later too.

And she was not wearing that revealing tight suit again, she was now wearing something Shaltear always used, which was Gothic Lolita attire. Different from Shaltear's color which was red, this one was black. And there was a rather big white ribbon on her hip that made her scream "Gothic Lolita version of Alice in Wonderland."

He remembered she used her hat before, which matched her attire when they the met the King of Conquerors in Fuyuki Park. She looked almost like doll. Well, the one who recommended it was Shizu herself. She was constantly hugging her due to being absolutely adorable. Sometimes, Jack would squirm in shyness due to being uncomfortable or not used to being hugged. But after some time, she didn't mind it anymore and might have taken delight in it.

Seeing that scene made Ainz comfortable. 'Maybe this is the feeling when you see the adorableness of your children?' Thought Ainz, seeing her face back then. He never even became a father in his previous life so he could only deduce what being a father or parent actually felt about this due to his experience in handling Aura and Mare. Ainz never had any blood related family members from birth and lived in an orphanage until his transfer to the new world by an unknown force.

Currently in the room were Sebas, Jack, and Ryuunosuke. Sebas was there to see if he had some need in this room. Jack was pretty much his familiar from now on, and his new family. He called Ryuunosuke here too to see if he knew something about why Ainz was summoned in the first place. If he remembered correctly, a servant is a Heroic Spirit from a dead hero, but he doubted if he was truly dead. He had never even confirmed if he was already dead or not. But he could confidently say that he was not dead, at least not yet in the previous one.

Since the maids were still taking quite some time in calling all of them, Ainz decided to strike up a conversation with the little serial murderer.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to worry, just a bit of thinking here and there." Ainz said, trying to be as kind as he could since that's what normal humans... or former humans would do in his original reality.

"If you want to kill, we will kill." She said plainly as if it was natural. Seeing her legend Ainz was not surprised at all but it still gave him an uneasy feeling if a child like her were to kill constantly. Different from Aura and Mare, who were designed to be fighters, Jack was just serial murderer seeking for warmth and was not really suitable for fighting and more akin to rogue type class who use either hit and run tactic, or killing from the shadow like she always do.

Even if he could, he wanted all the guardians to just live happy lives and not be hostile towards everything other than their own comrades or the Overlord himself. But that's impossible, they viewed this, or even the previous world, as garbage and want to dispose all creations. If he was not the one who restricted them, they might already have embarked on a grand conquest for world domination.

"No, you don't need to, child. There is nothing to be killed. At least, none yet. Did I ever mention that the clothes perfectly suit you?" I tried to flatter her to change the topic to a lighter one. Of course I already complimented Shizu picking it, it perfectly suited her abnormally. It's like that those clothes were made to be worn by her (1)

"...You already said it." She blushed while she faced away.

'Yeah I know I did but it's quite amusing,' thought Ainz. He once even tried to flatter Aura or Mare, their reactions were more than Jack's but hers was still amusing nonetheless.

"Ne, my Lord. I have never seen something so classy like this. Is this even a house? You said this is a house but... Isn't this more like castle!? As expected from Demon king." He said, grinning to his surroundings. Ainz almost forgot that his 'master' was still here so he began a conversation with him.

"Ryuunosuke-san, let me ask you something if you will. What did you use to summon me as your familiar?" The Elder Lich asked which made the cold murderer ponder a bit before saying "aha!" He grabbed something from his pocket and showed it to him, it was a book with no title, just blank on the front.

"Well, I used this on trying to summon you, my Lord, with a little juice of that woman back then. I created a Satanic-like pentagram to summon you. After reading the incantation, I summoned you from the depths of hell!" He said proudly while waving his book to the air.

"May I have a look?"

"Of course! It might be a book of your kin anyway. And I can't even comprehend most of the words in there. Maybe you can read it for me my Lord, if you're not busy with your 'business' hehe." He said and handed it over to Ainz.

'This is...' When he tried to open the book, all he saw were just scribbles of some unknown language, and somewhere there was an incantation. But only a little bit of it was English. The rest were symbols of unknown origin. The English incantation was probably for summoning a servant.

Ainz decided to close the book but something changed within it before Ainz completely closed it. Ainz opened it again and to his surprise, the once illegible scribbles slowly became readable.

'What has caused this?' He thought, his mind guessing on something.

[Competent in Evil Language activated]

It's a power that made his voice scream evil, but it actually has a different power from the looks of it. He could suddenly read what was inside the book, and now that he can he began to read aloud.

Ainz' eyes would have widened, only if he had eyes to begin with. This book... There was something wrong to it.

-II-II-

Ainz guessed that the macaroon only changed his perception and slightly altered his taste but couldn't change his personality. He could change it with a memory wipe out spell but Ainz guessed it wasn't needed since he was not killing for fun anymore, although his sense of killing with art was still there. Even Sebas' eye twitched hearing this man openly talk about limbs of the victims he killed.

At least, he was now a Hero of Justice, no... the Anti-Hero of justice. He preferred some assholes now rather than kids. He began to despise bullies and thugs who thought they were tough and abused the weak. Ainz already observed him before with his remote viewing mirror, he really became the defender of a child in an instant due to the macaroon's effect.

To think it would be this effective, now a serial murderer who targeted kids disappeared and a new serial killer arose who killed indiscriminately. That's only a public opinion though, but it was actually those who got on his nerves and mostly delinquent. Ainz' opinion was raised slightly about him, but still. Killing was not the only way. Maybe he ought to teach him to not kill his prey and instead inflict fear to them so there would be no unnecessary bloodshed. But he still don't have the lead at how he can change his hobby except wipe out his memory. And he doesn't have time to rehabilitate him

He had quite the martial arts at his disposal and was an expert in handling his scalpel as a weapon when fighting multiple thugs. That's why he could solo 4 or 5 adults without guns. But luckily, he restrained himself from killing in front of the child within the vicinity.

In summary, he was very protective towards the child and very hostile to those who wanted to hurt them, to the point that he would kill them without second thoughts.

'I wonder how much negative karma he has before? and how much positive after eating that cash item' Ainz though seeing his nonchalant face.

He guessed macaroon's effect was too strong for a human like him to handle. But the Overlord will see if there was another side effect of that cash item.

After some time conversing with each other, all the guardians except the 4th and 8th came to the room. They greeted Ainz very politely, with perfect manners in addressing the Eclipse bearer. And Albedo, which was the Overseer of all the guardians, also came to greet him and attend the meeting since Ainz him self that personally call her through [Message].

It was necessary to share this thoughts to the others anyway, especially Demiurge and Albedo who were the most brilliant minds of Nazarick.

Now, their meeting had begun.

END

A/N: This is the True prologue before we go to the new arc. Please tell me how I did on handling a 3rd person POV. Until then, farewell.

(1) Gothic Lolitas have epithets of 'Unclear' in it. Perfect for Jack's circumstance and her legend, which is unclear and mysterious.

We use cookies. By using our site, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our Cookies & Privacy Policies.

Acce


	10. Round Table Meeting part 2 FinaleOmake

A/N: Welcome to Caster of Death. This is the last True Prologue. It's a bit faster than you expected, isn't? But my hands are ready to make a new one. Remember when I said I'm not into Omake? I'll try to make one at the bottom of the chapter. Let's go to the story.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

The Round Table meeting had begun. Ainz had ordered all Guardians to sit in any chair at the vicinity. Although all guardians were reluctant at first, Ainz convinced them that it's okay and began to sit accordingly.

All of the guardians sat in their respective creators' chairs. Demiurge in Ulbert Alain Odle chair, Cocytus in Warrior Take-mikazuchi chair, and so on except for Aura and Mare. One of them must sit in another chair like Tigris Eupherates chair instead of Bukubuku Chagama, their creator.

Sebas and the other Pleiades battle maids stayed at the entrance of the room to observe from afar and guard the conversation against intruders and spies that may arise although it was unlikely.

Jack and Ryuunosuke were on Ainz' left and right respectively. With this in order Ainz began the conversation.

"Thank you for arriving in time, all Guardians. It's been a while since I last visited. Is everything still in order?" Ainz said just to start up the meeting with a light topic.

"Yes Ainz-sama. Demiurge and I have organized some new systems to keep everything in order while Ainz-sama was away. Since Nazarick somehow changed place again, there will be much different jobs for us to do." Said the black winged succubus in her professional persona.

Ainz in his usual self would ask the details about this organization but since he didn't have the time he decided to go to the main issue.

There were three topics he wanted to discuss with them, and he needed their opinions so he could be sure about his method of thinking. Even though Ainz would surely rely more on Albedo or Demiurge, the other Guardians could also provide reasonable opinions so Ainz brought them too.

And now the first topic was...

"Firstly, are there changes in Nazarick like you pointed out Albedo? I want to know if there are any significant changes since this place has become conceptual form that resides within my mind."

This was his first topic. His Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick had become something called Reality Marble in this world. From Ainz' information as a servant, a Reality Marble was the power to create world/s that are completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal landscapes and sealing off the regular World. When Ainz used it, it brought an imaginary world that resided within his mind and projected it outside of current reality. And it can bring dozens of people into his imaginary world.

It reminded him of Pocket Reality Manipulation he studied during his life.

And what he did today was enter his mind state by cutting of his existence momentarily from reality and entering his mind where the Great Tomb of Nazarick resided as a Reality Marble. He could bring two or three people from Reality to join him. That's why he brought Ryuunosuke and Jack in there and they were basically cut off from reality momentarily, just like him.

But it would not be for that long though. He could only enter or materialize his reality marble for two hours if it's not used for fights and 30 minutes at best if he used it to fight. It would be worse if he didn't have a massive mana pool like now.

"Yes, according to Eight-Edge Assassins. The world outside Nazarick has shifted to void sky with no existence. But luckily, we have our poisonous swamp back." Said Demiurge reporting.

"Well, we still have our sky made by Blue Planet-sama." Said Aura in laid back tone.

"True" added the blue warrior.

"Then, is it safe to assume that Nazarick is within a different dimension?" Said Ainz wanting to confirm it.

"Yes, we remember it should be a plain field like in New World. But now, it's unlikely we are able to go out. And somehow, the sky became a Void and according to Eight-Edge Assassins, nothing can be seen in its vicinity which makes us doubt if we can go any further. And I, along with Demiurge actually want to test if we can travel outside of Nazarick using Demiurge's hell hound first as an experiment. But since Ainz-sama is in here, we would like your permission." Said Albedo in a dignified tone. Ainz liked this Albedo, so professional. This made him at ease that his Guardians were reliable.

"Don't worry, I hereby permit you and Demiurge to continue your experiment. This development is what we need anyway."

"Then I have some issues with Ainz-sama. Somehow we don't even need to eat anymore. Of course we Guardians can block our hunger off by using magic items but Pleiades and regular maids still need food. Since this place has become what my Lord calls a Reality Marble, they don't need to eat and claim they are always full." Said Cocytus, reporting another change in Nazarick.

Ainz of course remembered that Reality Marble existed due to him providing mana to keep it materialized. He didn't need to provide mana as long as his Reality Marble wasn't existing. Were they always full because Ainz provided mana? Or were there also information that the Reality Marble is just a conceptual reality from imagination? That meant all of Nazarick became conceptual existences outside normal limitations. This needed further research but he didn't have the time for that and decided to let Demiurge and Albedo solve it and asked anyone if there were some new anomalies that happened inside Nazarick again. So far, everyone didn't have one right now.

"To my second topic then, I will introduce you all to these two. Her name is Jack and to my right is Ryuunosuke, my vassals at the real world." Said Ainz, patting Jack with his bony hand while the guardians looked intently at Jack. Ainz expected them to be displeased since he brought humans to such a sacred place known as Nazarick. But so far, no one glared or even looked disgusted at Jack, only confused or interested. Looks like Albedo was right when Jack was not a normal human and more of a wraith. They accepted her easily from first glance.

"Are those two your new pets, Ainz-sama?" Asked Shaltear, looking delicately at the white-haired murderer since she wore a similar outfit like hers, completely ignoring the other one.

"More or less. But now, she is our new family. Treat her like your own comrade." Said Ainz which made all the guardians nods. Even though some of them were reluctant to accept her since they didn't really trust outsiders, they were reminded that Jack was Ainz' familiar. They decided to accept her and see what she was like.

But the other one was not all that welcome. It was Ryuunosuke, of course, he right now was a bit too excited seeing so many Demons... or Heteromorphic as Ainz preferred. He even looked in awe at the wonders of Nazarick and really took delight in it.

"Cool! This has to be the coolest place in my life! Look! There is even a gigantic bug! A demon with a tail, a gothic loli vampire... And that one with pointy ears... An elf? Well, whatever. This is all so cool I feel I might be dreaming at home, or even dead and was banished straight to the underworld attending demonic conversations." He muttered to himself about his predicament. Looks like Ryuunosuke didn't realize all the guardians bore hostile intent towards him. Or maybe that's what had him excited? Ainz couldn't predict what that child thought and began the conversation again.

"Why I bought these two is simple. Let's talk about Jack first. Do any of you know that the real form of my Jack the Ripper was not like this?" Every one was silent.

It seemed they really didn't know about Jack the ripper, even the original slender man one. Ainz already expected this since Jack the ripper was only a low-mid leveled monster that he rarely summoned. But one of the Pleiades battle maids tried to raise her hand. It was Narberal gamma.

"May I answer, Ainz-sama?" Spoke the doppelganger to which Ainz replied with "permitted," Narberal nodded and continued.

"I believe it should be a male with a slender figure and an weird looking mask, if this is the same Jack Ainz-sama summoned back then at the graveyard then she looks totally different than before." Yes, Narberal was with the Overlord when he summoned him- or her. Ainz watched as the guardians looked at each other.

"Then, if I may interrupt, what is Ainz-sama's intention in introducing her to us?" Asked Demiurge politely.

"That's what I wanted to discuss right now. Somehow, when we entered this realm my summoning became weird and instead of summoning the true Jack the ripper then what I had in YGGDRASIL one. Unfortunately, only Jack so far was like this. I already tested it with my other summons like the undead and wraiths, even angels and miscellaneous ones, all for them were normal. Did any of you experience this while summoning monster?" With that the guardians began to summon their own underlings.

Albedo summoned Bycorn, still looked normal. Shalltear summoned his lesser vampires and creatures, they were the same. Demiurge also tried to summon lesser devils, no change. Looks like there was nothing wrong with their summoning and all the monsters left afterwards.

"Hmm... I require further research then. I will test some at the 6th floor later since there are still plenty of summons I have not yet tried. Cocytus, you will come with me to the 6th floor just in case if something goes wrong with my summons and they go on a rampage. Aura and Mare too." Ainz ordered the three, making Cocytus and the other two elves bow to Ainz while saying "understood."

Ainz noticed how happy the three of them were to serve their Lord. Next was the third topic.

"Next one is, about Excalibur. You see, I wanted to retrieve Excalibur from someone, either willingly or by force. But if she died or vanished, then Excalibur will also vanish. Are there some of you who can recommend something?" Ainz explained, the guardians began to ponder and discussed with each other.

"Then Ainz-sama, how about we detain her in the 5th floor and grab her sword? We can freeze her for eternity in my place and stop the flow of time there. That way, she will not die and that Excalibur you mentioned will not vanish." Recommended Cocytus, he would do anything for his master even though he found his methods to be too cruel even for him. Ainz on the other hand called that a good idea. That way, Saber can continue existing if she was frozen by stopping the flow of time like he did with Z'ytl Q'ae before in the New World and turn Saber into a glacier in one of Cocytus' domain. But that would leave a bad taste in his mouth since she didn't do anything to offend Nazarick.

Freezing her for all eternity is like torture, and he didn't like that part. So torturing her like that was not his way, as such he only considered it an option and thanked Cocytus.

"How about we tame her and wipe out her memory? She can be a nice addition to Nazarick if my Lord wishes to. Right, Mare?" Aura said, turning to Mare.

"Y-yeah... She can be a new, mindless worker here and she will continue to exist without being tortured or frozen. I think it suits Ainz-sama better whom prefers a painless death than endless torture. We can make her a familiar of Nazarick and fool her perception to think this is her home, allowing Ainz-sama to freely wield the holy sword." Mare explained surprisingly quite well, since he was usually clumsy.

Cocytus began to regret his way of thinking when there was a better method like what the two suggested. That was a better idea than his, especially since Ainz is merciful overlord.

"She can be my new vampire bride, if you will. She will continue to exist as my kin and will obey my command and Ainz-sama him self. How about that?" Said Shaltear, which was another good idea. A new addition for Nazarick was always welcome as long as it is left checked. He just needed to capture her and send her here, then let Shaltear turn her into her kin. She would obey Shaltear's commands like an absolute idiot when she is turned, that way and he can retrieve the Excalibur from her.

And then, the one of the greatest minds of Nazarick began to speak.

"Say Ainz-sama, what made you intrigued with this person? Is it only her holy weapon or is there something else? I'm afraid my methods would not be suitable for your taste due to Ainz-sama being merciful, even for humans." Said Demiurge with an interested expression. As expected from him, he tried to confirm something necessary before giving his opinion so I may not be offended.

"Nothing. We are only acquaintances and would later on be enemies. Giving her a swift death is necessary since I don't like torturing unless they have done something to offend me. You may speak your suggestions, Demiurge." I said, him smiling in acknowledgement.

"Then, can Ainz-sama explain the nature of this woman and her weapon?" Ainz then told him all he knew about her and the Excalibur and also servant state as heroic spirit.

"Then perhaps we can use sealing crystals for Excalibur. Sealing Crystals can seal magical constructs to 10th tier spells at best. If what Ainz-sama said is true, which I do believe so, Excalibur is a conceptual structure given form by this thing called Holy Grail which is magic. Since this Excalibur is created with magic then we can seal it inside the sealing crystal without ever torturing this woman called Arthuria. That way, their connection will be completely cut off and Excalibur will be not be connected to anything. If she died, Excalibur will not vanish from inside the sealing crystal. While I prefer Cocytus' method, by this way we can kill her peacefully after Ainz-sama has retrieved it." Said Demiurge which made Ainz ponder a bit. Meanwhile, Cocytus was sinking in his seat when his method was mentioned again.

Ainz thought that it too was a good idea. Why didn't he think of this? As expected of his strategist. When Ainz asked Albedo for her opinion, she agreed with Demiurge since that plan was actually the combination of both of their minds.

"Deploy all Eight-Edge assassins and bring them here. I will take them to the real world and make them my intel. You all can do your jobs again and let me know if there is anything you all need. I will gladly respond to it and provide everything necessary. Before I call this meeting officially over, does anyone else have anything to ask?" Looks like there is none.

Since everything looked in order. Ainz used the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to travel between places in Nazarick and go straight to the 6th floor with Ryuunosuke and Cocytus while Mare used his with Aura.

-II—II-

(Meanwhile at the 6th floor of Nazarick)

"Whoa, look! Now it's gladiator-themed! Guess demons also love seeing humans kill each other in this coliseum. I heard a coliseum pits two fighters against each other for entertainment, is there an event like that here my Lord?" Ryuunosuke said commenting on this stage as new visitor.

"Well, for a long time ago, yes. But it has not been used again like that after the Grand Invasion." Answered Ainz as he reminisced about the 1500 players that tried to invade this tomb but failed miserably at the 8th floor. After that, no one dared to invade again since the rumor about unconquerable dungeons begun spreading in YGGDRASIL.

"Well, that's a shame~ Then, what do we do here? Is there some kind of abomination I must see?" He said excitingly.

"Not an abomination, but a wonder. You can sit at the seat up there if you want to observe." Ainz began teleporting Ryuunosuke to the seats inside of the coliseum.

"Then, Cocytus. Today I will try to use one of my level 100 summoning. There is a low chance it will go on a rampage. Please prepare to intercept it and kill it if that happens. Who knows if this one will follow the same circumstance like Jack." Warned Ainz, Cocytus then bowed before preparing four of his 21 weapons.

Normally, summoning level 90 to 100 required EXP but Ainz had a magic item in his finger called the Ring of Consumption. It enabled Ainz to summon a monster without depleting his own EXP once a day, that's why Ainz can carelessly test it.

Cocytus was been ready, Ryuunosuke watch excitedly from his seat while Mare and Aura watched from the other side of the Arena.

"Then let the test begin. High Tier Summon: Azrael!" As Ainz shouted with a mighty voice, a magic circle formed.

Azrael was a level 100 holy-dark type angel. He got this summoning due to Dark wisdom, a passive which can steal his opponents' spells when killed. By doing a necessary ritual he could steal all kinds of spell from his enemies. Now he has already acquired 712 spells and can steal some more.

Azrael's signature abilities were resurrection, holy and dark type magic attacks and physical attacks, limited instant kill spell and it can also heal companions. Its level was 100 which made it only below a Guardian in terms of prowess.

After some time the magic circle has been deployed, an anomaly finally happen. It produced smoke again, like with Jack's case.

"This is-! Cocytus, prepare for the worst!" Ainz ordered Cocytus to ready. He was paranoid since this was a level 100 summon which could deal quite the harm even to himself. And holy type magic damage was like cancer to him hence this summoned monster did prove to be threat. Cocytus would intercept it and Ainz will instant-kill it with his spells.

After the smoke dissipated, the being with apparently blue glowing eyes emerged.

"Hearken, from the depths of Valley I hath come to acknowledge the one who has summoned me for I hath received thine call. Pray tell, art thou my master?"

Seeing the being in front of him was not what Azrael should look like, Ainz stepped back and Cocytus dashed to his side, preparing to intercept. But Ainz made the Nilfheim warrior wait before attacking.

The being which resembled a death knight looked at Ainz with his eerie glowing blue eyes and then bowed before him.

"Thou art a being I have never seen. One who reeks the smell of Death. To think I hath met the one who bore Death within, I, Hassan-I Sabbah am intrigued in thy presence. Let me repeat my question: art thou my master?" The one who called himself Hassan-I Sabbah tried to confirm once more.

Ainz still looked dumbfounded even if this was expected. Guess they knew for sure that Jack was not the only one special.

END

OMAKE

"Senpai, Senpai!" Said the girl's voice inside the guy named Fujimaru Ritsuka, one of the selected humans to participate in Chaldea project. After the accident in Chaldea in an attempt to save Mash, he was trapped within the burning lab with Mash. But after that, he couldn't remember anything. Did he die with Mash? Or was he somehow alive? This was still unknown to him but hearing this overly familiar voice made him wake up.

"...Ugh, Mash? Is that you?" He said and began to look at his surroundings, which was a town burning in all directions. And there stood a tall girl with a jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind her head. Seeing her face told him know who she was.

It was Mash, though her appearance was very different from before. She was like a typical ancient magician since she wielded some kind of golden staff with swirling snakes in her left hand. But one thing was for sure, she had different eyes, they were like hollow, empty sockets with only glowing orbs as pupils.

"Senpai! I'm glad you're safe, but we should hurry, this place is not safe." The one who looked like Mash said, and suddenly there was another being which resembled a giant warrior approaching her. It was something unthinkable even for him, it was Undead. With his reflexes Ritsuka suddenly backed away, afraid that the undead would probably kill him. But that Undead was not going after him, but Mash.

Ritsuka wanted to save her and prepared to martyr himself. But looks he didn't need to since Mash actually petted that giant abomination. Yes, petted it.

"Good, good. Is that so? Ehe~ Hmm-hum, yosh, Senpai! Looks like we have a lead in the south, Death Knight told me so." She said like it was natural to talk with the Undead. Ritsuka was confused at what happened but this weird looking Mash was still the Mash he knew, only with a different attire and somehow tamed the Undead.

Ritsuka could only pray that this was just a dream.

END

A/N: Yep, the omake in this one is what happens if Mash created a contract with Ainz as a Demi-servant instead with Galahad. This was actually one of my side projects and probably will happen if only I can play FGO. I only watched First Order to get the gist of it. Now please leave a review please and tell me how I can improve, or just put anything in there since reviews actually improve my mood to write. Thanks for reading this far and I hope we meet again.


	11. Wild Overlord appear!

A/N: Youkousho mina. We are back to Caster of Death. Lately, there has been no action, hasn't it? Well, Fate/Zero and Overlord do not have much action themselves, but the banquet of kings will finally happen. Well, without further ado, let's go.

There's a canon scene here, but it will be quite different since I do not remember it quite well.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

Meanwhile at the factory which had been converted into a temporary base, the Overlord of Death along with his two familiars and master were currently residing. After a new member joined Ainz' rank as another familiar, he had been thinking about what to do with him. He still had not yet grasped how his summoning became weird and ended up calling a different entity than the one he had intended.

Ainz knew his identity was Hassan I sabbah, also known as the Old Man of the Mountain and whose name gave birth to the word "assassin." Ainz grew curious at how Azrael could be related to a legendary assassin.

"How shall I address you, by the way?" He tried to strike up a conversation with the death knight assassin.

"Assassin shall suffice, or by any name thee wishes to call me. However I must ask, thou art not a master yet thine presence feels as if thou art not a servant. 'tis like thine hath been summoned at full power." Hassan spoke, observing Ainz carefully.

"What do you mean? Can you elaborate?" He was surprised at his question. He had the presence of a servant and yet there was something else different? It was as if he was summoned at full power?

"Thine presence is similar to a servant, yet something is amiss. Even I who hath been summoned by you, feel different. I hath been called only as a familiar, not as servant. but I feel my power more than a match to those of other servants. I also believe there is still one slot open in the grail, and your presence can fill that."

"Empty slot? Fill that up?" Ainz pondered, trying to comprehend his words. Even Jack herself had no idea at what he was talking about. How did Hassan know all these?

"Does thou not understand, o Bearer of Death? Thou art not fully a servant, there must be a mistake in your summoning, or maybe thou used a different ritual than the grail. And that empty slot had not yet been taken. I will not be surprised if there is another Caster." Ainz was even more surprised. Another servant besides him?

"Thou must be thinking how I know of this. Simple, I know far more about this grail than the regular servants whom have been given only basic information. I am the last defense mechanism against the extinction, I am formerly known as the Grand Servant, the Grand Assassin, though I have already abandoned that title. And this grail pales in comparison to the counterforce. Even if I no longer am one of the Grand Servants, the knowledge still resides within me." Hassan explained.

'Grand servant? What does that mean, that he's far superior in power than the others?'

"But I ought to tell thee..." Hassan spoke again while Ainz was still pondering. "...beware of Gaia and Alaya, they are still confused at what thou art and how doth thou exists. They might not yet make a move and that must have something to do with the Root. But even I as the Grand Servant cannot comprehend how your summoning relates to Root since it is outside my scope of knowledge."

"Root? You mean the Root of All Knowledge, Akasha?" Ainz asked Hassan but as he had said it himself, he knew nothing of it.

"Isn't there something more important thou hath to do? Such as finding the perpetrator thou spoke of before? Thou has no need of that fake wish-granting device of blasphemy, you should strive for thine desires. Those are the teachings of the God, it is not worth the time to seek some empty cup." Hassan said while seemingly reminiscing something.

"You're right. I have no wish that needs to be granted. Then I shall deploy Eight-Edge Assassins to find a lead on that woman. Anyway, my bone vulture has not yet returned, I wonder what happened..." As he contacted his summon, his skull suddenly began ringing with a notification.

It was a doll that he gave to Irisviel, the master of Saber. If she broke the doll, it meant Irisviel needed something from him. He needed to check it out.

"Hassan, from now on I will call you Azrael to avoid the enemies from knowing your identity. And Jack, your name would be Jane. Ryuunosuke, I want you to stay away." The two familiars nodded while Ryuunosuke simply shrugged.

"Well, whatever. Thanks for the toy, my Lord! I might want to test it out for my next project. Have fun!" He said before leaving the building.

"Then let's go, Azrael, Jane. We will use my [Gate] spell." The three entered a dark portal that Ainz opened, closing behind them once they all passed through it.

-II—II-

Meanwhile, before Irisviel broke the doll...

'This is bad, totally bad! How can Kirei be here?' Thought Irisviel von Einzbern after seeing the former executioner before her.

"So, you're that homunculus? Where is Kiritsugu? I believe he should be near." Asked Kirei, Maiya tried to protect her by standing in front of her.

It's bad, Kiritsugu still fighting archibald and Saber still trying to fight Lancer in Honorable battle. There is only two of us here.

She couldn't let Kirei meet Kiritsugu no matter what, but he was a former Executioner. How could the both of them stand against to those who trained to fight with the Dead Apostle? Maiya might have a chance in close range combat. but the white haired woman only knew healing magecraft and forging matter to string. Kirei was known to be a close-range combatant as far as Kiritsugu informed her.

There was a low, or even no chance that she could fight Kirei if he was too close. His reinforcement and cloth could render conventional weaponry useless, Maiya would be at a disadvantage.

"Lady Irisviel! Please run while I stall for time!" Maiya held her knife at the ready. She was about to fight Kirei in close combat which was tantamount to suicide. But Irisviel couldn't leave her alone, even if she hated her for doing this she couldn't let her.

She prepared her string created from mana. Maiya, seeing there was no other choice but to accept her help since it was unlikely she could beat Kirei alone, let her be.

Kirei wielded sharp weapons in both hands known as the Black Keys, the main weapons of an executioner. It had the ability to create abnormal phenomena such as immobilizing movement by piercing its victim's shadow.

Maiya was aware that Kirei was an expert in handling that church weapon, she had to approach him to get close enough to pierce him with the knife. Black Keys did not work well against daggers or short knives due to unbalanced fighting style.

But, it was no easy feat since Kirei is very fast. When Maiya tried to near him, Kirei suddenly dashed with reinforcement and stopped right in front of her, catching her unexpected with his speed.

His Black Keys were ready to pierce the surprised Maiya, but luckily the white homunculus used her string to bind Kirei to a tree with a strong formation. Kirei couldn't move and his weapons fell to his side. This was Maiya's chance, she dashed to stab Kirei but before she could deliver the blow a dagger flew towards her direction at incomprehensible speed. It hit her stomach, stopping her movement and falling on the ground.

As Irisviel rushed to her aid, she found that what struck her was a dirk, which only meant one person who was responsible.

It was an Assassin, with a white mask that only the Old Man of the Mountain wore, that appeared before them. Kiritsugu already informed them that Assassin was not yet dead, and it only served to make matters worse.

He swung his weapon at her which she dodged, but the attack was aimed at the string which she bound Kirei with. Using his impressive strength he broke free from the loosened shackles. There was no way they could escape, she was also worried about Maiya's condition so she tried using her healing from afar.

Kirei then grabbed Maiya by the neck and pulled her away, stabbing her with his Black Keys. Her groan of pain made the white-haired mother's emotions overcome her logical thinking and she rushed to her side.

Anticipating this Assassin threw his dirk and hit her foot, she didn't even have time to react as it was too fast for her. Once Kirei was done with Maiya he finally approached her, lifting her up by the neck. She choked on his grip, which was strong enough to bend metal beams.

"Tell me, what is Kiritsugu's wish?" Irisviel couldn't understand his question. And yet his eyes told her something. They were the eyes of one who sought purpose, eyes so dark and hollow as if it were an endless void.

"If you don't wish to talk, maybe I should make them let you." He said without emotion while preparing his weapon to pierce her. As she struggled, Irisviel remembered something.

 _'What is this?'_ She was at the dock then.

 _'_ _It's a means for communication. If you want to meet me or need my help, break that doll and I shall depart to your position._ ' He explained before he vanished into thin air.

Irisviel tried to reach for her pocket and grab a certain doll made of clay to crush it in her hand. Kirei saw this but paid no heed and aimed his weapon to strike her, interrogating her before going to kill her. He kept asking about what Kiritsugu wish and such, to which Einzbern replied.

"His wish is the most beautiful wish anyone has ever dreamed. It's so distant, and yet he still tries to reach for it. It's impossible, yet he tries to make it possible. It is not something what you expect to be." Kirei contemplated on her words before finally stabbing her in the stomach and leaving her to die.

He was very dissatisfied, the answer he sought was not what he had expected. But then, another Assassin beside the first one that help him appeared and informed him something.

"Master, Saber will come. We must leave immediately to avoid confrontation." He said, which made Kirei nod and begin to leave. But as they turned a dark portal appeared before him, and from it exited three individuals that Kirei knew one of.

It was Caster.

-II—II-

'What's happening here?' Ainz thought, seeing the seemingly dying Irisviel and a woman he didn't know off. It seemed she had called him for assistance. Well, he did tell that to her before, but where was Saber? And who was this man? Noticing the masked person beside him, Ainz could deduce who he was due to his presence.

It was a servant, and Ainz remembered that he was the one he saw at the dock before. It should be Assassin, but enough about that. Saber's master was dying and if he let her, Saber would vanish along with her Excalibur. There was no time to waste.

"Azrael, can you take care of the servant?"

"...Hmm, worry not. I shall dispose of him." Said the first Assassin, materializing his blade with blue flames and slowly approaching the slim-built Assassins. They saw this and began to escape towards the forest to blend in with nature. Hassan then summoning flames to surround his body and vanished without a trace.

"Jane, please take care the human. It should be an easy task for you." Ainz ordered, Jack nodded in understanding and materialized her revealing clothes for battle and prepared her dagger. Kirei, noticing the hostility from Jack, readied his Black keys. Although he didn't know who this girl was, one thing was for sure. She was not one to be taken lightly.

Kirei couldn't let Caster heal Kiritsugu's spouse and tried to intervene, yet Jack intercepted him first before he could even move from his position. He nearly couldn't react due to her speed and barely blocked her attack. Her strength was also impressive as she managed to overpower him even though Kirei already used reinforcement.

'It's almost like fighting a servant,' though Kirei, experience her fighting prowess.

While he was still busy fighting the familiar, Ainz already approached Irisviel and Maiya who were both on the verge of death.

"...such pitiful states. To think you were beaten badly by an enemy master." He said while eyeing her. He was about to do something when Saber appeared from the rear and suddenly threw gusts at his direction. It was Strike Air, a wind force capable of blowing away multiple large trees.

But Ainz anticipated this and his High Tier magic invalidation began protecting him. Strike Air didn't even touch him due to the mysterious invisible barrier that suddenly formed.

Saber used her Mana Burst to improve her already impressive speed and aimed to slash at the Overlord with her concealed sword, but it was futile since Ainz has just activated [Greater Teleportation] before the attack connected, suddenly moving far away from his last position.

She wanted to protect Iri from Ainz, even though he was not the one who hurt her.

"Stay away, Caster! What are you doing?! We have an alliance, remember?!" The petite knight pointed her holy sword at him.

"It wasn't me, Saber. He's the culprit," he pointed to Kirei who was still fighting his familiar. Jack had already overwhelmed him by sheer speed and he couldn't keep up any longer. He thought of retreating, but he could still trade blows with her albeit it was a difficult task since she moved around the battlefield fast.

He made a gamble and threw one of his Black Keys at Ainz with all of his might so its speed could distract the girl and hopefully, injure Caster even if it were unlikely. Jack fell for the bait, afraid the attack would harm her father so she went to intercept it. But she was a bit too late as the knife was merely 15 centimeters from her father. But to her surprise, before the weapon could even hit, an invisible barrier bounced it back towards the fake priest with ease.

Jack was dumbfounded, but in hindsight it was expected since she believed her father was strong, enough to even bypass a Ruler's authority who banished her from the grail. She began to focus on him again but alas, he was already gone. He used that attack as a means of escape.

Upset since she didn't want to disappoint her father she started in pursuit of him but was stopped by Ainz himself.

"That's enough, Jane. Come back here." The elder lich commanded, making her reluctant as she tried to rebut.

"But, papa! We can still catch him. Please, let us pursue him!" She desperately begged for permission but was denied. Saddened by his disapproval she accepted it nonetheless.

-II—II-

'It's bad, really bad. I don't know why but that person gave me a bad vibe. We neatly blended with nature and yet, he seemingly found us like we were not even hiding. Who is he? How can he find us so easily?!' thought one of the alter-egos of the 19th generation of Hassan I Sabbah.

All of the Assassin's alter-egos had camouflaged themselves with the trees, grass and shadows. And with A+ Presence Concealment that they had they shouldn't be revealed unless they decided to attack. But this skull sword man managed to find and kill them one by one with ease.

'No matter what, we must retreat. This guy is dangerous. Far more dangerous than we had anticipated...' The alter-ego tried to communicate with the others after retrieving their master, but the alter ego didn't realize Hassan was already behind him.

The servant managed to notice his presence when had attacked. It was too late, his head had been sent flying after being completely cut off from his main body.

And thus, another one of the henchmen had been killed. King Hassan had already slain ten of them with no effort. The original Hassan I Sabbah, seeing this, spoke around one of the freshly killed bodies.

"Resist with all your bravery and might, your heads shall remain witnesses to my blade. Your faith might be one of the greatest, yet ye know nothing of the true meaning of the word. Fools, such limited knowledge can only carry you so far, none can ever hope to escape my sword." He declared, watching as the corpse dematerialized into particles of mana that were carried away in the air.

With his job done, King Hassan vanished returned to his contractor's side. He intentionally left the rest of them to escape so they could warn their comrades of who they had confronted just now, the Abyss of all Assassins.

END

TRIVIA CORNER

King Hassan in this story is exclusive only to the True King route. If you picked Fate-in time or Heaven Slayer, there is another exclusive character.

The mysterious woman is not OC. Speculate all you want.

AN: Well I guess that's it. I don't know if I can update faster, so see you again.


	12. Unpredictable Predicament

A/N: Welcome to Caster of Death. Today's been quite a day. Did someone ask about Guardian's stats? Okay, I'll give them to you, it's at the bottom of the story.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

"Irisviel! Irisviel!" Saber tried to wake her master up, luckily she was still breathing.

"Caster! What exactly is happening here? Is there another enemy servant on the way when I was fighting Lancer?" The blonde knight asked a certain magic caster while checking Irisviel and Maiya's conditions.

"That would be correct. She had called me through the signal idol I gave her before. But when I arrived, she was already dying."

The two familiars that Ainz deployed to fight the enemies had finally come to his side again. Jack materialized her gothic clothing while Hassan appeared out of blue flames that burst from nowhere, sticking the tip of his sword on the ground like a knight.

"...we're sorry." Jack apologized, looking very disappointed. If she had not taken the bait she could have killed him since he was already exhausted from keeping up with her speed. But alas, she was afraid that knife would hurt her father.

"It's okay, just promise me never to do that again." Ainz said which made her sigh in relief. Although Ainz knew that a knife was not even a threat to him due to his high-tier physical invalidation, knowing Jack as his familiar she simply tried to protect him, even if it meant failing to take down her enemy.

On the other hand, Hassan I sabbah was...

"Did you dispose of the Assassin?"

"Nay, for I intend to finish him later. This Assassin... I know of him, and I ought to educate him again for he misunderstood something crucial. If we happen to encounter him again, I will personally take care of him. Would thou, O contractor of mine, agree with that?" Hassan looked at the masked Ainz.

So he can disobey my orders to a certain degree? Even though I told him to take care of that servant... Or maybe he found a hole in my order, as I only said "take care of that servant," I never specified to outright decimate them all since this Assassin was somehow many. So, by killing one, he has satisfied my command and was left to do what he wanted.

It's quite dangerous... If Hassan could take advantage of such openings then I had to give him absolute orders without flaws. But still, he just wanted to "educate" that certain Assassin, I don't know what this meant so I guess I can let this be, granted under my surveillance.

"I must bring both of them to the mansion as I don't know any healing magic. Kiritsugu might be able to help." Saber began to place Irisviel on her back while lifting Maiya bridal style. It was amusing how a petite woman managed to carry both adult women with ease.

"Caster, I would really appreciate it if you not stab us in the back. I can trust with you with that, right?"

"Don't worry Saber, I need to discuss something with your master too anyway. Here, I will heal it." He urged Saber to let him see Irisviel's wounds.

Ainz knew a couple of low-tier healing spells and also had a dozen of healing potions. He can heal injuries as easily as level 20 magic casters that focused on that art in YGGDRASIL.

Saber was reluctant at first, but seeing Iri and Maiya suffering from agonizing pain made her contemplate and decide to let Caster do his trick. Although she would not hesitate to cut him down if he did something sly. Saber was not foolish, for countermeasure purposes she had threatened Ainz with her blades if anything unnecessary occurred that could possibly harm her friends. Jack tried to intervene her but Ainz stopped her. He nodded, expecting Saber to not trust him so easily despite being allies right now.

When Ainz prepared an incantation, the three participants namely Saber, Hassan and Jack watched intently.

Ainz had a bit of trauma if he just gave a potion to her because of a certain incident in the New World where he had to rack his brain to its fullest. (1)

And he also not wanted to showcase most of his powers to his potential enemies like Saber and possible outsiders watching from the shadows, even though it was unlikely since he already casted [Anti-Information Magic Wall] to prevent surveillance from everything, even modern technology such as cameras.

Since much of his prowess observed by his enemies so far were of summoning, Ainz decided to use that.

"[Extend Magic-Bless of Titania]" Ainz declared, pointing his finger towards the sky. Particles of glowing dust emerged from his fingertip and there, multiple tiny fairies appeared surrounding him.

"All of you, heal those two women." The fairies obeyed, first they cured Maiya with their holy type healing. Her body glowed with serene light that soothed her, everyone else could see how comfortable it must have been just by seeing her expression.

Jack stared in awe as this was her first time to see a fairy. Hassan only stood there silently while the most surprised individual was Saber.

"What!? You, you can call fairies?" Saber's expression was of great shock. Ainz did not know what so significant about that. It felt normal to him, these were just Fairies of a 9th-tier spell he had stolen from another player with a job of Fairy Elemental. He found it useful because it was a multipurpose spell that could be utilized for espionage, healing, damage dealing, and distraction. They were also capable of buffing the caster with fairy blessing that made them regenerate health. The only downside was they disappeared more easily compared to the usual summoned monsters, which lasted five minutes longer.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" She knew about magic, but what was about this particular spell that baffled her?

"To think you have fairies at your command... You must be well liked by them. It reminded me of the Lady of the Lake." She replied, smiling at the tiny fairies that engulfed Maiya.

He remembered that the Lady of Lake was fairy in legend and was also an NPC in YGGDRASIL. Was that what made her interested?

It was now Irisviel's turn to be taken care of, but Ainz saw something strange. Somehow, her recovery was much faster than Maiya's. And unknown to him, even the fairies themselves were confused since they have not even done anything yet to her. But finally, after observing the light that came out of the Homunculus' wound, the faeries realized something.

Saber looked at the fairies' healing like it was normal due to her familiarity with them, hence not realizing any abnormalities at all.

After her wound has been healed all the fairies gathered to Irisviel and Saber, indicating they liked both of them.

"Hmm? O-oh... *chuckle* It seems they're quite fond of me." The fairies continued to dance around her and the unconscious Irisviel.

He understood that Arthuria was liked by fairies, the same as her legend. But he still couldn't see how she healed faster than Maiya. Was there some anomaly again? He had not used any buffs to boost the recovery.

Ainz was finally brought to light when one of the tiny fairies whispered to him. And after that, time stopped.

-II—II-

Kiritsugu managed to defeat Keyneth in a fight by using contender to wound his circuit. He already destroyed his hopes as magus, Kirisugu wanted to deliver final blow and finally release Saber from the curse of Lancer's weapon.

But Lancer suddenly came and fended him off. He did not finish him off to have a respectable battle against Saber and vowed to never kill their own masters. But that's foolish in his opinion. What kind of idiot were he if he didn't kill his enemy when the chances were as close to 100%?

Kiritsugu would have been outright dead if Lancer had aimed to kill him in that instant, and Kiritsugu might not have enough time to activate a command spell and teleport Saber to his side. But yet, Chivalry saved him, which made him smirk.

But that's not important right now. He must find Iri and Maiya to know their situation. He contacted Maiya's phone to check on them but alas, the one who answered was not Maiya herself but a certain King of Knights.

"Who is this?" Spoke Saber's voice from the other end.

"This is Kiritsugu. Where is Maiya? Why are you answering the call instead of her?" He asked, feeling suspicious. Maiya never let her phone away from her and she always brought it with her for communication purposes with him. This was definitely a first time.

"Maiya is unconscious, but she's faring well now, thanks to Caster's fairies."

"Caster!? Were you guys attacked?! How is Iri?" He raised his voice in panic.

"Yes, we were attacked by Assassin and his master. Both Maiya and Lady Irisviel were stabbed and were on the brink of death, but with aid from Caster they have been completely healed."

"Good. I want you all to head back immediately, and bring Caster too. Now." Said Kiritsugu before dropping the call.

That executioner. Such a sly devil, he managed to attack his allies without his surveillance since he had been busy fighting Keyneth. He vowed someday to make him pay for all these, but for now he was relieved that his spouse and comrade were saved.

Kiritsugu finally had a new lead regarding Caster's abilities. He let his faction make an alliance with Caster too to see his capabilities that was probably Tiresias, The Blind Prophet of Greek.

Caster had capabilities of summoning the dead due to being able to communicate with Death in legend, and also with Caduceus' ability. But was Tiresias able to do the same with fairies? The magus killer was sure to research some more.

For now, he had to arrange some place to discuss matters with Caster. And maybe, arrange some plans with Caster abilities to dispose Lancer first, so Saber can regain her noble phantasm.

-II—II-

Meanwhile in the estate of Matou, a certain purple-haired girl was playing with creatures of unknown origin. At first glance, they didn't seem anything bird-like but in reality they were actually vultures of undead origin.

They were the Bone Vultures Ainz summoned beforehand to search for a potential master. They had finally found one, and it was this girl. She saw them as companions and for the past three days, she would observe them from afar. Once she had tried to get close, only for them to fly away.

But after three more days, they began to grow fond of the girl and allowed to be petted and play with her.

The girl, who was named Sakura, enjoyed her time with those bony birds. She didn't have any friends beside worms that always tortured her, and Granpa Zouken. She grew weak and would probably break, but she still had hope in his uncle to save him and free her from his torture.

But from time to time, it became unbearable. It hurt... really hurt. And she didn't have anyone to vent her suffering out on. Then the Bone Vultures came, but their actual reason at how they were comfortable standing near Sakura right now was because of her negative emotions, which were brought upon by her suffering, emitting the aura that drew the Undead closer.

She really liked them and gradually vented her problems on them, telling how much she had suffered here and how she wanted to go back to her family so badly. But Granpa Zouken wanted her to forget her old family like they never existed.

This depressed her beyond belief. How much longer must she endure this hell? Why had her family abandoned her to a person like Zouken? She still couldn't understand this, and there was no one around to comfort her like Uncle Kariya did.

But now the Bone Vultures came, she didn't feel as lonely anymore. She even named all five of them.

"You have good fur Satia, you too Felia. Despite your appearances. You're all still adorable~" Sakura smiled as she petted them.

But her happiness didn't last long. Zouken finally noticed the presence of the Vultures and killed them on the next day with his crest worm, ambushing them while Sakura was unaware. She waited and waited but the vultures never came. She was once more alone, tortured both physically and mentally in depths of hell known as the Matou residence.

She didn't know if she can keep her sanity any longer. Her only friends were now gone, she still hoped that she could see them for one last time to thank them for their time no matter how brief it were.

"If there is a God out there... No matter what God he is, please! Hear me... Please end my suffering! I beg of you, even I will embrace the God of Death to end this!" She pleaded before drowning to the mass of worms by Zouken to continue her 'training'.

-II—II-

Meanwhile at the estate of Einzbern, Saber safely brought Maiya and Irisviel to the castle while Kiritsugu watched from the window. But something was weird, where was Caster? He already asked her to bring him here to discuss about their alliance.

After Saber entered the castle, Kiritsugu approached them from inside.

"How's both of them?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Both of them are fine. They are sleeping peacefully." She set Maiya down on a sofa and put Irisviel on another. Kiritsugu began checking their conditions and was relieved to see they were fine.

"Where is Caster?"

"He said he was busy. He had something to do right now and will come back later, since he knows where we live. He can come here by himself though it is quite dangerous. Should we change base?" Saber suggested, making Kiritsugu ponder.

"No, no need. Saber, you must always stand by her side in case Caster made a surprise attack. Maiya and I will gather information about Keyneth's new whereabouts, it should take no longer than a couple of days. If he comes, have Iri call me." He ordered, Saber nodded in understanding and went outside to guard the castle in case of intruders.

Kiritsugu then went to check Avalon that was hidden within Iri's body. When he use his magecraft to search that inside her body, he was surprised to see it was gone.

How? When? Avalon's was existence only known to him, Maiya, Iri, and that old man. Did Avalon come out by itself? Unlikely. But no matter how many times he checked, Avalon was nowhere to be seen.

He began to panic. Who on earth could be responsible for this? And then it hit him. Saber said Caster was the one who healed her. That meant Caster was the suspect, he or Kirei Kotomine who attacked her. Kiritsugu couldn't afford to let the enemies get their hands on that Artifact no matter what.

-II—II-

At the abandoned factory, the three individuals eyed the golden artifact they just stole from a certain homunculus.

"Hassan. Are you certain this is Avalon?" Ainz confirmed with Old Man of the Mountain, to which he replied with a bit of distaste in his tone.

"Aye. That artifact certainly is that scabbard. The holiness it emits connect with Saber's existence. There is no mistaking it for I know of its origin."

Ainz was really tempted when he heard from the fairies that inside Irisviel was the domain of fairies that make them happy. There was only one according to Arthurian legend.

Avalon, the Utopia in the legend of Arthur and also... a World Item in YGGDRASIL which is regarded as one of the twenty.

In YGGDRASIL, it is only a one-time use. Once when his guild was at its prime Ainz, along with other guild members, were spectators to a guild war event that permitted the usage of world items.

And then, a guild used Ouroboros which was one of the twenty to nullify magic in that event. The user of this world item were all high level warrior-type classes with rare abilities that do not rely on magic.

They gained an overwhelming advantage against all the other guilds that focused on their magic casters. But one guild still stood before them.

Normally, other players who had world items could not be affected. But then there was Avalon, a world item that resisted other world items by isolating the user and his comrade from any interferences, even against other world class items of the twenty like Ouroboros.

They were completely immune to any attack, even Invalid breaking ones like the Goal of All Life is Death skill. Since the flavor text said "The users will be protected and isolated, one's presence will move to another dimension and shut any interference, even against world class threats," that World item managed render Ouroboros' abilities ineffective.

And thus, he stole it from Irisviel using [Astral Hand], a spell that made his hand take an ethereal form to steal items from his enemy, ignoring conventional durability. Those who didn't have magic resistance or items prevented stealing will only reduce the success rate to 80% chance. He earned this spell from a Magic Thief in YGGDRASIL.

Ainz kept this item since Avalon was not connected to her, unlike Excalibur was to Saber. He stored it in his inventory for now and would later stow it away in his Reality Marble's treasure room.

He still wasn't sure if this was indeed a World Item of YGGDRASIL or merely the Avalon from this world, but would keep it nonetheless as a trophy.

Ainz quite surprised since somehow, Saber can resist my Time Stop, it must be her Magic resistance ability. Ainz must use boosted magic with time stop to overpower her magic resistance although it only give him 5 second and must use [Astral hand] quickly before Saber aware what happen.

He remembered that he should check his Bone Vultures' whereabouts. He attempted to contact his summoned monsters but there was no answer. It looks like they had been killed since their summon duration has yet to expire.

Ainz used [Undead Slave sight-Memory Retriever] to see the Bone Vultures' memories during their lifetime. It could only be used on undead type familiars he owned and must be used no later than 48 hours after their death.

In YGGDRASIL, this skill was useful for gaining experience from his undead familiars who died against the enemy. He could gain their knowledge, although not that much which would make the spell seem useless. But here, it somehow was useful, Ainz was glad he put some points there.

And he saw what the Bone Vultures did which gave him a new lead. Looks like there was a better master out there, but a girl?

"A girl, huh? She has quite the mana from someone of her age. I guess I will pay her a visit and find out who is the one who killed my beloved children."

"Hassan, Jack. We're going to the next level. It seems I must meet a certain someone."

"...understood." Jack said, ready to take orders.

"Thou must have something on thine mind. Fine then, I shall observe thee more, on how to end this pointless war and how much effort thou shall commit to overcome all obstacles." The first Assassin said, intrigued in the future of Overlord.

And so, they embarked onto their next location.

END

A/N: The banquet of kings is near, only one or two chapters away. Well, thanks to Fallacies for providing me the necessary knowledge. You rock! Guess I will see you all again.

Oh! Here are the stats for a certain guest. I don't know when she will appear but here you go.

Name: Shalltear Bloodfallen

Class: Guardian

Alignment: Lawfully Evil

Master: Ainz Ooal Gown

Strenght: A++

Endurance: A++

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: D

NP: A+

Class skill

Guardian of Lord Domain: A+

A skill to represent her roles as a Guardian class servant which is another branch of servants of defenders like Shielder and Gatekeeper. Superior to Gatekeeper class servants who "protect the entrance of their lord's domain", Guardian class servants are "Protect their Lord Domain" which has a wider scope of area.

At A rank. The domain Shalltear defends is equivalent to a dreadnought fortress. But Shalltear, being special, has A+ instead due to guarding three floors at Nazarick. Gains a tremendous power up and replenishment mana as long as she is within her own domain and is only limited to her master's power to sustain her.

The Trial of One Domain: A+

A skill to represent her status as "boss" who guards a certain domain. As long as she exists in that floor, the invaders cannot go further and must first defeat the "boss" before proceeding. It acts as a Dimensional Lock that, as long as the boss still exists, the entrance to the next floor outside of the wielder's domain will be restricted with Invalid Construct type barrier.

Personal Skill

Law of the Undead (Vampire): EX

Pretty much the same with Law of the Undead (Skeleton) except hunger. Due to her build, she doesn't have notable Vampire weaknesses and will be stronger each time she drinks blood, and said blood can become a substitute for mana and many other ability she possesses as a vampire.

Shambler of Stars: A-

The true identity of Shalltear is a True Vampire/Star Vampire, A blood consuming endritch creature from different dimension. The most ancient form of dead apostles that once were said to be only myths. Stronger than the normal Dead Apostle and make her personality more violent. Raises all stat parameters like mad enchantment momentarily in exchange of her own personality and even more if she consume blood.

Although Shalltear has the same race as those Extradimensional entity. Shalltear is considered degraded version of them due to not full born True Vampire.

Divinity: D-

She is regarded as a Divine Caster and gains blessing from the God of All Vampires named Cainabel. But since her faith is no match for her faith in her supreme lord, the rank is really low.

NP

Tier Magics - the spell of Alternate World Tree: E~A+

Varies from Anti-unit/(self) to Anti-Army

A collection of spells Shalltear has as a magic caster. She has 1 to 10 tiers.

Spuilt Lance - The Spear Who Absorbs with Strike: A+

Anti-Unit/Anti-Unit(self)

A spear of Divine Construct created by the Lord of Eroge Peroroncino. Created from Data Crystals, it is able to suck her opponents' life force each time she damages her opponents. It's also capable of sucking blood. All the life force this lance absorbs will be gathered to its cauldron which can be used to heal its wielder. She doesn't need to invoke the name of this Noble Phantasm to activate its ability.

Einherjar - O My Twin Soul, Become My Aid: B

Anti-Personnel

Shalltear's True Noble phantasm as a Bloody Valkyrie. By creating astral constructs from a portion of her soul. Shalltear can create white clones that resemble her. These clones have equal fighting prowess like Shalltear herself, but it doesn't inherit most of her magic and skills.

Review Answer Corner

Piddle:

...no answer tehe~ (๑≧౪≦)

Mugen no Tenma:

No prob, Ainz has no independent action though. His massive mana pool can be a substitute to sustain him without a master and act like an independent action. But the use of Noble Phantasm still needs necessary back up from one. He still needs a master, even with Independent Action personal skill, since his mana is not infinite.

Alif800:

It's because he wanted to test if his summoning can call an anomaly again like Jack. And Azrael happened to be the right choice to summon Old Man of the Mountain.

Hydrangea wine:

Clementine!? Such a plot twist! I remember Clementine should be S not M.

Thank you for liking my story.

Julbot1:

Hmm... If I have the time. Yes, though I doubt that and instead go to a sequel. But let's see.

Minazaki:

Hmm... Maybe?

Akuma-Heika:

No, he doesn't know it and probably can't since his master can't even read stats, but let's see.

Okay, it's just my perspective though.

Hmm... Should I tell you? Then a hint for all of you. "Purple-haired" and "face".

Heavenian:

True Death prevents resurrection... That would be a bit broken. Magic resistance can still do a trick, but let's see.

He will in the future, but not now.

Guess that's it. See you all later.


	13. And yet, Death is inevitable

A/N: Welcome to Caster of Death. Phew... Had been quite busy recently but finally I got some time to spare. Ainz finally takes action, but beware! I'm not really good at this and I might screw something up. Now let's go to the story.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote

-II—II-

The portal of darkness appeared at Matou residence. The Overlord and his two familiars appeared from that gate and seeing its surroundings, the place was quite big and gave an ominous feeling. Ainz seeing this reminded him of a horror movie he once saw in his original reality. Everyone with half a mind could tell this place looked haunted, if not for that bounded field that surrounded the area to mask it as a normal residence. Luckily, the bounded field was not enough to fool Ainz' perception that was imbued with Anti-spiritual enchantment.

"Azrael, are there any presences around?" Hassan's eyes began to glow trying to sense souls within the Matou residence.

"There is one, but she is tainted and is crowded by some kind of foul creatures. I guess thou can see it too?" He said, looking at Ainz' hollow eyes.

"I can, but there is a limit to it."

In fact, Ainz was able to view through the mansion and sense life due to his buff skill [Life Essence]. It can determine a living being's life through color. He was able to see anyone's life force from a distance regardless any obstacles blocking his vision. If it's too far, he can also use [Distant Vision] to enhance the distance further.

But why Ainz asked him to do it himself was because there was too much color. The worms at Matou residence were so full of life that [Life Essence] made Ainz see them as a mass of Red color that block his vision. He wore off that buff so [Life Essence] didn't block his vision.

"Guess there is no need for petty talk. Jane, conduct a reconnaissance on this place." Jack nodded at the order and materialized her tight suit to accomplish her mission. Ainz give her [Conplete invisibility] and [Perfect Unknownable] to make conceal her since she lost her presence concealment. She entered through the front gate and using her servant's speed, Jack swiftly infiltrated the mansion without producing any sound.

As Jack entered the mansion, an unexpected guest has come from other side of mansion. Ainz and Hassan were aware that there was a presence beside them and looked at their right side.

It was a man with a pitiful state. Seeing him made Ainz wonder if this man was even human at all. He was gross enough that Ainz could mistook him for Ghoul. But he could sense something from this man. He was a master.

"You, what are you all doing here? *cough* Are you two servants? *cough* To think you manage to come here, Berserker! Come!" The man named Kariya called his servant which appeared with black smoke surrounding him, making it hard to see due its thickness. Even Ainz' [Discern enemy] failed due to that fog. He was curious what heroic spirit he was from. He also knew what this servant was capable of when he fought that golden servant, so he was ready to face him.

"Berserker, kill them." With that said, the black knight began roaring to the sky and approached them with frightening speed.

Hassan prepared to intercept him but was stopped by the Overlord himself.

"Let me handle this. I want to see more of what this one can do, and I want to test it myself." Ainz said to the First Assassin. Since he had never seen his master fight, he complied with his request and backed away.

Before Berserker could even grab him with his metallic glove, Ainz raised his hand forward and open his palm.

"[Grasp Heart] !" Berserker then stopped for a moment. He could feel his heart has been squished forcefully by something, which was none other than Ainz' own hand.

"How's that, Mad warrior? Can you feel it, the pain of your own heart being wrenched by an unknown force?" In his right palm was a fluid image of a heart. Kariya could tell that Caster was able to project a fake heart and affect the real one just by squishing from afar. Kariya onece heard it, it was some kind of curse. Seeing this, he ordered Berserker to keep charging.

Berserkers were known for their mad enchantment that can ignore pain and give them immense will and courage as well as immense enchantments to their parameters. But Kariya must share the Berserker's pain due to this and he is now screaming in agony. Berserker neglected the attack and was about to rush and strike Ainz, but it proved to be futile because he couldn't move from his last position due to Grasp Heart's secondary effect activated.

If his opponent resisted the spell, it will render them stunned for a certain duration. And without wasting time Ainz used [Hold of Ribs] to lock him with giant bone spikes that protruded from the ground. The size of those bone resembled mammoth tusks that prison him.

Now that Berserker was stuck, he had to use immense strength to break free. If it were not for his armor the bones would have already pierced his flesh like barbeque.

"I'm not interested in that so-called wish granting device. I'm here only to search for a new master. I may have been summoned as a servant, but I'm not interested in this holy grail war. You can either leave, or try your luck in defeating me." Ainz threatened the master of Berserker in an attempt to discourage Kariya from fighting him any further. He had already decided that he didn't need to be a part of the war since he had that ring that had the same power. Kariya contemplated and remembered that Byakuya was still in another country, that left him only two entities. He then asked something.

"But why are you here? Did you want to make a contract with that wretched old man?" He said, clearly angry at Ainz but he just shook his head.

Old man? if not mistaken, Ainz remembered that child talk about Grandpa. Looks like there is another entity he must aware off.

"No, it should be with a girl, around her pre-teen years at best. She has quite the mana for someone her age and I want to propose making a contract with her." Ainz said truthfully while this only aggravated Kariya further.

"You! You want to make Sakura as your master?! I can't let you have Sakura join this war! Berserker," Kariya screamed making Berserker roar once more. The ground shook and he finally escaped from Ainz' trap, quickly running faster than eye can see.

When Berserker was close enough to Ainz, he launched a full force straight punch at him that could destroy multiple walls at impact. Normally an attack like that would crush any servant with low durability, but Ainz was an exception.

He caught Berserker's punch with his own hand like it had no force in it. Kariya's mouth gaped as Berserker look confused. Hassan mused in seeing it since he knew just by seeing that Berserker had superior strength over him.

Ainz should have been damaged by this kind of attack, but he was always prepared with countermeasures due to being paranoid about anything. He casted a barrage of buff spells beforehand and the reason he held against Berserker's attack with blinding speed lied on two spells. One was [Clairvoyance] which let him keep up with Berserker's speed, and the other one was the passive skill [High Tier Physical Invalidation III] which nullified low-tier damage and further enhanced with other buff spells that raise his durability.

"I-impossible! Caster classes that could rival the strength of a Berserker!?" Kariya stared at disbelief. It amused Ainz when his enemies harbored that face of despair. It only showed his attempt at discouraging his enemies were working.

"Looks like you haven't learned anything, huh? [Touch of the Undead]!" The Berserker began screaming in agony.

[Touch of the Undead] was only usable when he had physical contact with his enemy to force their flesh to rapidly decay as long as they are connected. Slowly growing weaker, Berserker decided to move away from Ainz but he had already foreseen this and used another spell.

"I will not let you! [Paralysis]!" As the name implied, his foe was frozen still by an unknown surge of lightning that came out of Ainz' hand, locking him into place. It was seriously bad, Kariya wanted to resort to using a command spell to force Berserker out from his predicament, but Ainz noticed this and used one of his Overlord class spell.

"[Despair Aura I]." At that moment, Kariya couldn't move. He was stricken with immense fear from the sudden change of atmosphere. Ainz started to leak negative energy and surrounded him with it. He was aware it was Caster's doing but he couldn't move. But he wouldn't give up and tried to resist with all his might, even though his knees were badly shaking and almost gave in.

"Looks like you're not yet done? Then how about this, [Despair Aura II]." Kariya couldn't stand anymore and screamed as he began to see grim visions of the past: how Sakura was maltreated, that old man's face, rejected love, everything that made him upset and nearly drove him to insanity.

"Give up. Your past haunts you so much that you are futile to resist any longer. You may have a will strong enough to resist version one, but version two is too much for you. Let this be a lesson to you to gain more courage in overcoming your fears."

He wanted to keep on fighting but being the normal human he and with his body's current condition, he soon succumbed to the spell. He muttered the name "Sakura" as his consciousness faded away.

Ainz then let Berserker escape, who retrieved Kariya's body and retreated from the Caster of the Death.

"Hmm... I will make a note that he is the master of Berserker. Jack should come back by-" Without further ado, Jack appeared suddenly beside him caught the Overlord by surprise.

"I finished my duty, papa." She said.

"Y-Yes, ehem... then? Did you find her and have you memorized the structure of this building?" Jack nodded at his questions. Ainz then created a gate and told Jack to point where the girl resided. It was an underground level of the area, Jack gave specific information regarding the location and put that coordinates to the [Gate] spell that they would use to travel.

-II—II-

"Disgusting." Hassan spat at the mass of worms that littered as far as his eyes could see. It was like a living sea of the foul creatures. Ainz was not bothered since he had Neuronist Painkill and Entoma even though he was not that fond with these things himself.

At the center of the pond-like area was purple-haired child with lifeless eyes drowned by the massive number of worms with lifeless eyes. Ainz could tell that she was his target. Looks like she was not lying about her own situation when she vented it out on his familiar. Ainz decided that her fate should not be this.

Before he began to prepare a spell to finish all the wretched creatures and save the girl, another entity showed itself to them. He was an old man with a weird head and looked so old that one may say he was well over 100 years. But Ainz know one thing for sure, whatever stood before him was not human at all. In fact, he was closer to a heteromorphic creature.

"Welcome to my residence, Caster and familiars. It's quite rude to enter without permission, you know?" He said with a devilish smirk at Ainz. The worms began to gather near him, glaring intensely and ready to attack him with just a single command from Zouken.

"I should have known this wouldn't be like a walk in the park. Still, this is a good way to kill time. Jane, Azrael, retrieve the girl. Do everything necessary to keep her safe, even if you two need to burn down everything in the process.

"..Yes."

"Understood."

Both of them began their attempt to save the girl. Jack with her swiftness managed to dodge all the Worms' attacks easily and killed some of them that stood in her way. The Worms turned into something that resembled shurikens and flew towards Jack with high speed. But they weren't fast enough to keep up with her. She had planned to take care of rescuing the girl while Hassan annihilated everything that blocked her way.

With just a light swing of his sword, Hassan produced blue flames that vaporized any worms that were unlucky enough to be in its wake. Even his gaze alone managed to make quick work of most of the worms at the pond and anything that tried to get close to Jack.

Meanwhile, Ainz was still face-to-face with Zouken in a glaring battle.

"Then? Why not begin attacking?" Provoked Ainz, but Zouken only smirked at him.

"No, it seems I can't outmatch a servant like you. My beautiful children also believe you're impossible to be defeated by them." He said while he gesture something.

"I can't even take Sakura with me, so I guess I will just have to kill her before you get your filthy hands on her." With a snap of his finger, the worms in the middle pond started devouring Sakura. Jack and Hassan made haste but she was quite far from them. They would not make it in time.

"*chuckle* Now there is no way you will obtain a better master. Hahaha!" As Zouken laughed, Ainz joined in on him, much to his confusion.

Suddenly, after Zouken's eyes blinked, one of the familiar that look like skull knight has already beside Ainz carrying Sakura while Zouken him self already burned by black flame.

"Wh-What?! H-how?! NOOOOOO! AAAHH!" He was completely engulfed by a raging black inferno. The hellish flame consumed not just physical body but also his soul. It was none other than [Hell Flame], meaning Zouken, from the first time meeting Ainz is already a certain death.

"You think you have the upper hand? Well, you do since this is your territory. But even that is futile. I want to bestow a peaceful death to all that oppose Ainz Ooal Gown, but you're an exception. Reflect upon your sins during the fleeting moment while the Flames of Hell devour you." Ainz said with glowing eerie eyes in his hollow sockets. This inflicted intense fear and rage to the burned Zouken.

"Remember this, God of Death! I will return and kill you! I'm the one who will gain Immortality... Ugh-! GAAAAAHHH!" His shriek was the last thing that came from him before he was reduced to ashes.

Unknown to Ainz that there is still one worm that bore red mark in it and escape without him knowing.

Ainz had used [Time Stop] again to freeze everything in place. Any kind of spell and attack won't work in that state and everything was locked in place. So he used [Delay magic: Hell Flame] to let his spell work after [Time Stop] spell wore off. Hassan manage to retrieve Sakura by teleporting right away before Ainz use his Time stop and Sakura is now unconscious.

"How is she?" Ainz said to first assassin.

"She is fine. There is wound here and there but not serious" He said with firm tone.

"..." JAck quitely glare at Death Angel. She is upset since she should be the one who save her and make her papa proud. But too bad. Hassan is way quicker by just teleporting to the center of pond to save her.

"I guess we are done here. Everyone, let's head back. We shall return to base. It's time for the next step" Ordered Ainz as he invoked [Gate] spell again. Unknown to him, a certain King of Conquerors awaited him there.

END

A/N: And we're done. Some of you might already know who the mysterious blonde girl is, right? It's easy to tell anyway.

Review answer corner:

Kratos Pendragon: Thank you ghost of Sparta, or sibling of Arthur? Well, here it is. I hope you're not disappointed.

Mugen no Tenma: Oh well, it is. Why would Ainz ignore Zouken anyway? Ryuunosuke was still able to supply Ainz with mana but that's only to keep him existing. He is inferior to Shirou since his magic circuit is not opened at all. But with Sakura, he can access his high tier spells without worrying about mana.

Jack The Vile Ripper: Next chapter should be the Banquet of Kings. Still thinking on what conversations I should make since there is additional guy right now.

Akuma-Heika: Oops! Hehe. I will use it in a later chapter then and about the grammar (which I'm truly suck) I believe you're right. I will fix it then.

Hydrangea Wine: Even if she treated it as blessing to die for her supreme being, it doesn't mean it's good luck. Luck is relative anyway.

Piddle: Avalon will have some role though.

64: Yeah, Iri will die faster now. Who knows what will happen to our dear redhead.

Yeah, and look at him. He didn't even have a chance to witness how Ainz killed him.

Ack-! Unfortunately... wrong. But that startled me for a bit because, well... Hehe.

It's a shame, I don't know much about Tsukihime. When this story is done. there are multiple possibilities at where Ainz may end up.

Paxloria: Thanks for the corrections.

Ahsoei: Check the profile of King Hassan. No one knows who the original Old Man of the Mountain is. Even his ancestry.

Guess it's obvious?

Ultimacia: While it is true that True magic is like that. But what Ainz did is not True Magic. If I'm not mistaken, 5th magic is related to "extinction" and "consumption" so time manipulation is only part of 5th magic. And what Ainz was doing might be equivalent to that aspect but inferior to most of what 5th magic can do. But still if 5th magic wants to manipulate Ainz' time, it is futile since Ainz has a countermeasure to that.

Here's the spell that can be considered as magic (my perspective)

1st magic: All skill from YGGDRASIL that create magical phenomena might be considered 1st magic. Why is that? Its because skill is basically create magical phenomena out of nothing. Its stated by Ainz himself that skill like Overrank doesn't use any mana. So, where does it come from if we use logic? Nothing, and only limited use that restrict it. (although I'm not so sure)

2nd magic: Ainz inventory can be considered limited 2nd magic like Zelretch treasure chest.

5th magic: Ainz has Time manipulation such as Time Stop either global scale or individually. We still not yet know if there is more, even Shalltear can reverse time.

He will be like Medea that has title "Magus that infinitely close to Magician" while Ainz is "True Demon that rival Magician"

B312: It's from the philosopher's stone creation. But I guess it is not entirely accurate huh?

Guess that's all for now. Until next time!


	14. Banquet of Kings part 1

A/N: Welcome to Caster of Death. Did you know that I wrote this chapter at 3 AM? No? Well, let's go to the story then.

Proofread by thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

Waver, a magus that strived to be a full-fledged, recognized one was strolling around today. Rider already asked where he was going but Waver only said he just wanted to take a breather.

He always wondered if he could survive this cruel war. Somehow, he could still live to see tomorrow. The McKenzie family was already too kind to him and he felt bad for hypnotizing them just for his own necessities. Someday, he was sure to repay them for all the good they gave him.

Tonight Waver went to the supermarket to buy some juice and any other snacks for him and his servant. But he didn't want to make haste since his annoying servant could get on his nerve constantly by being overly friendly with him and even with other servants. He knew he had something in mind when he met Saber and the others at that dock, and he was sure that he didn't like it one bit. But the only thing he could do was to talk to him to not do anything reckless, since he didn't want to use a command spell just for that servant's shenanigans.

When Waver arrived at a fork on the road, the magus felt something off on the right side. His curiosity overwhelmed his common sense and he tried to pick that route. The road was quite silent since it was almost midnight. He felt like he was a character from a horror movie right now, and the ghost was ready to attack him.

As he kept walking in search of the strange feeling, he sensed some kind of eeriness. Waver couldn't remember the place exactly but if his memory served him right, there should have been a building there.

When he tried to get closer, some sort of force drove him back forcefully, making him stumble.

"This is... Bounded Field, isn't it?" Waver said in shock. He didn't even notice the Bounded Field was right in front of his nose. He could only deduce that the creator of this wall was trained enough to the point that even himself, who was also trained in the art, seemed third rate.

Waver couldn't stand idly here. The user might have noticed his presence right now since he touched it, so he decided to make a run for it. If the magus responsible in creating this barrier encountered him, who knows what could have happened? And if he was an enemy master, then he was screwed since he was not with Rider right now. Why did he go alone in the first place?

"Yo! Why so hasty? How about playing a bit?" Waver had not noticed there was a guy behind him as he turned around. He had red hair, was around his teens and had a smirk planted on his face.

But he knew he was not one to be taken lightly. His mere presence alone get Waver chilled to the bones. 'He is dangerous, he is dangerous.' His mind kept telling him that and won't stop. Waver had hoped he could hypnotize him and escape but what he did next surprise him.

He dashed at him so fast and almost had some kind of stiletto piercing his face.

"O-Oi! What are you doing?! Why did you attack me so suddenly!?" Waver complained to which the red-haired guy only shrugged.

"Why? You trespassed my lord's domain, so I must kill you immediately and offer your body to my lord. Heck, I can see you become his zombie immediately. That's so exciting!" He said with a sickly grin while spinning the dagger he used against him.

'That stiletto, I can feel mana in it. That stiletto had been imbued with mana to the point it has an elemental affinity. I must disarm it from him..." Thought Waver as he prepared an incantation to invoke his magecraft. But alas, the red-haired guy already dashed at him again and was about to stab him without mercy.

Waver barely dodged but as he did the first, he already recovered and went for the second strike with better precision. Unable to react quickly enough, the blade struck his right shoulder. He then began twisting something in his stiletto and started electrocuting Waver.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed in pain. It was unbearable that he could no longer feel anything from his limping body.

"Hehe~ you're not that tough, huh. Well, at least you showed some resistance. Are there any last words? Oh look! Some cheesy line for a villain! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed like a total madman. Waver remembered there was a serial murderer on a killing spree lately. Was that him? He couldn't talk anymore from being paralyzed.

And there, Waver realized there was the command spell in his right hand.

'He's a master?! Shit! If only Rider was with me... I'm gonna be killed !' Waver thought and sweat began streaming from his temple. Ryuunosuke still spun his stiletto like a pro and looked at Waver writhing in agonizing pain, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

But before Ryuunosuke could do so, someone so fast that Waver could barely see came and slashed Ryuunosuke's right hand, blowing him away by the force of that attack. It was a servant, to be precise it was Iskandar.

"Hey kid, you okay? That's why I said not to go so far. I'm glad I decided to follow you at the last moment. Why didn't you use those command spells to call me anyway? They're kind of useless if you die, you know?" The bulky servant said with his red mantle fluttering.

"..." He still couldn't speak at his current state. Rider decided to confront the serial murderer and keep him away from his master.

"Yo, red kid. You dared to attack my master, now you must face the consequences for that." Rider said with his short sword at the ready to strike him again if he still wanted to fight. Ryuunosuke began standing up, without his right hand.

"That hurt, you know! But the blood is beautiful... Now let's see your blood, shall we?" He prepares his weapon and lunged at Rider with sloppy movement, so slow that he could be killed by Assassin easily. He was still dizzy from the last attack, and Ryuunosuke was also in great pain although it was not shown in his face because he wore a happy expression.

Rider, with just enough movement pierced Ryuunosuke's heart and killed him instantly.

"Guh-! *giggle* I wonder if I did something great right now. If only I could make some artistic sculptures again... I-I guess this is it. I wonder how it's like to embrace Death-sama... A-anyway, my blood looks beautiful and cool..." He fell lifelessly to the ground. And thus, Uryuu Ryuunosuke the serial murder was dead.

"Let's go home, master. I'm afraid if you're still disabled, there will be enemy masters who would strike us from behind." Iskandar said, ready to lift the paralyzed magus. But something was not right and Rider noticed it at the last moment.

"Looks like you got some business in my territory, 'King of Conquerors'." A majestic voice suddenly rang through the area. There appeared three entities from a dark portal. One was a skull knight with glowing blue eyes, the other was a goth-loli white-haired girl. The last one Iskandar knew very well, it was Caster.

-II—II-

"Yo, Caster? It's been a while since we last met. How are you doing?" The King of Conquerors tried to start a conversation, but Ainz was dead serious right now.

"It seems you killed my master, Alexander. Did you really think I will stand idly when my benefactor who sustained me to exist is gone?" Ainz said strangely calmly, but inside him was an unfathomable rage made the entire Nazarick cower in fear. Iskandar could feel it.

He still contemplated on what to do, but if there was no choice he would have to fight a strong servant like Caster. So he pointed his short sword towards the sky.

"Come!" And then, the sky began producing lightning which struck the ground, and there appeared Gordius Wheel. Rider would use it just in case he really had to fight with Caster. He doesn't know but he felt wary of him. He was afraid that there might be something within Caster that made him fear. Whatever it was, Rider didn't want to know.

However, what Ainz did next surprised him.

"Are you sure you want to start a fight? I'm not yet done with you. [Greater Rejection]" After Ainz invoked that spell, a dark portal appeared below Gordius Wheel and sucked it inside, vanishing from sight. The King of Conquerors was bewildered. It was gone!? Was it destroyed? Or perhaps it was banished to another dimension? Iskandar can still sense his connection with his ride so perhaps he just cancelled it.

"I must say I'm angry at what you have done without my presence Alexander. I would have either disposed him or made him give his command seal to me, but what made me angry is that you almost killed me by killing my master without my consent. Do you have a death wish Iskandar? I can take you down again this instant if you want me too." He said underneath the mask he was wearing. Iskandar sweatdropped, without his chariot he was outmatched by other servants. He could still summon Bulcephaus but if Ainz repeated that summon cancelling he wouldn't stand a chance. He almost resorting in calling his Noble Phantasm, but he decided not to use it yet.

"As expected from Lord Hermes. But I'll be honest, he wanted to kill my master so I must save him no matter what. We may be enemies Caster, but can we hold off the fight for now? I want to make some events with other enemy masters. If you want, you can join me." He said with grin on his face.

'He still believes I'm Hermes?' Ainz thought. "What are you talking about here? But before you explain..." Ainz pulled something from his inventory, it was the Wand of Resurrection.

Ainz tapped the wand on Ryuunosuke and in instant he was breathing again. This made Iskandar and Waver shocked beyond belief.

'Is-is-is he a magician?! Resurrection is only possible through magic. Or is he a magus from the age of gods where magic to resurrect others is common? He is dangerous! There is no hope for us Magus to beat a magician in the first place and we might have a low chance if Caster somehow able to use True Magic.' Waver thought, still crippled behind Iskandar.

"Ugh... W-wow! Oh, my lord! You returned me to life, huh? As expected from the Demon King. But... where's my hand again?" Ryuunosuke said and look at his hand that lied a few meters away from him. His body wouldn't move and he could only sit right now.

"You're still too weak to move now Ryuunosuke. Death Knight! Retrieve the hand for me." A death knight appeared at Ainz' command and grabbed the hand that has been cut by Rider before. Death Knight handed it to him and Ainz stowed it into his inventory, planning to use it later to transfer his command seal to Sakura that was still unconscious at the factory.

"I have something to do so I will give you only one choice Iskandar. Do not disturb me. I find no interest in this grail war and I'm ready to dispose anyone who wants obstruct my path. I have other reasons than obtaining some vague cup." He said while ordering the death knight to carry Ryuunosuke into the Gate Ainz made.

He already thinking before to kill all participant in this war. Since they are only in his way. But Ainz decide to it later since he has better thing to do.

"...then. Lord Hermes, would you like to come in our event that will be held at Einzbern mansion? I will bring many beverages there. How about that? It will be fun though we can talk who is the most worthy to be the wielder of the Grail, and many conversations that involve in it." He said with a big grin in a friendly manner. Looks like he didn't hear that Ainz was no interested in grail. Although Ainz was not interested in the Grail itself, he felt differently at the mention of Einzbern. If he knew what that genderbent-Arthur wanted, maybe he could exploit it?

"I'll think about it." He said that although he wondered how could Iskandar do that. They should be fighting with each other, right?

As Ainz and his familiars entered the portal, it vanished behind him. Iskandar prepared to piggyback Waver and go home to the McKenzie residence again.

"That's... reckless, you know. Asking him while he almost killed us..." Waver told him while still stupefied.

"HAHAHA! That's what I call a challenge. To be honest, I never feel a tension like this for so long. The last one was when I fought Darius many years ago." He said, reminiscing the times while piggybacking Waver.

"...stupid servant." He muttered before going unconscious.

-II—II-

At the factory, Ainz arrived with the stunned Ryuunosuke, Hassan and Jack. To their surprise, Sakura had awoken and only gazed at the ceiling before looking at them. Ainz could feel she was being wary. That's to be expected since they were strangers in her eyes.

"...who?" She said while looking at them. Ainz opened his mask to reveal his skull face which made Sakura widen her eyes. He decided to show her his true form so there would be mutual understanding even though it would be hard.

Strangely, instead of becoming scared or something similar, she smiled. It was like, she already accepting something. Ainz was still confused at what she was smiling at.

'I'm really glad...Grim Reaper-sama is ready to take me and end my suffering.' Thought Sakura. Ainz was still wondering at her actions as the reaction was too different from when he met Enri and her sister for the first time.

"You're not afraid of me? How outstanding. Does my appearance seem that normal for a young girl like you?"

"I'm just glad, the Angel of Death has come... Do you want to claim my soul?" She said innocently. She had been waiting for this, the one who will end her suffering for a year. Even it meant her own death, it was her salvation.

"No, young one. You will become my contractor. I have something to do and am in need of your magical supply. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I promise in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown that no one will harm my possessions, not even God himself." He reached into his inventory to grab Ryuunosuke's severed hand where the command seal resided and began the ritual to transfer it. Sakura look relieved that finally someone was there to save her. She was still smiling at him, which only made Ainz really curious. Maybe, he would find the answer in the future.

-II—II-

Two days later at the Tohsaka manor. Gilgamesh with his casual clothes was playing with his cup full of first-class wine. He had been bored lately and Kirei, his source of amusement was still not yet home. Guess he needed to stroll around to see if was something interesting going on outside.

He disliked this era, too much humans that became corrupt, different during his reign in Uruk. He really wanted to just blast all of them to smithereens right here and now but that was not fun so he had to restrain himself. Since Tokiomi was not here, Gilgamesh decided to kill time by walking outside.

He materialized his armor and went to spirit form. He didn't give a damn about Tokiomi's warning to not go outside. He was a king, the rules themselves. No one could stop him from doing anything.

When he was just at the Tohsaka manor rooftop, he saw something floating. Due to his keen eyes as an Archer, Gilgamesh easily perceived who it was, the King of Conquerors. He launched one of his weapons from the Gate of Babylon and Iskandar noticed it and dodged. It was a half-hearted attack anyway. Gilgamesh turned into spirit form and decided to approach Iskandar that has landed.

After he arrived, he greeted the King of Conquerors with while his master was in there, trying to hide from the King of Heroes in Gordius Wheel.

"A good night we have here, Archer. But your greeting was quite painful you know. I was almost shot down by your projectile." He said while Gilgamesh only huffed at him.

"What are you doing in here, mongrel? Do you not see that you trespass my garden? And you're not allowed to be in the sky with your cows because the only one belonging to the heavens is me." He said with an irritated tone.

"Oh, come on Archer. Oh yeah! Why don't you join us? I brought some goods here." He said pointing at the barrels in Gordius Wheel.

"I decided to make a banquet in Saber's home so we can talk about who is the most worthy to obtain the Grail. If you want, you can come too." He extended his hand.

"Hmph. Mongrel, even when it was unknown, it was already mine to begin with. You don't have a right to decide who is the most worthy while the true owner is right in front of you. Are you really that stupid to defy your king?"

"Then, that is only more of a reason to come, right? Then let's go. Do you want a ride?" Rider said while Gilgamesh only glared at him.

"Degenerates. I don't need your petty ride. I'll go by myself." He turned back into spirit form. Rider just shrugged it off and decided to ride again. Unknown to the both of them that Waver was already turning pale in panic.

END

A/N: This is part one of the banquet of the kings. Still thinking what conversation should I put. -_- Well, see you later. Oh, and this is his stats after contracting with Sakura.

Name : Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown

Alignment : Lawful Evil/Chaotic Good

Master : Sakura (No surname since Sakura never really accepted it at this point)

Strenght : B+++

Endurance : A+++

Agility : C++

Mana : EX

Luck : B+

NP : EX

Personal skill

Law of Undead (Skeleton): EX (A-)

The skill for him as an undead skeleton. Immune to any negative elements and instead heals him, mind control, wet, hunger, emotion, and can live without breathing. Gains weakness to fire and light. Rank decreased greatly if he confronts innocent people, especially kids.

Innocent monster

In life, he is just a benevolent Overlord who wants to find his friends. But treated as monster by his allies (in good way) and enemies, thus giving him the title personification of death.

Divinity: C (A+)

His existence is created by Entity Beyond Reality (Suzuki Satoru) and True God (GM) who provided a body for him. It can be said that he is a Demi-God in YGGDRASIL and all that has the same status as him will be gifted with a blessing such as 'login'. Due to Ainz never believing in True God as God, rank is degraded to really Low.

Eye of Mind (True)

NP

Tier Magic - Alternate Spells of World Tree: E~EX  
Variant

A collection of spells Ainz has at World Tree. These spells of unknown origin can be invoked using English. Each spell is separated by tier categories from 1 to 10. Ainz, as the one who mastered this sorcery, gains beyond that and is regarded as a full-fledged magic caster.

Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown - Supreme Creation of 7 Divine Relics: A++

Summoning/Reality Marble?

Staff that becomes his symbol of the guild crafted from several Supreme Beings as the weapon that maintains the existence of the place called Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. This staff is capable of summoning 7 Elemental species that are loyal to its wielder and bear ultimate powers equal to A+ Phantasmal species. Also capable of calling forth the Great Tomb of Nazarick to existence whenever he wishes.

The Goal of All Life is Death - In the End, Death Awaits: EX

Anti-Existence

Ainz' most powerful Noble Phantasm. It lets Ainz summon a Clock that Announce Death on his back to count the time of death of any organism within the vicinity and also a trigger to activate it. Hastens the Death of All things forcefully for a duration of 12 second. This Noble Phantasm is capable of imbuing the imposition of Death Ainz has to the level where he can remove the meaning of their existence from fate itself and remind them of "Memento Mori".

This also counts to any inanimate objects and conceptual form of any order and is capable of hastening their time to where that thing is not even needed anymore, because nothing is eternal and absolute in the face of Death, rendering immortality useless against it.

REVIEW ANSWER CORNER!

Reader25840: True Demon is enfleshed Demon without "unit designation". I can't explain thoroughly but you should search True Demon in type moon wiki

hmm...should i? even though i already give to all of you a hint?

Chaos Dichter: You got that right. It will happen at some point in the future. He will have different stats entirely when turn in to Momon and new Noble Phantasm and personal skill.

Mugen no Tenma: Yeah, its a big spoiler.

Yeah, you know it. :D

As you can see here.

She is! I can already imagine it!

Thank you, although is not yet happen.

Akuha-Heika: Yeah i know, But well, i just use my imagination :D

Shalltear first use it in anime when Ainz use Reality Slash at her. When she is bleeding so bad. Those blood come back to her body by reversing the time it self. If you want a prove, just see wiki and look at her skill list or read LN vol 3.

Reff: I guess that already happen.

Blueknight211: Black capsule?

Piddle: of course not. Is Ryuunosuke. he has red hair too.

RyuujiVantek: He never underestimate his opponent. Even with Gazef who grossly under-powered than him. This much is expected :D

ilidio13: You're only half right about Sajyou but nice try. And about Deus Ex Machina. You can search it in normal wikipedia because that book is not exist in Nasuverse or Overlord verse. But since Overlord its so immersed in it. I decide to choose that book. If you lucky, you might know what mysterious woman summon as familiar.

His True Class is what make Ainz identity as threat in New World. What you see in here is hardly his true form thank to mysterious woman defected vessel and Ryuunosuke lazy chant.

See you later then :D


	15. Banquet of Kings part 2

A/N: Welcome to Caster of Death, enjoy! Special thanks to Fallacies for providing information.

WARNING: I Really forgot the exact conversation. But of course, i'm still remember the theme. There will be different conversation than anime, but the theme still the same. I warn you.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote

-II—II-

Back at the factory, it no longer looked abandoned anymore. Ainz had summoned maids from Nazarick to clean the place. Much to their delight, they obliged their supreme lord's order wholeheartedly and began working to make the building more habitable.

Ainz decided to do this so Sakura, the only human present, would feel comfortable. Besides, being Japanese himself he liked clean rooms. He just didn't have the time to do it himself due to his search for the so-called mysterious woman and from keeping in touch with all Eight-edge Assassins. So far there were no new clues. It seemed Ainz would have to wait for a bit.

When he observed his new master, she spaced out a lot. Ainz couldn't comprehend what kind of torture this girl had been in before she became his master. He just hoped the level of torture was not at the same level as a Neuronist or Demiurge's torture, or that she had severe brain trauma.

Since all she did were either stare blankly at space or look at him with curiosity, Ainz tried to strike up a conversation.

"So Sakura, are you perhaps sick?" She didn't answer his question and only watched him intently.

"Or perhaps you don't like being here?" Ainz tried once more, but Sakura only shook her head in response. That meant she did not mind staying here and Sakura herself thought this place was way better than Zouken's residence with all of those Arthropod Worms.

"Hmm... Do you want to go out then?" He said and at that he could see a glint of interest in her hollow eyes. Maybe she just needed some fresh air. He had intended to lock her up until the war was over but he couldn't just ignore her.

"Then it's decided. Hassan, stay here in case of an intruder. And Ryuunosuke..." Ainz forgot about Ryuunosuke, he had helped him a lot lately so he thought a reward for him was in place. He gave him the stiletto that was once owned by Clementine from New World, and then he tried to protect this place against intruders when he was around and even lost his right arm. So Ainz bestowed upon him something.

And that was a new arm. The arm Ainz replaced was actually intended to be Shizu's arm. The creator of her once said this spare was too masculine so he disposed it but Ainz offered to keep it for himself. It looks like he found a good use for it, Ryuunosuke now had it in his possession.

Because of this, he was now akin to a superhuman. That arm was actually an exoskeleton so it increased Ryuunosuke's strength by a wide margin and can even repair itself whenever he took a rest. Ainz still needed him as he was the only human in his side capable of searching for information and blending in with society with his skills.

He couldn't just ask the residence of Nazarick for help because it would cost him mana, he preferred to conserve his strength. So only the Eight-Edge Assassins were called out of Nazarick.

"Ryuunosuke, I want you to ask around if there is someone who knows the hooded girl since you can blend in easily and avoid the enemies' attention. And while you're on it if you ever meet another master, except for a white-haired girl, you can kill them. Also, a master is one who bears this symbol in their hand." Ainz showed him Sakura's hand that held the command seal, which resembled Ainz Ooal Gown's guild symbol.

"Aye-aye, my lord. I still need to play more with your gift and also this arm looks so cool!" He eyed his arm as he made his way outside. Ainz was not yet done giving instructions but decided to let it pass.

"Then Jack, from now on you are in charge of protecting her. Do you understand?" Jack nodded in affirmation.

With that being said, Ainz invited both of them to go outside. Sakura was still confused but grew wary since this was just like Zouken when he invited her to a certain hell. She was afraid if Death Angel-sama wanted to torture her like Zouken did so she started fidgeting a lot. Jack was confused why this purple haired pre-teen's actions.

"Then, let me show you what is like to fly, [Mass Fly]" Ainz invoked the spell name and engulfed Jack and Sakura with brilliant light. Both of them were shocked as they were suddenly lifted off the ground, Ainz on the other hand skillfully levitated as if it was like breathing.

Ainz taught them how to fly and control their bodies and using their imagination. After roughly half an hour, they could now move freely. Ainz had to use [Mass Fly] three times since the buff spell only lasted for 10 minutes for each instance.

For a moment there, Ainz could see a spark in the child's eyes. Jack looked so happy about her new experience while Sakura's eyes were still hollow. Still, Ainz can confidently tell that Sakura was somehow happy.

"Then, let's take a walk, err- I mean fly." Ainz soared into the night sky followed by the white-haired assassin and the former Tohsaka.

Sakura couldn't still believe what happened to her. Who would have thought that she would able to fly someday? She was also confused why Death Angel-sama was so kind to her. She expected him to claim her soul already but no matter how long she waited she was still alive. Even though she saw herself as already dead, things seemed to be the other way around.

From where they were, they could see the blue sea reflecting moonlight, along with the colors from the brilliant lights of the town from above. Sakura and Jack were rendered speechless from spectacle before them.

Ainz was amused by their reaction, they learned quite fast. Well, it should be easy since it only required their imagination to navigate. His thoughts however were on Iskandar's event, deciding that he wanted to know more about Saber and Iskandar himself so he should probably attend.

But he must be wary about Einzbern's team because he already stole their Avalon. Ainz already thought of a plan if his actions were ever found out. He also already prepared a back-up if something worse happened while he was there, contacting the Eight-Edge Assassins to follow him and be his eyes to look at the surroundings while he was attending this so-called Banquet.

But before that, he wanted to do a check-up on her. There was something disturbing him about Sakura. Ainz having Necromancer class at his disposal let him see the flow of soul in all living beings and control over undead. What disturbed him were Sakura's states, there was something wrong with her that make him wary. She looked so frail and gloomy that he decided to play with her by letting her fly with Jack and him. He didn't like it when his possessions weren't in good condition.

Ainz told them that it was time to go home. He saw Jack still wanted to play some more but if her Papa told her too, she had to oblige without second thoughts. Sakura was more of an obedient puppet as she acquiesced in his order.

-II—II-

At the factory. Ainz begin checking on Sakura with his skill [See Through], it let him see other players' statuses either positive or negative ones in YGGDRASIL. But here, it changed to be able to see the condition and state of anyone he saw.

Ainz found some interesting things to take note of. Firstly, she suffered low-tier stupefied status as well as an unknown status which made her hear unnecessary voices in her head calling out to her repeatedly. Her flow of soul was not stable as well, that explains why she was always spacing out. Her soul was not properly in control of her own body.

"Say Sakura, are you perhaps hearing voices?" Ainz asked, making Sakura's eyes widen before she looked the other way.

"It's fine, please tell me." Ainz assured, to which she reluctantly nodded.

"And what does this voice want from you?" Finally, Sakura slowly opened her mouth to speak.

"...it's calling me... to go home." She said.

Home? Did she perhaps meant that accursed haunted place? But how, he should have already cleansed that place. Ainz began to use his cure spell [Lift Abnormality] to remove her abnormal statuses. But to his surprise, is was ineffective. Something was preventing him from curing her, it was not like his spell did not work but he could see that once he had lifted her abnormal status it returned immediately. Ainz used it for a second time but yielded the same results.

'What's with this OP negative status?' He thought, baffled at its resilience.

Ainz also grew more suspicious about the instability of her soul, who knew there was something that always caused a negative status in her body? Ainz resorted in using his Necromancer spell [Spiritual Examination] that could see an opponent's instant kill rate to other players in YGGDRASIL. But here, it changed to let him see his opponent's soul.

Ainz couldn't comprehend what he saw but there was something in her soul that lingered within it. It's physical yet resided in her spiritual side. He didn't have a skill to allow him to remove it without killing her so he decided to ask someone he trusted in Nazarick.

He had one in particular, he was known to hold experiments on humans lately. Like creating chimaeras from human and animal limbs, mating humans with demons, injecting something abnormal to humans and many more.

Demiurge, the 7th floor guardian of Nazarick. He should have a great deal of knowledge on human anatomy, either in a spiritual and physical sense. Ainz used [Message] to talk to him telepathically.

"...Oh! Ainz-sama, is there something you need?" The tailed devil asked, clearly delighted to speak with his supreme lord.

"Just trivial matters, I want you to check on the human girl I have here. There is an unknown thing inside her spiritual body, in her soul to be precise. I don't know what it is exactly, but whatever it is, it's sentient and I need your help. You have conducted experiments regarding this too, right?" Ainz said, clearly knowing what Demiurge always did in his spare time.

"With pleasure Ainz-sama, your order is always my pleasure. I will prepare to leave." After that, Ainz hung up the [Message] spell and began summoning the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Tapping it on the ground, an enormous gate appeared with Demiurge exiting from it.

Ainz wasn't sure as to why but he felt it normal for him to do this, even though he shouldn't have had this kind of ability.

"I have arrived, Ainz-sama. Then, may I see which one I need to examine?" Said Demiurge, looking around before finding Sakura who was fidgeting and covering behind Ainz' gown, clearly anxious at the new stranger. Demiurge smirked in amusement, but if Ainz wishes him to not mess with her, Demiurge would have to follow.

"Then, Jack. You stay with Sakura. Sakura, don't worry. You will be guarded. We must know what makes you strangely sick so you need to follow Uncle Demon over there." Ainz urged Sakura whom reluctantly obeyed and slowly approached Demiurge.

"Demiurge, you can bring all the equipment you need. You can examine her in here while I need to attend something. I entrust her to you, if anything comes up let me know. And also... Don't break her." Ainz said the last part with a hint of worry although it's only for the sake of his purpose.

"Understood, Ainz-sama, I will fulfill my duty with my own life as keepsake." Demiurge said with a gentlemanly bow.

Ainz nodded then ordered Hassan to come with him to attend Iskandar's banquet and enter the [Gate], leaving only three people in the factory.

"Then, let's begin. Since you're Ainz-sama's new pet, I must handle you carefully. I don't want his pet to be stained even a bit so I will do my best in examining you for Ainz-sama's sake, you better be ready human." Demiurge said with a fake politeness in his tone. Sakura was very nervous right now, anything related to this Demon in front of her definitely gave her a bad vibe. She doesn't know why but she feels this demon would really not harm her. Sakura could only keep silent and hope she would not be tortured anymore.

-II—II-

Showered in moonlight was such the beautiful night for the King of Conquerors, perfect for an event like this. Since he almost arrived at Einzbern mansion, Iskandar put his "World" T-shirt he got online.

He then barged in through the front door, surprising the people inside. Saber and Irisviel looked at who the intruder was and, after seeing him wearing his T-shirt, laughed loudly.

"Yo! Saber and Master? You two look good." Iskandar said while Saber already materialized her armor and concealed Excalibur, ready to battle with him.

"Wait! I'm not here to fight you. I want to propose a truce tonight because I want to invite you, Saber as a participant in my banquet, and this place looks nice despite being a bit old." He looked at his surroundings. Saber and Iri only raised their eyebrows. After a short conversation, Saber and Iri were convinced and let Rider hold his banquet at the mansion.

At the garden of Einzbern, Saber and Rider were already sitting on the ground facing each other with a barrel of wine at his disposal for beverages. He broke the upper part of the said barrel and offered Saber a drink from his scoop. Saber drank it out of formality as a knight, the King of Conquerors was delighted that she had accepted his offer.

"Then? What is this event's purpose? Is it only drinking to our hearts' content?" Saber asked the bulky king.

"No, we will discuss whom is most worthy to obtain the grail. It's like deciding who the winner of this grail war is without the bloodshed." Said Iskandar, drinking his own wine from his scoop. Saber was surprised but hid it.

"Are you aware that we should fight each other to obtain it? I fail to understand how talking here will decide whom truly deserves the holy grail."

"Don't say that, isn't it nice to sit and talk for a while? Hearing opinions from other Heroic sprits? I already invited Archer and Caster to attend our little banquet too." Iskandar boasted, grinning widely and sipping his wine again.

Saber was taken aback. There would be other servants? Archer and Caster? Speaking of the devil, Archer suddenly appeared, materializing into his physical form with golden dust surrounding him.

"Hmph. To think you really held this petty banquet. This place is not even worthy for my presence. Looks like you really managed to invite other participants, mongrel." Gilgamesh said, looking at surrounding. Saber and Iri became wary as well as Waver who always hid behind the King of Conquerors.

"Yo! Archer, glad you really came." Gilgamesh only glared at him condescendingly.

Not long before Gilgamesh came, a dark portal appeared behind him. Saber and Rider already knew who it was since that portal was only used by one entity they knew very well.

Caster, with the skulled knight appearing behind him.

"Yo! Caster, you also came. Though you still have that disguise on." He waved his hand at him, Ainz greeted back with his own.

"Still hiding what you really are I see. Well, it's not my problem in the first place. You better know your place, mongrel." Gilgamesh said, smirking at him and deciding to join with the other servants, sitting beside them to form a circle.

Ainz was still confused at what he meant by hiding? But whatever it was, he was sure that it was no good, and that this would be a long night.

END

A/N: Not much but still confused at what I should put in their conversations. That should come up next. Let's see what I can do.

REVIEW ANSWER CORNER.

Akuma-Heika: His Innocent Monster at default should be A by logic, but why there is no rank is another plot of mine.

Regarding Divinity: Then can you explain where login bonuses come out of if not from the True God (GM)?

Regarding Dark Sakura: Nah, doubt that would happen. Ainz is far too different than Angra. Dark Sakura can only happen through Angra's influence by giving her a curse to revert her water element to her original hollow element instantly. And also, the worm is still inside her, that worm is responsible for changing Sakura's affinity from hollow to water. So he needed to put that out first.

Guest: Wow, to think there is someone who wants me to continue that messed up story. Hmm... Maybe in the future when I get really bored?

Mugen no Tenma:

Regarding Gilgamesh NP: Oj really?

Ahsoei:

Regarding the conversation with Sakura: Because it is half-assed. Not much conversation in there.

Regarding Ryuunosuke: You already know why he needs Ryuunosuke.

Paxloria:

Regarding Ainz' summoning: Nah, his game character's homeland is obviously YGGDRASIL (in-Game). As per Suzuki Satoru, then yes.

Regarding Sakura: *ding ding ding* you got that right. But it's not that easy.

The man: Yeah, but Ainz needs him as a human.

KiriaMizuno: No kidding. Leave alone Rubedo and area guardian. His army set in Vol 10 is more than a match or overkill.

Chaos Dichter: Nah, Perfect warrior can't copy skills, only bypass any restrictions when equipping equipment that is not for him.

Bye, until next time.


	16. Banquer of Kings part 3 finale

AN: Welcome to Caster of Death. Lately, I had so much free time, which explains why Chapter 15 came faster. Now we're going to the main event. This is pretty much the longest chapter I made so far. Let's do this.

WARNING: Like I said in the previous chapter, most of the conversations will be altered but the theme is still the same, I took a peek on the LN to refresh my memory.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote and special thanks to Fallacies.

-II—II-

"Then Archer, here. Drink this." Iskandar offered a scoop of wine to the Golden King with the ladle. He grabbed it and took a whiff of its smell before downing it. From his expression, it was clear he was disgusted by Iskandar's wine.

"What kind of cheap wine is this? How unsightly. This is not what a drink is supposed to be." He gave it back to the Conqueror.

"Is that so? But this is the best wine I could find in this city." He said, looking at the scoop, Gilgamesh scoffed.

"That's your limit. You just don't know what the real thing is like. Let me show you what it is." Gilgamesh opened up a portal and from there emerged golden cups and golden teapots filled with wine. He handed them to Iskandar and began pouring.

Iskandar filled all the cups and then offered them to the other three participants. Iskandar could smell the sweet fragrance that emanated from it, serving to make him eager to drink it even more.

He couldn't find the right words to describe it. It was... heavenly. Iskandar would never have thought such wine had existed. He could settle with it for the entirety of his life if he had known of it before.

Arthuria, who always had a stoic look, managed to show a surprised expression just from a sip.

"Fabulous. This is definitely not wine brewed by humans. Is this the drink of the gods?" Iskandar asked, clearly in awe as he looked at his cup.

Gilgamesh, who observed their expressions was amused. He took pride in his possession, their reactions something he had already expected the moment they drank it.

"Of course. Be it wine or swords, only the best is stored in my treasury. With this, it seems like my grade as a king has already been decided."

"Stop the jokes, Archer." Saber roared. The silence was broken by a tense and intimidating atmosphere.

"I'm sick of listening to you bragging about your wine collection. You're not like a king, but rather, a jester."

Archer sneered as he looked at Saber, who was all worked up.

"How unmannerly; someone who doesn't even know wine isn't fit to be king at all."

"Enough. You two are so tiresome." Rider chided, looking at the two while still sipping his mug.

But there was still one who had yet to take a taste – Caster.

"What's wrong, Lord Hermes? Don't tell me you're not the drinking type?" Iskandar teased the magic caster.

"..." Ainz remained silent while holding the golden cup full of bright red wine. Gilgamesh would be offended if he did not taste his ware. He raised his hand to his mask.

"No, it's just the smell is so sweet that I was left in awe. Let me take off this mask first." Ainz said while beginning to opening his mask. Ainz beginning to suspect this drink is made out of Ambrosia. He have it too in Nazarick. He once let that Blood Emperor taste if he not mistaken.

Every participant and master look surprised upon seeing Ainz' face, and whatever they saw was something they clearly did not expect.

-II—II-

Kariya felt weird lately. The worms inside him never stopped moving, it was like they were anxious about something.

He found an alley that was quite good for resting himself so he stopped there with Berserker who was still in spiritual form. Kariya was homeless right now, he was no longer accepted inside Matou residence until he got the grail for Zouken. So he wandered throughout the town to find a place for refuge. Sometimes, it was hard to sleep on the ground or when surrounded by garbage. But he had to manage, all for the sake of Sakura.

Speaking of Sakura, there was Caster. He hoped Caster didn't lay a finger on her or he was sure to kill him the next time they would meet. But alas, it was all talk for the truth was, Kariya feared Ainz at an unimaginable level. When the Overlord casted something on him, he always had nightmares. Even before that, he had always suffered them, but lately they had grown to a whole different level.

Kariya would have severe insomnia if it kept on going like this, he couldn't sleep because of what awaited him in his dreams.

Dreams of how he failed to save Sakura, dreams about that old man mistreating Sakura, dreams of just about everything unpleasant to him, they always came rushing to him like flood that drowned out everything. It was only a matter of time before the ordeal drove him insane, but he vowed to endure it. He couldn't give up until Sakura was free from Zouken, no matter the cost.

"How miserable are you, huh? Kariya." Whispers began ringing in his ears. Kariya became wary and looked at his surroundings. He called berserker to materialize at his side.

But then, it was futile. Kariya's body began shaking uncontrollably and he began vomiting blood. He crouched on the ground in pain while seeking for the mysterious voice. And then, at the corner of the alley there was one arthropod worm with a red mark on it. Whatever it was, it must have been related to Zouken.

"Guh... It's you, isn't it? Accursed old man..." He said to the worm in front of him, but it did not respond. Kariya, without a second thought, wanted to order berserker to kill it but he couldn't. Zouken had completely stunned him with his worm that was still inside his body, he couldn't even speak. Berserker stood there awaiting for his orders, which came out differently than he had intended.

"Berserker, you may go." Kariya said, making Berserker turn into spiritual form again. But Kariya never wanted to say that, his mouth moved on its own. The cause was none other than Zouken himself.

"You think you can defy me? You're wrong. Now Kariya, I will use that frail body of yours to sustain my life." He said while Kariya was still frozen in place.

"It's futile to resist. I need your body to take back Sakura from the grasp of Caster. And maybe winning this grail war directly. This is all because you're incompetent." He said while walking slowly towards Kariya's body.

He learned that Caster actually kidnapped her. This made him angry. It was better if Zouken took care of Sakura than a random stranger like Caster. Although Zouken was no good, he could still monitor if she was with Zouken. Now Sakura's whereabouts could be anywhere.

The worm with a red mark climbed Kariya's body all the way to the face. He couldn't guess what he was about to do but he was certain it was bad for him.

And then, it forced its way into Kariya's mouth. At his current state he was powerless to resist.

"Now, this body will be mine. Just you wait Caster, I'm not afraid of Death. I'm not afraid of Death! I will overcome Death and become Immortal, just you wait..." Zouken said as he completely took over Kariya's body.

-II—II-

Back at Einzbern garden, Caster had opened his mask and much to everyone's surprise.

Caster's face looked like a middle-aged guy with a light beard. He sipped the drink with a delightful expression.

"Hmm... It's certainly good, reminds me of the beverages I had in my glorious castle." Ainz said while in truth, He can't taste anything.

All of the drink went right through him. It was good that he asked Pandora Actor to mimic Ulbert spell and transform him using his illusion spell on him. His spell was more potent than his to the level that his skin was truly made out of solid flesh. But if ever he got damaged, then the illusion would be dispelled.

"To think that Lord Hermes' face is quite manly and handsome. It seems I found myself a rival, huh master? Hahaha!" Iskandar said before gulping his cup again.

"..." Gilgamesh just stared at Ainz, there was something off but he couldn't point it out at the moment so in the meantime he let it slide, since why must a King bother himself with examining a mere mongrel as he?

"Then, back to your wine Goldie. This, the greatest of wines, does indeed deserve to only be contained in the most prized of cups, but unfortunately the Holy Grail isn't made to for such purposes. Now we're going to have a quiz on the Holy Grail to determine if which one among us is truly worthy of having it. Firstly, you need to tell us the reason why you want the Grail. Archer, as a king, tried to convince us that you and no one else are the person worthy of gaining the Grail." Rider said, looking at the King of Heroes for an answer.

"How foolish, that grail is something that should be in my possession to start with. All the treasures in the world originated from my collection. However, because much time has passed it had disappeared from my treasury. The fact that I am still its owner remains unchanged." He said which made Iskandar raise an eyebrow.

"So, you're saying you had the Holy Grail before in your life time? Care to explain?" Iskandar asked, clearly intrigued.

"No." Gilgamesh replied, making Iskandar confused.

"It's not something you can understand. The total amount of my wealth even exceeded my knowledge, but as long as it's a 'treasure' then it's obviously mine. You should have more sense than trying to rob my treasures away." Gilgamesh said with a smug expression.

Ainz and Saber only watched as they went with their conversation.

"Speaking of which, I think I know your true name now. There should only be one person who's even haughtier than Alexander." Rider said, which made Waver and Iri take interest in it.

"Then Archer, we need your permission to obtain grail, is that it?"

"Of course, but I have no reason to reward rats such as you." Gilgamesh looked at the participants.

As the talk went on and on with Archer and Iskandar about grail, Ainz took the opportunity to start a conversation with Saber.

"Say Saber, do you perhaps have a wish for the cup? Looks like those guys will be having a long chat. Care to share some?" Ainz said. This was his chance to ask about her desire which he can exploit for his advantage.

"How about you first, Caster? My wish is kinda impossible, but I still hope the grail can fulfill it." Saber said, looking at Ainz' fake dandy face.

"My wish? I have none. Even if there were, the grail can't make it true, I believe." He said, Saber understood since her wish was also impossible by conventional means.

"My wish is far from my reach right now. But I guess, I just want glory for Briton." She stared off towards the moon as if reminiscing.

Ainz interpreted her words vaguely. 'Briton? Was it her homeland? Did she want to travel back or something?' Thos were what Ainz thought.

"Archer, let's finish the drinks. We can talk about battle in the battlefield. For now, let's have fun." He said before taking another sip. Gilgamesh only nodded in agreement.

Since Saber had been a spectator so far, she began her own conversation.

"King of Conquerors, since you've already admitted that the Holy Grail is owned by someone else, you're still planning to take it by force?" She said, curious at what he was thinking.

"Huh? Obviously. My belief is 'Conquest'... Which is 'taking' and 'invading'." He said nonchalantly while Saber was actually upset but suppressed it and asked some more.

"Then why do you want the Holy Grail?" She said sternly.

Unexpectedly, Rider smiled rather shyly. He replied after taking a sip of wine.

"...I want to be human." Every participant looked shocked at hearing Rider's wish.

"By being human, you mean... reincarnated in real flesh and soul?" Ainz said, which Iskandar approved with a nod.

"Wait! You want what!? Don't tell me, you still want to conquer this wor-! Ack!" Waver was interrupted after getting flicked by the bulky king to silence him. Rider continued.

"Idiot, how can I conquer the world in one lifetime? Conquest is my dream, and I can only request this first step to the Holy Grail." He said happily while Ainz agreed with him.

"Mongrel... Are you challenging me with such a silly wish?" Gilgamesh said, which was helpless regarding this.

"Hmm... Interesting dream you got there, King of Conquerors. Even though I could resurrect you here and now." He said which made Rider widen his eyes.

"You can actually do that, Lord Hermes?" Rider said which Waver was clarifying further.

"Yeah... He can resurrect people. Which is impossible to do for modern magi." He said timidly, positioned behind Iskandar.

"Marvelous! But I guess reviving myself is not cheap, right?" He said to the Sorcerer King. Ainz only shook his head.

"No, I can revive you just fine and I won't losing anything. But why would I revive you? Even if you can pay, you are still my enemy. Giving an advantage to an enemy is foolish in my opinion." Ainz said, Rider applauded him while Saber agreed to a certain extent.

"Then let's talk about my wish again. See, even if we appear in the current era due to prana, we are still Servants in the end. We originally do not exist in this world, although it feels a bit ridiculous but are you really satisfied with just that?" He said looking at other servants, and then he continued.

"I'm not satisfied. I want to be reincarnated into this world, and live on as a human."

Ainz pondered about Iskandar's wish. There are some spots he could exploit from it, he'll be sure to use them. That's only if he lost against him.

Ainz received a call from an Eight-edge Assassin. There was another entity watching, it's black and wore a white skull-like mask. It was none other than the Assassin of this war.

Eight-edge Assassin kept a distance from them and watch from afar, ready if their lord wished to eliminate them. But Ainz ordered them to stay back. He wanted to know their true intentions first.

King Hassan was already informed telepathically by Ainz that there was an Assassin here so he ordered him to not let his guard down.

"Then, Lord Hermes. May we know what your wish to the grail is? I remember you saying you don't have any wishes. But just for the sake of examples, if you do happen to have any, anything at all, even if they sound ridiculous..." Iskandar said, Arthuria looked curiously. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Fool, he is no god. You always call hime Hermes this and that while he is just another mongrel. I've seen gods and I can even tell them right away due to my hatred towards them. He is certainly not one." Gilgamesh made everyone surprised.

Ainz can't imagine if there is denizen of Nazarick beside him. They will not keep calm if Gilgamesh always spout an insult to him. He just glad that he is not with guardian right now.

"You mean all this time, this kid was right?" Iskandar said, stupefied.

"I already told you, dimwit! He is not Hermes!" He roared right at Iskandar's left ear which startled him.

"Is that true, Caster? You're not him?" Saber asked.

"Since when did I say I'm Hermes in the first place? Isn't that you, King of Conquerors who solely declared that I am said deity?" Ainz said, tapping his chin.

"But... You even replied that we're brothers back at the dock, right?"

"That's just a convenient lie. It would be good if you all knew me wrongly so I can completely conceal my identity." Overlord said with a smile on his fake face. Iskandar felt disappointed that he was not Hermes.

He actually wanted to maintain his status as the fake Hermes, but seeing Gilgamesh will nag him even further, he decide to confess. They still didn't know who he really was anyway.

"That's quite clever. But oh well, back to the topic. What is your wish if ever you win this war Caster?" Iskandar asked once more. Ainz pondered for a moment before finally answering.

"If there is one, maybe reuniting with all of my best friends. That's all I want for now." He spoke his true desire. They're still alive, but they have their own lives to busy themselves with. Ainz can't hope for the grail to bring them back. Maybe they already have their own families to care about than just play some game. But there was one thing he was sure of, it was to find his friends that may also be stuck in New World. He wondered if the Grail could grant it but his knowledge about it was too vague that Ainz couldn't wholly trust this device completely.

In YGGDRASIL, there were items called Cursed Artifacts. If you somehow grabbed those, you can't place them away without certain items or skills. This cursed artifact can cause severe stats reduction, can't use your equipment, healing invalid and many more. That's why Ainz cannot carelessly loot every item he encountered.

But, if it's proven to be a safe artifact, Ainz will surely collect it and beat all the servants if he had too.

"Best friends, huh." Iskandar nodded in approval. "You can have as many friends as you like but all of them are not guaranteed to trust you. But if it were best friends, they won't leave you. We're precious to them as they are precious to us because we trust each other. All of my soldiers back at my prime I considered best friends, that's why I trusted them as much as they trusted me. I don't know what happened in your past life but that's a beautiful wish to consider. And I Iskandar can see the true worth of that wish." He said happily after hearing Ainz' wish.

"Hmph." Gilgamesh huffed at Ainz. He expected him to throw an insult or two, but it seemed he won't be doing so. Even Gilgamesh could respect what Ainz wanted due to his past life with Enkidu. But that did not mean he would hand over the grail to him without his permission.

"Looks like you really have your circumstances. But back then, you said the Grail can't afford to fulfill it. Isn't reuniting with your best friends easy if the said grail is omnipotent?" Saber asked.

"That's true, but there is no such thing as Omnipotence. Just like some old story, if an omnipotent god created a stone that cannot be lifted, can the said god lift it or not? Either he can't or can, everyone will question if he is omnipotent or not. As such, Omnipotence does not exist." Ainz explained. The others agreed in unison.

"Then, can we know a little bit about yourself? You know, since you're not Lord Hermes. Then maybe you can tell us a thing or two about you? I remember you called yourself the Sorcerer King?" Iskandar bluntly requested.

'Is he stupid? Asking information like that, did he think I'm generous enough to give away my information so freely? The title "Sorcerer King" was only for intimidation. I won't say anything further because information is crucial, even in YGGDRASIL.' He thought, seeing Iskandar smirking while sipping his mug.

"I have none to give you now. If you're worthy enough, I just might tell you."

"Hmph, you're quite arrogant Caster. For mere corpses like you, you don't have the right to make yourself important than me, the True king. Your existence is merely a living curse that is not welcomed in my garden." Gilgamesh said smugly.

'Just like I thought, he already knows my identity. There is some kind of skill that enables him to pierce my Anti-information buff spell. Whatever it is, he is clearly dangerous. I will keep an eye on him the most, I wonder how much he knows about me...' Ainz thought.

"Then, on to the last one. Saber! Can we hear your wish as King of the Knights?" Rider said looking playfully at Arthuria. All the other servant moved their eyes towards her, especially Ainz.

Saber appeared confident in what she had to say.

"I want to save my homeland. I will change England's fate of destruction."

-II—II-

At the Tohsaka manor, Tohsaka Tokiomi watched the banquet that was being held at Einzbern manor through Archer's eyes. His servant rebelling was quite normal lately, but to attend something like this? Tokiomi never heard something like this so he quietly listened to what Gilgamesh heard.

"Is it really alright to leave Archer alone?" Kirei asked through the magecraft communicator Tohsaka had.

"It can't be helped," Said Tokiomi with a tired expression in his face. He couldn't order his servant around freely, and he refused to use the command spell because it would break his bond with the King of Heroes. But Tokiomi is fine as long as Gilgamesh's true name was not exposed so his true power would not be revealed to the other masters and servants.

He already researched thoroughly about the enemy masters, the most mysterious master right now was Caster's master. And he also did not know much about Caster's abilities besides reviving the undead with the Caduceus-like staff. Or maybe he doesn't need that staff? Whatever it was, he was still able to do such feats.

And who was that skull knight? Was he a servant? What class was it? He already knew the seven servants that existed in this war. Tokiomi could only deduce that it was Caster's familiar, again like the Death Knight he summoned back at the dock.

Rider was also mysterious. Tokiomi already researched about the King of Conquerors' feats and from there, he suspected Rider's noble phantasm should not just be Gordius Wheel. He was sure of it, but he asked Kirei's opinion nonetheless.

"Kirei. The difference in battle strength between Rider and Archer... What do you think of it?"

"I think the key is whether Rider has a trump card even more powerful than 'Gordius Wheel'."

"Hmm... It's the same with Caster, isn't it?"

Tokiomi was still restless at these two servant. Rider never fought anyone before, so his ability as a fighter was still unknown to him. Caster was the same, his notable feat was only summoning the undying ones. Who knew if there were other things he was capable of? Especially Caster, he doubted that that was his noble phantasm, even if it was then it was not yet in its true form.

And as such, he had a plan, and it involved Assassin.

"Kirei, let's try that." He said, Kirei answered it with an affirmative tone and cut off the communication.

For Tokiomi, Assassin was just a method to obtain the Holy Grail, a pawn that could be thrown away after its use was expended. This understanding was also fully reflected on his pupil Kotomine Kirei.

When he finished speaking, Tokiomi changed his sitting position and poured some more tea into his cup. He sniffed the fragrance of the red tea delightfully, and waited for the results of the plan he set into motion.

-II—II-

As Saber dramatically finished her sentence, everyone fell quiet.

The one who was most confused was Saber herself.

An awkward silence filled the room. Even though she spoke with enthusiasm, no one in the room was easily cowed by her talk.

'What happened? This doesn't make sense...' thought Arthuria, confused by their looks.

It was plain and clear, without any room for doubt. That was her kingship. There was nothing surprising about it. What was surprising was that no one voiced dissent or agreement, when it was obvious that those words should have been immediately said.

"Hey King of Knights, I might have heard you wrong but..." Rider finally broke the silence, his face was plainly confused.

"Did you just say 'you wanted to change fate'? Which meant you want to 'reverse history'?" Rider asked looking at Saber as if he saw something else.

"Correct. Even if the wish is something which cannot be granted through a miracle, if the Holy Grail is truly omnipotent, then surely..." Saber answered haughtily. Now that she understood why the atmosphere between the two kings was so special, the situation cooled down.

"Errr, Saber? I'd like to confirm this... The destruction of that Britain was in your time, right? During your reign?" Iskandar asked with a serious tone.

"Yes! That is why I cannot forgive myself." Saber answered, her tone becoming firmer. "That's why I can't let things be that way. The destruction of my country was my fault, and thus I want to reverse it." Suddenly, someone laughed out loud. The laughter was a base, incomprehensible laugh. And it was coming out of the mouth of that golden-armored Archer.

At the face of such grave insults, Saber's face was seething with anger. The thing most precious to her was ridiculed by Archer.

"What so funny, Archer..." Her venomous tone was filled with her anger at Gilgamesh's insolence. Laughing at her beliefs was the same as mocking her entire being.

"Oi, oi, did you hear that, Caster, Rider?! This young girl who calls herself the 'King of Knights', is saying something about sacrificing for her country!" In response to Archer was Rider's deepening silence and increasingly gloomy expression while Caster looked at her intently. To Saber, it was just as humiliating as being laughed at.

"I don't understand what is there to be laugh at. As kings, we should naturally sacrifice ourselves, and strive to create a better country!" Saber said, still believing she was right while the other participants weren't.

"No, you're wrong." In a firm, solid voice, Rider objected.

"It's not the king sacrificing for the nation. It's the nation and the people sacrificing their lives for the king. You got it backwards." Rider continued while looking at Saber.

"I don't think that was good wish, Saber. I though it will be more reasonable than that..." Caster said.

"What-?!" Saber was shocked, to think that even Rider and Caster thought differently than her. She could no longer suppress her own anger, shouting loudly.

"Isn't that a tyrant's rule!? Rider, Archer, you bastards are nowhere near a king! And Caster! What do you mean? As king, we should sacrifice ourselves for the better future of our nation!" Saber stood up, clearly objecting all three servants' opinions.

"True. We are tyrants, well I guess Caster isn't but, no matter what we are also heroes." Rider answered without so much of a change in his facial expression. "We take full responsibility for our nations. Therefore, Saber. Listen to me. If a king is not content with his own kingdom, he is a weak ruler. A weak ruler is a worse king to have than a tyrant." Unlike Archer, who had ridiculed her for all this time, Rider had rejected her from the basis of her ideals. Saber's brows narrowed as she retorted sharply.

"Alexander, y-you... Your own empire. It became four separate warring factions that quickly disappeared into the sands of history. At that ending, you don't have any regrets? If you can redo it, don't you want to save your motherland? Haven't you thought about that?"

"No." Raising himself to his full height, the King of Conquerors met Saber's furious gaze with his own. "I do not. If the actions of me and my generals led to the eventual demise of my own nation, then I will accept it for what it is! Yes, I will grieve. Yes, I will shed tears. But! I will not have a single regret!" He said with such determination that Ainz had never seen. So this was the King of Conqueror's belief.

"What..." Saber was in state of shock and dumbfoundment, she was still trying to find a word to retort but couldn't.

"Don't you even dare suggest something as stupid as an attempt to rewrite history! Such an idiotic action is an insult to all of humanity who lived during that time!" In response to Rider's haughty declaration, Saber shook her head.

"What you're saying is only the glory of a simple fighter. The people won't wish for such things. Salvation would be their prayer."

"You're saying they want the king's salvation?" Rider shrugged as he laughed. "I don't get it! What's the point of such a useless thing?"

"That is the true worth of a king! A correct governance, a lawful society, all subjects would probably be wishing for them." Saber said confidently. This made Rider raise his eyebrows while Archer and Caster were intrigued in their quarrel.

"Are you a slave to this 'correctness' then?" Rider said with frown at Saber.

"You could say that. The only one fit to rule is someone who would willingly give themselves up for an ideal." Without any hint of hesitation, the young King of Knights nodded.

"Through the king, the people could understand law and order. The king should not express something that would disappear upon the king's death, but rather something more precious." Saber proclaimed firmly. Rider only looked at her in pity and gave a loud sigh.

"That is not a path taken by a human being." He said while spinning the content in his cup.

"Correct. As kings, we cannot hope for a normal life." She said with firm tone.

'So she was willing to give herself up and become inhuman just for the sake of that ideal? Pretty commendable, but also twisted. No matter what angle you look at it, her ideal is not right. Her rule may leave a great impression on her legend. Giving up her emotions and body is certainly what I would do to for the sake of my comrades. But, the true problem is she is only sacrificing herself and did not try to see others' perspectives. She is just blindly saving them. At least I understand this much from her words' Thought Ainz.

As a King himself, Ainz was not considered a full tyrant. He was willing to hear other people's pleas, be they human or someone outside of Nazarick, and will grant it if it's reasonable enough and have merit to himself, or if those people are worthy enough to be given help just like what he did to Tsuareninya. But Saber, rather than for her people, acted more for the sake of self-fulfillment. In other words...

She was no better than a tyrant.

She looked like she never listened to other opinions and treated herself as the saint, doing what she think is right and never seeking guidance from her subjects. Even he himself would go and check his comrades one by one to see if he was good ruler for them. Yet Saber merely wanted to save them.

"King of Conquerors! A king like you could never understand my own beliefs! You're nothing but a bully who was blinded by his own desires!" Saber shouted sternly. Rider's eyes immediately widened as he answered in response.

"A king with no desires is no better than an empty flower vase!" Rider's loud roar, plus his gigantic body, made him appear more fearsome.

'Flower vase, nice metaphor Iskandar.' Ainz thought, amused.

"Saber, you just said that you needed to 'sacrifice for your ideals.' Indeed. You're some saint, so holy that no one could ever hope to come near you. But who would be willing to die for their empty beliefs? And who would be thinking about this so-called "saint" day and night? You could only comfort the people, but not lead the people. The only way to bring country and people upon the right path is to present those desires, and the glory that could be found only in legends." Draining his cup, the King of Conquerors corrected.

"As king, you must have stronger desires than anyone else. You must be more magnificent, more easily angered than everyone else! He should be both pure and chaotic, a man who was more real than any other man. Only through this, could your subjects be impressed by the king, and only this, would the message of 'if only I was king, that would be wondrous' would be imprinted upon the people's hearts!" Iskandar said proudly to the sky.

"Such a way of kingship... where on earth is justice?" Saber retorted but was countered again by Iskandar.

"It doesn't exist. Justice is unnecessary in the principles of a king. That's exactly why there is no remorse."

"..."

Actually, Ainz did not agree with that one. Justice existed. He always held that principle. Just like what he said to Demiurge, "an eye for an eye, heart for a heart." Everything had feedback, and Ainz was sure to repay them just as much as what they did for him and Nazarick, if not better.

Saber was already uncontrollably angry. Though the basis was for their people, the two's ideals were too far apart.

One side prayed for peace.

The other dreamed about prosperity.

The king who suppressed the chaos of war and the king who stirred up the chaos of war, there was no way their ideals could have been the same.

Rider smiled as he continued bluntly.

"King of Knights. Your justice and ideals might have saved your people and country for a time, and thus, your name is praised until today, hmm? Although, the people's lives whom you saved, and their end, you did know what happened at the end, right?" Iskandar pressed her further which Saber reacted to.

"What... did you say?" She said utterly dumbfounded.

The bloodstained sunset hill.

That sight was once again reignited in Saber's brain.

"You wanted solely to 'save' your subjects, yet you've never 'guided' them. They don't know 'the king's wishes.' You ignored the lost subjects, yet you yourself pretended to be saintly, drunk in your own narrow views. Thus, you're not a good king. You're only someone who wanted to become someone who took care of the people. You're just a little girl who spun a cocoon around yourself in order to become that idealized view." Iskandar said.

"I..." Saber was at a loss for words.

There were many things she wanted to say in retort. Yet, every time she opened her mouth, she could only see the site she witnessed at Camlann.

Bodies everywhere. The blood ran like a river. There lied her subjects, friends, and loved ones.

As she pulled out that sword in the stone she knew about the prophecy. She knew that she was destined to fail, and she already understood.

But... why?

As she witnessed the sight personally, she felt surprised. She could do nothing else but pray.

Once a magus prophesied, it was nearly impossible to go against fate. Yet, she still wondered, if she could have a miracle.

A dangerous thought occupied Saber's thoughts.

If she wasn't England's savior, but rather a tyrant who ravished England...

The chaotic world would only become more chaotic. First, that was not her way of kingship. And no matter what perspective, she would never make that choice as Arthuria.

But, if she really did that... in comparison to Camlann, which one was more tragic?

Suddenly, she felt a chill run up her spine which brought her back to reality.

She turned her gaze at the other servants besides Rider. Gilgamesh was only looking at her amused while Caster put on his mask again.

"...Archer, why are you looking at me?"

"Ah, I am merely studying your annoyed expression." Archer's smile was surprisingly gentle, but at the same time, fearsome.

"It is like a virgin's, on which flowers are being scattered, lying on the bed. I like it." He said, clearly mocking her yet at the same time praising her.

"You bastard..." Saber gritted her teeth.

For her, this was an insult that was hard to forgive. Without any tinge of hesitation, she threw down her cup, and a sound could be heard from the sheath of the invisible sword.

But then Caster, and with a wave of his finger, spoke an incantation.

"[Maximize Boosted Magic: True Silent]!" Ainz revealed her holy sword, the bounded field of wind was dispelled thanks to his spell.

True Silent, different from Shalltear who nullified sound, its targeting magic instead of sound . Anything made of Mana will be dispelled and the victim is unable to activate mana-related magic for a short period of time.

Ainz has used Triplet Maximize Magic to further enhance the spell, boosting it further to A+, overpowering Saber's magical resistance.

Not just her bounded field, but her armor was formed from mana as well.

Now she looked like a normal country girl with the holy sword at her disposal. Saber, and all the other participant look were dazed. Caster begin standing up.

"I thought this would be a peaceful talk. You must calm yourself, Saber. Show some manners as a King" He said and, if it not were for his mask then Ainz' eerie glowing eyes would have pierced through her.

"Remember what I said about this vague grail? There is no such thing as Omnipotence. Don't put too much hope in some item whose whereabouts is little known at best." Ainz said but was retorted by Saber.

"Even if it's fake, I will still obtain it. And I will not falter by your words of trickery, Caster!" Saber stated and revealed Excalibur. Waver seeing the weapon was struck with awe by its radiance. Truly befitting as the holiest sword that ever existed. The other members of the gathering were also watching intently at it.

"Trickery, you said? Huh." From this, Ainz only laughed heartily. In fact, Ainz only told the truth. Who knew if there was a foul thing inside this grail? He would find it for sure before them, thanks to this conversation. He decided to check it out himself if this Grail was the real deal or not.

Saber in her rage prepared to fight the others, but she couldn't materialize her armor thanks to Caster. She could only wait, hoping she set up her armor and the bounded field later.

Moments after, all the servants including Irisviel and Waver felt something different in the surrounding air. Though it was unseen, they could feel from their skin an extremely heavy murderous intent.

Strange white creatures emerged at the center of the moonlit court. One after the other, their pale white visages were like blooming flowers as they appeared. The paleness was the color of cold, dry bone.

Skull masks and black cloaks. The previously empty center court slowly became surrounded by this strange group.

Assassin...

Before they truly materialized, King Hassan who only observed their talk finally moved from his position. This was what he was waiting for.

END

A/N: Sorry if it resembles what's canon too much. I had a hard time you know, to not mess with my plot and connect it with Banquet of Kings. Those are mostly from what's canon but with a little bit of Ainz as spice there.

REVIEW ANSWER CORNER

Mugen no Tenma:

Regarding Zouken: did I not make it clear in the previous Chapter? Here: "Unknown to Ainz that there was still one worm that bore a red mark on it and escaped without him knowing" This was the line in chapter 13. This is a hint that he was still alive and not completely obliterated.

Regarding Gil's NP: Yeah, not necessarily break reality but break space-time and show them the truth. But remember, all Servants can be this strong due to their legends and not just pure skill in their life. Ainz is no exception.

Regarding Gilgamesh knowing Ainz: Remember he used Sha naqba imuru against him? Although he will never do it again, Gilgamesh already knows a bit about our overlord.

Paxloria:

1): He's still worried if Sakura will be treated harshly by another residence of Nazarick. He's aware that they hate humans to the core so Ainz won't take the risk of letting her stay there without his supervision. Although he has trustworthy guardians, His paranoia prevents him and he decided she would come with him in the real world.

2.) There is a plan for that. Don't worry

3.) Yeah, so far he only drank one drop. So it will not be noticeable to the other participants since he has been imbued with mid-tier illusion.

4.) No answer for this since it's already there above.

Akuma-Heika: The explanation will be like this since I will not explain it in later chapters. Grail, Alaya and Gaia cannot recognize Ainz' True Origin. Everything about Ainz confuses them because:

1.) Ainz/Momonga is only a game character and was born from a fictional world called YGGDRASIL, unlike parallel worlds. Ainz' world is pretty much fiction, not physically existing and not bound by conventional multiverse theories.

2.) They recognize Ainz' origin as Japan due to Suzuki Satoru from the future who is actually the same person. No matter what they do, they can't discern what Ainz' legend is due to him only a mere fictional character. Even more fictional than Sasaki Kojirou who is only categorized as vague. So they searched for the entire timeline to correct the existence of Ainz. And Suzuki Satoru is the closest existence that can correct Ainz' existence in the real world and use his memory as Ainz' foundation to be recognized as Valid to them.

As such, his divinity stats come from Suzuki's memories. 'Login' is a form of love from True God (GM) who was mistaken by Alaya and Gaia as God in his world and treated it as Divinity. Even though True God never really gave Ainz divinity, Alaya as the common sense of man gave him one. Pretty much like Iskandar, his legend says he was struck by lightning while still in his mother's womb. Everyone treated it as Zeus' lightning and he was seen as the son of Zeus. Alaya or something responsible gave him divinity due to people believing in him as such. But even grail questions his divinity as shown in Wiki.

Until next time. Farewell~


	17. The Battle of 2 Conquerors

A/N: I'm sorry if the last one was unsatisfactory, because that's not where Ainz put his mind. Maybe it was I who lacked imagination and for that, I'm sorry. But the banquet of Kings is a trigger for the True King route, and THIS chapter is why this story followed the True King's route. And for that, enjoy.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

"Archer, is this your doing?" Iskandar said, seeing they were surrounded by multiple entities of the Old Man of the Mountain. Gilgamesh just huffed and replied.

"Who knows? I have no need to understand how mongrels think."

Gilgamesh was now angry, enough that Tokiomi would not get away from the King's wrath. How dare he do something displeasing like this? Even though Rider was the host of this banquet, Gilgamesh was the one who provided their wine, this crime was the same as indirectly insulting him and staining his reputation as the one true king.

"Umm….this is bad, right? They are all around us." Waver began panicking.

Assassin was not just one, but many. Such was the ability of the Hundred-faced Hassan that was known to have 100 personalities and could split them into individual entities. Hundred-faced was now prepared for a suicide mission to reveal Caster or Rider's true power. They were all already aware that they were but mere tools to their masters.

But, Hundred-Faced also had a wish, and that was to have one genuine personality. If Hundred-faced could choose, they didn't want to do this at all because there was something even scarier than Death.

The skulled knight beside Caster, his glowing eyes seemed to pierce through them and couldn't help but imagine they would be burned just by that gaze alone. Not to mention Caster, Hundred-faced and all of Hassan's candidates always worked with death. But the masked entity before them had something inside him that could remind them of their mortality. Such was the inevitable for humanity, the moment they stepped into their banquet they had already accepted Death.

"What's the meaning of this?! Isn't there only one servant for each class? How can there be so many!?" Waver complained.

Heaven felt it should not be able to do this. All participants also believed so, but then Hundred-faced answer.

"You're correct. We are all acting as one servant, yet each individual is a shadow of the whole." He said while beginning to laugh evilly.

Ainz figured out why they were here, that they were not present just for a reconnaissance mission but out to see their true abilities. He bet that they would do something suicidal if it were going to be like this.

"Contractor," a deep tone spoke to him. It was King Hassan, whom from the moment they attended this banquet had remained silent and only listened on their conversations. Ainz admired how patient he was and prepared for what he had to say.

"Hmm? Is there something you need, Azrael? I believe you want to do something to them, am I correct?" King Hassan nodded in agreement.

"If I can, I shan't allow him to die. Because that is my responsibility, to correct the path the Hundred-faced has chosen. He is loyal to his master, and for that I commend him. Yet his wisdom is wasted on something like this. I will personally bring them with me, would that be fine with thee, o Contractor?" He whispered to him.

"So, you want to claim your ancestry? And may I know why you specifically want him?" Ainz asked, searching for any beneficial information.

"...I am known as The Abyss of All Assassins back in my prime. If there is a Hassan that had strayed from his path, I will be the one to come to them. Such is my job as the Executioner of All Assassins. And what he did now displeases me." He said while staring at the clones of Hundred-faced Hassan.

"So? Your true intentions are?" Ainz asked again for confirmation.

"Free him. There is no need for another blood bath. The Assassin sect is done. There is no need for them to die twice over something as pointless as this. I will personally end them myself." He said while beginning to summon his sword.

In summary, he asked for Ainz' help to not let others interfere while King Hassan properly executed them. This must be a doctrine he followed. Ainz won't say anything else further since did not really understand much about it. But he will test them anyway, he guessed there was only one choice.

Ainz prepared [Messages] to all of Nazarick's denizens. He told them that they will finally be able to go outside. With Sakura as backup, Ainz was confident he could finally use the Great Tomb of Nazarick to its fullest.

"...Rider, o-oi..." Waver's voice shook.

"Kid, don't panic. It's just a new guest." He assured nonchalantly like it was normal. Knowing his personality, Ainz wasn't surprised.

"New guest, my butt. Look at them! They certainly did not come here in a friendly manner!" Waver complained as he hid behind the King of Conquerors.

"Yo, all you Assassins. Can you all relax a little and cut down the creepiness? You're scaring our friends." Iskandar tried to negotiate with them, but the feeling was not mutual.

"Here, don't be shy. Here, drink some of this wine, treat it like your lifeblood." He offered a spoonful of wine from his ladle, but the Assassin's reply was unexpected movement.

They threw one of their dirks and struck Rider's ladle full of wine, obliterating it.

Rider looked at the ground, staring at the wasted wine wordlessly. Assassin only laughed at the mess.

The lion has awoken.

"Are you perhaps mistaken? Did you all not hear what I said?" Iskandar said and began to stand up. "Since you dared to spill it on the ground even when I already said that this wine was your lifeblood, then unfortunately..." Rider produced winds so thick that Waver had to close his eyes, but he managed to take a peek and saw Rider has just changed into his war uniform instantly.

Waver could feel sand in his mouth, he didn't know why but Iskandar looked like he was producing something that resemble sand.

"Last question to all of you three my fellow king, is the King lonesome?" He asked confidently while grinning excitedly.

Gilgamesh and Ainz did not answer since they knew what Iskandar meant, Saber answered him.

"A king... has no choice to be lonesome." At Saber's statement, Rider only laughed. Then, Caster spoke.

"Looks like I was right about you. How selfish, maybe I should have prevented you from getting it. It looks like you don't know there are consequences on your wish. I wanted to say this from the beginning but I chose to give you a chance to understand the words of Iskandar. But it seems it was all in vain after talking with the King of Conquerors. Your deeds for your country is already outstanding, yet you're not satisfied with that. And when you say a king has to be lonesome, that's where I know you're not getting anything at all. As such, giving you a grail would only serve to worsen you, and King of Conquerors, the answer is obvious... No king can be alone."

At Caster's statement, Saber was rendered speechless while Rider laughed more haughtily than before.

"As expected of you Caster. That's right! No king is alone! No matter how powerful you are, one can't accomplish the deeds of many. As such, a King is never alone!"

Once Rider said all that, a strange phenomenon occurred. Reality seemed like it was falling apart, and new one was taking its place.

"This is-"

Waver stammered, both he and Irisviel couldn't find the words to describe what was happening here, they were just too shocked seeing what laid before their eyes.

"A... Reality Marble?"

Irisviel said, seeing all the spectacles before her, a scorching sun, cloudless clear skies, a barren sand wasteland that appeared endless at all directions.

Everything that is Einzbern castle is gone, eroded away by reality bending magecraft on par with True Magic, it said this is the pinnacle of all magecrafts.

"How could this be? You're not a... Magus, are you?"

Waver tried to comprehend what has happened around them, he had never even seen what a Reality Marble is, although he learned of it at the Mage Association that's only theories at best and nothing practical.

"Of course not, this is something I cannot do alone."

Alexander said proudly, at the center of barren wasteland he stood majestically.

"This land is the land which my army once crossed. It is imprinted upon the hearts of every single one of my warriors who shared in my joys and sorrows."

As the world changed, the positions of the five who were initially surrounded also changed.

The Assassins, originally surrounding the group have been moved over to one side. Rider stood at the center. At the other side stood the other three servants and masters. Here, Iskandar was their ruler.

The eyes of everyone widened as they noticed the mirage-like images that appeared around him. One, two, four... There were more and more images appearing, increasing in numbers. The colors became clearer and more solid.

"The reason why this world can exist again... is because it is printed upon all of our hearts."

Under their expressions of total shock, heavily armed cavalry materialized beside Alexander. Though their faces and equipment differed, their muscular bodies and mighty chargers displayed a fierceness that could only be found in a true army.

Only one person present understood what this situation meant.

"All of these beings... are servants!"

Waver declared at the shocking sight. Servant Alexander's trump card, his true noble phantasm, has now appeared before his eyes.

"BEHOLD, MY PEERLESS ARMY!"

The King of Conquerors stood before the lines of cavalry and raised both of his arms to the skies, shouting with immeasurable pride.

[Ionian Hetairoi]

"Their bodies may return to ash, but their spirits still hear my call! These men are my legendary heroes, my loyal followers! They're my true friends, breaking the rules of space and time to fight once more at my side!"

"They are my treasure amongst treasures; they're my right to rule! They make up Alexander's mightiest Noble Phantasm, [Ionian Hetairoi]!"

EX-rank anti-army Noble Phantasm; the consecutive summon of multiple independent Servants.

The Lord of War, the Maharaorajah, and the founders of many dynasties, the peerless array of heroic spirits gathered here were only heard reverently in legends. All of the famed warriors standing here, all of them once fought beside Alexander the Great.

A riderless horse galloped towards him. It was a powerful and sleek steed. If it were human, it were probably just as impressive as any one of the Heroic Spirits standing before the king.

"Long time no see, pal."

Rider smiled childishly as he hugged the neck of his horse. "She" was the legendary charger Bucephalus. Even the horse of the King of Conquerors became a Heroic Spirit.

Apart from the shock and admiration of the spectators, everyone was speechless. Even Archer, who also possessed an EX-ranked Noble Phantasm, was utterly silent after seeing such a radiant army, while Caster was amused upon seeing such a spectacle.

'Looks like he can be my experiment.' Thought Ainz with a nonexistent smile.

These heroes rode alongside their king on the battlefield; their wager, like the king's, was the king's dream.

Not even death could stop their unending loyalty. The King of Conquerors turned it into a fitting Noble Phantasm.

Saber was shaken to her core. It wasn't the strength of the Noble Phantasm that she was afraid of, it was the fact that such a Noble Phantasm had de-stabilized and shook the very foundations of her beliefs that she had held pride in.

This flawless cooperation...

This bond with subjects that became a Noble Phantasm...

It was something that the idealistic King of Knights pursued for her whole life, yet even until the end, it was something she found unobtainable.

"The King, lives to the fullest! He needs to live more fully than anyone else! He is a figure of admiration to his people!"

Rider's voice boomed as he sat atop his beloved steed. The Heroic Spirits began smashing their weapons against their shields, shouting in unison.

"He gathered the will of every courageous being! He marched towards that dream and began his long conquest! That is our king! Thus-"

"The King is never lonesome! For his wishes are our wishes!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

The majestic cries of the Heroic Spirits pierced the heavens and flew among the stars. No matter what enemy or fortress they faced, it was powerless before the King of Conquerors and his loyal friends. Such was their spirit that they could cross the earth. With this, they could split the very oceans.

Oh how wrong was he.

And thus, the Assassins standing before them was as insignificant as clouds.

"Alright, Assassin. Let us begin."

Rider's smiling eyes were full of ruthlessness and cruelty. To someone who ignored the king's words and declined the king's gift, he no longer cared to hold back.

But something unexpected happen, blue flames materialized in front of Hundred-faced. It was none other than original Old Man of the Mountains.

"It seems that our time has come, Contractor." Said King Hassan expecting his Lord to have teleported beside him, which was exactly what happened.

"Indeed. Now, you can properly talk with them. And I know you're in there, enemy master. Do you honestly believe you could witness my prowess so easily? [Anti-Information Magic Wall]!"

Ainz chanted and a transparent bounded field began emerging and from now on, neither Gilgamesh nor the Assassin's eyes can't become a conductor for their masters to see what was happening.

-Meanwhile at the Tohsaka manor-

"Eh!? What happened!? Kirei, can you see what's happening?"

Tohsaka began to panic, his connection to Gilgamesh was abruptly cut off, he could no longer see what Gilgamesh could so he could not gather additional information anymore.

"No, my connection to Assassin had also been completely cut off. Something is blocking us, it appears to be some kind of bounded field. And it's a very strong one, our only choice is using command seal." Said Kirei through the magecraft communicator.

"Tch! But at least Gilgamesh is there, he can tell me what Caster's noble phantasm is. He just doesn't want to waste one seal yet. But this will be hard due to his ego, who knows if he is unwilling to tell me despite it being our chance to win?" Tokiomi said, for now all he could do was drink his tea to calm himself.

-II—II-

"What are you doing Caster? Are you actually collaborating with them?" Asked Iskandar as he saw Ainz at the other side of his army.

"No, but rather I want to test something. And anyway, do you remember when I said 'if you're worthy enough, I might tell you about me?'" Ainz said aloud as their distance was now more than 5 miles from each other.

"Oh yeah, that. That was just a few moments ago, of course I have not forgotten." Iskandar replied.

"Then let me tell you something about myself... I'm also a conqueror, and my rule covered the whole planet in the past!" Ainz declared loudly while extending his hand. All the participants except Gilgamesh were surprised at his words.

All of that was actually not a lie. He already conquered most of New World, he finally remembered more about it. As such, Ainz could confidently say all of that.

He materialized his Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, created from seven divine relics, a testament of his comrades who tried their hardest to collect them. Even they sacrificed their time just for the sake of obtaining one relic. This was like a memento for him for all the guild's happiness and sorrow, and was the symbol of his fraternity with all his comrades.

And with this staff, was his beloved fortress born.

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown! This name, never knew defeat. Remember this in your heart, King of Conquerors, for I will test your faith in your comrades for I will not lose in that aspect."

He tapped the staff at the barren wasteland. An earthquake began shake the foundation of Iskandar's noble phantasm.

"I never thought I will fight Caster this early. If only I could face him later, but it seems inevitable... This is a war, after all." Iskandar commanded his soldiers to get ready, because something big will happen. He was sure to use his full power against him, because just from a glance, Ainz was an outstanding opponent.

"Is that your true name, Sorcerer King? Must I remember it?" He said in a jest before the war broke out.

"Of course, this name was once feared in my previous place. You might not find me in any text book. But rest assured; this name shall guarantee your downfall."

After the earthquake, a ripple began to form at the ground behind Ainz. The entrance to the Great Tomb of Nazarick had finally materialized.

"Look at us, King of Conquerors! This is my fraternity with my loyal subjects. This is our bond manifested within this space-time. For all of them to worship the same King the same as I praise them for their loyalty, this my own kingdom! A fortress whom repels 1500 Demi-gods."

While Ainz continued his chanting. Incomprehensible beings began appearing from the entrance of Nazarick. There were so many that they were like a large flood of foul creatures emerging from the said entrance.

A being inside Nazarick was unfathomable. All creations from supreme beings were all contained within one fortress which was known as the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Irisviel and Waver couldn't take this anymore, what they saw emerging from Tomb was not even human. They couldn't stop shivering even though they were still far away. A negative aura leaked from them that could knock out a normal human in an instant. A being that can only be described as 'monstrous' kept appearing until what they were was like a sea of death.

It might not be an exaggeration if they were really are sea of death, because the ruler himself was the avatar of death.

The beings that had just appeared were:

300 Death knights, each rode on Soul Eaters which gave them the vibe of the bringer of Death. An emissary from Ainz Ooal Gown himself to slay those that tried to defy their ruler.

And a massive number of skeleton warriors with weapons and armor, ranging from a few plates to full-body armor.

The three types guardians, the ones who protected Nazarick without fear for their lives.

Old guardians, Elder guardians, and Master guardians. All of them were faithful soldiers of Nazarick that would willingly fight to the death, their headcount close to 5000.

Their numbers were still few in comparison to Iskandar's army so Ainz called someone trustworthy.

It was none other than the floor guardians, Cocytus and Mare. Ainz specifically called them to control the battlefield were the war will happen. Cocytus will be the one to control the army and give orders while Mare with his build as a druid could control spatial land easily, assisting Cocytus and Nazarick's undying army by giving them an advantage to certainly win. He can still call some more if bad situation arise.

More than this was considered a massacre.

Ainz couldn't call more for now. He didn't know if Sakura was hurt or not. But he was sure to check on her later, if she was killed because he had taken too much mana from her then it would not be a good thing. Since most mana to call them is actually from himself, he guess Sakura will not drained too much.

Ainz' Great Tomb of Nazarick was not actually a reality marble, but akin to a territorial creation he had that resided outside of time's axis and was connected within his mind. He could call it easily with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown as an anchor for them to materialize within physical plane.

"A-Ainz-sama, we-we have come."

Said the shy boy who already held his staff, Black Yggdrasil.

"We await your orders, Ainz-sama."

Cocytus said with a determined tone in his voice, ready to serve his Lord with his utmost abilities.

"Then, King of Conqueror... Do you think you have what it takes to surpass us?" Ainz said with a majestic tone that could be heard by everyone.

The battle between Conquerors now begins.

END.

A/N: I guess it's done. I hope I did not screw anything up. From here on, Ainz declares war against all servants. He needs to defeat all of them first before finding the mysterious woman since they will not leave him alone, there is an explanation for this. Until then, farewell~

REVIEW ANSWER CORNER

Noob6: when did i says that?

Mugen no Tenma: Its from chapter 8 from the at Gilgamesh pov and that illusion is OC skill at best, It's hard you know? Overlord spell is still limited and mysteries, and from what we know. Ainz never goes full power even with Shalltear (as shown when he is not using his divine equipment)

Hydrangea wine: Yeah, Butterfly effect is thing. Who knows if Saber not ruling Camlaan will only make it worse.

Piddle: As far as i know about King Hassan, he doesn't give a fuck if his True name revealed.

Ryujivantek: She will appear though, very soon.

Ilidio13: Well, sorry for my lack of imagination. But then, the banquet is only trigger for him to get interested in Holy Grail war.


	18. 3 steps to counter

A/N: Welcome to Caster of Death. It's been a while, huh? Well, enjoy it and I hope the battle feels Ainz-like. Been distracted with Vol. 10 and 11 of Overlord, and with laziness that surrounds me. I got so much of the negative status called "Lazy", please buy some potion so I can cure it and write faster.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

editted

-II—II-

Back to the Overlord, Ainz observed the number Iskandar's army had. They were many, estimated it to around ten thousands. His numbers were still far less than his army and this would be a disadvantage for him. He believed in his minions and floor guardians to overcome this obstacle, yet trust was not solid ground to win a war. Ainz knew this and tried to formulate a strategy in the nick of time.

"Let's see here. They are plenty enough to overpower us with sheer number. But it's not like my undead army is weak. Each of them is able to decimate a country. But I am wary of an unknown factor suddenly rising. Truly, I've begun to overthink things." If Ainz had a brain, he surely would have had a headache right now.

"Please, excuse me for my insolence. But may I know why Ainz-sama has called us specifically?" Cocytus asked while bowing.

"Good question. I became the head commander from afar, while you Cocytus will become the field leader. I believe you already learned how to command forces right now?" Ainz said gazing at him with his glowing eyes.

"I believe I have Ainz-sama. I learned so much when we tried to conquer the Lizardmen tribe so I am truly grateful to be called to command the undead army once more... But Ainz-sama, is it alright for me to be the one to take the lead again? Isn't Demiurge-sama more suitable for this with his brilliant mind?"

"Demiurge has some business to do. For now, I am appointing you as the field leader. Albedo will arrive shortly, also I called Nigredo just in case for battlefield control. Can i count on you, Cocytus?" Ainz said which Cocytus bowed deeply with delight.

"YES! Ainz-sama, this Cocytus will not disappoint you." He said and prepared his four weapons composed of a pair of halberds and two scimitars in each of his four hands.

"T-then... Ainz-sama. M-may I know what my role is?" Mare said with curiosity as he eyed the undead overlord.

"Don't worry, Mare. You're our Deus Ex Machina. I will personally give you orders if the need arises." He said while stroking Mare's hair. He squirmed at his petting, Ainz seeing himself like a father with his child.

He whispered something to his ear, and whatever it was Mare nodded in affirmation.

On the other side, Iskandar and his master that rode on a black horse approached his army alone. Ainz knew what this was, it was the formal greeting before a war. Ainz gladly complied and made Cocytus his right hand man to join him on approaching Iskandar with his master.

After they arrived at the center of the battlefield, Iskandar spoke.

"Good evening Ainz-dono. To think that we will fight this early. Let's battle fair and square, and see who has better prowess in conquering." The red-haired king said to which Ainz replied.

Waver only flinch in fear seeing Cocytus infront of him. Cocytus producing some frosty aura that capable to freeze bone slowly and surely and Waver can feel it. Iskandar look unaffected but that's just because of his endurance. Ainz seeing this order Cocytus to stop.

"You too, Alexander the Great. Why I challenged you directly right now is because of your speech with Saber and Archer. Your words finally opened my eyes about this grail. And again, your army is worthy to be tested by one of my noble phantasms." Ainz grinned, even though he didn't have flesh.

That's right, Ainz want to test this so called Noble Phantasm. He originally not have it in YGGDRASIL so he need to find a chance to use it. And Iskandar army are perfect choice for him to test it. And if he can, he want to just decimate all of them. But he grow wary from that golden servant. Ainz did know much about him. So he can;t recklessly rush killing all of them.

He can defeat Rider and Saber due to Ainz have enough information about them. But that Golden servant still mysterious to him so he refreain from going all out and decide to test all of them especially Archer to know his prowess beside throwing weapons.

"So you mean to say I'm worthy to face the Sorcerer King?" He inquired.

"Of course. Seeing your bond with your army makes me want to compete. I'll gladly become your opponent this time around." Ainz said which is right. Ainz look in awe at Iskandar army. Such king must loved by his country to be able to united many warriors from different land. Ainz admire him. Even though all Nazarick denizen already love him from the first. Ainz still learning to rule.

"Then, I'm deeply honored for having a chance like this against someone like you. I don't know who you are but if you lose, feel free to join my army! We will become a fearsome team and unite the world under our feet." He said ambitiously, Caster only chuckled.

"That's an interesting offer but I'm afraid I must decline. Now then, let us begin."

Ainz and Iskandar stared at each other. The bulky King of Conqueror and the Masked Sorcerer King. Despite being enemies, one could feel an aura of familiarity between them. The war felt like it was nothing but a friendly spar between two rivals.

"Let's settle this, this war will be the one I shall remember thoroughly. Even being returned to the Throne of Heroes will never be able to erase it. Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown-dono, let us begin!" The red king said while turning his Bulcephaus to his side while Ainz did the same.

-II—II-

Meanwhile Iskandar was still wary about Ainz' fighting force. This fight brought so much nostalgia. It was like he was battling the skeleton army of Darius all over again. And yet, he could tell that this one was more powerful. Iskandar also felt even though their numbers were fewer, they can't just recklessly attack them.

He begin to feel fear. Not the fear from a war against a strong opponent such as Caster, but fear for his mortality. He had never felt this weak before. But alas, he was man who overcame death. There was nothing to be afraid of. This is what Iskandar thought, although in truth he still had some hesitation to give commands. But a King never takes back his own words, he was ready for whatever happened in this war.

"All of you! Prepare your spears!" He shouted at all of the spearmen he had.

"On my signal!" Iskandar boomed with a thunderous roar that even all of them heard it.

"What are you doing?" Waver asked, seeing all the soldiers brandishing their weapons like they were to throw it.

"It's simple. We're going to reduce their numbers at a distance first. I will use them to throw their spears at the enemies. Even though their numbers are small, I can't afford to let my guard down." Iskandar said. "Can you feel it? The insectoid Phantasmal being beside him before?" Waver asked his servant which only replied with nod.

"Do you think you can beat them? Even with sheer numbers, can you beat that Phantasmal being and those undeads? His mere presence gives me the chills..." Waver said feeling down.

"Do not worry master. Even with such a strong ally I shall not falter. That is the thrill of conquest. It will be boring if the enemies pose no threat. This really reminded me of Darius III. I will gladly enjoy this war." He gave his biggest smile Waver had ever seen.

Iskandar put down Waver from Bulcephaus so he will be save. Normally, Iskandar will let Waver join the war to feel the thrill in battlefield. But put that idea down for now.

Meanwhile, Saber and Irisviel still had their mouths agape at their prowess.

"Saber, do you think you can beat one of them with your noble phantasm?" Irisviel asked visibly sweating due to the fast development this war had.

"I can't say for sure. While I'm confident my Excalibur can defeat Rider with his Gordius Wheel. I can't say the same for his army. And Caster's army also looks formidable enough that my Excalibur can't defeat them in one blow... Besides, I can't use it right now, Lancer's curse still has it sealed."

Of course, Saber was fully aware what the Death Knights could do. They alone were able to fend off a servant like Diarmuid and Berserker. And now there was around a hundred of them. Even she would think twice if she wanted to mess with a servant who had control over that army. It was true that Iskandar held more numbers than Caster, but she had a hunch that Caster's army was something not to be trifled with just by a glance alone.

Gilgamesh observing the war took delight in the development and gladly watched to see who would fall at the very end.

"Then... SHOOOOOT!" Iskandar commanded with a mighty roar and all the spearmen threw their weapons towards the sky.

Finally, the war started and Ainz was amused that they went with a ranged attack for the first strike. He considered repelling them but he only thought they would be arrows or magic. For this time the Floor guardians would take the initiative.

"Mare, this is your turn. You know what to do, right?" Ainz said without even looking at him. Mare understood and ran to the front of the battlefield preparing his jet black wooden staff.

"Then, A-Ainz-sama. I won't let you down! [Earth Surge!]" Mare invoked his spell.

The sand began rumbling and rose up to the sky and enveloped all of Ainz' undead army, creating a wall above 50 meters.

The spears that fell like rain from the sky finally descended but Mare's Earth Surge blocked the projectiles easily, some bouncing off while others were stuck in it.

Iskandar furrowed his eyebrows seeing this unexpected defensive maneuver while Waver and Irisviel were unmoved, probably shocked at how majestic that wall was created in an instant.

"W-w-what!? What manner of power is that!? It's like I'm seeing the Great Wall of China built in seconds flat!" Waver commented at seeing how tall the wall created was from the sand of the surroundings.

"Guess it didn't work, huh? Then all of you prepare to strike! Do not fear, CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Iskandar pulled his sword "Kupriotes" and pointed it towards the enemy.

All the soldiers roared in advance. It was like an earthquake, all of them marching to confront the Sorcerer King's army with courage that no normal man could ever achieve.

"Ainz-sama They Are Approaching." Cocytus said, excitedly playing with his weapons.

"Hmm... As expected, they look like they don't have any plans, and their army was specifically created for wide-open battlefields to better use their sheer numbers. They really thought due to the terrain being an open field they could beat us with number alone? I guess it's time for the next step. I hope this works. Mare, on my mark, prepare that 10th tier spell." Ainz ordered to Mare as he dispelled his wall.

"A-affirmative!" He prepared his staff and pointed it at the large crowd that swarmed through their side.

Ainz had thought of this beforehand. Could one truly win by outnumbering their opponents alone? No. There were still many factors that needs attention. If the size of the army was enough to conquer, then his Great Tomb of Nazarick already fell from 1500 players before.

First step: mess their formation. And this was the perfect job for Mare.

"Wait…" Ainz said, signaling Mare to wait a bit.

"Wait…"

"Wait…" Iskandar's army still fearlessly marched for them.

"Wait…" The enemies were closing the gap between them. The guardian soldiers with Death Knights and Soul eaters were ready to confront them.

"Now!" Ainz cued and Mare's staff glowed brightly with a luminous green flash.

"[Woodland Stride!]" While shouting the spell, sprouts rose underneath Iskandar's army and they kept growing at an alarming speed that made all their foes dumbfounded at what was happening.

The sprouts soon turned into big trees, with new ones bursting through the sandy ground and growing like the former ones. They expanded so wide that it was able to engulf all the front line soldiers of Iskandar's army. After all of them had stopped growing, what now stood before Ainz' army was none other than a massive forest.

The sand itself inside the forest was already covered by soil, so there was nothing such as sand in there anymore.

Iskandar's army were stuck in there and their footing was disturbed by the sudden change of the area. The cavalry were thrown off their steeds by the branches that suddenly appeared everywhere. This was what Ainz was waiting for.

And then, there was the next step. His undead were capable of seeing through darkness with their night vision. Iskandar's army probably didn't have this ability, and their immobility was another problem.

"Mare!" Ainz shouted to which he nodded once more.

["Control Weather!]" Mare used his 6th tier spell, manipulating the weather itself to its user's liking. Ainz already instructed him to make dark clouds, enough to cover the scorching sun's rays from above and let it rain.

The undead were resistant to Wet so slippery environments did not pose a problem. The same could not be said for Iskandar's army, and this only further slimmed their chances at victory.

And lastly, the third step. Vanquish them and hope they are inflicted with fear due to being unable to see and fight in the disadvantageous battlefield. This will greatly reduce off their morale and ensure a perfect victory.

"CHARGE!" Ainz shouted and all the undead roared following their master's order. Iskandar was still dumbfounded at the forest that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. But not all of his army were immobilized so they could still hold up a fight. The terrain became cramped due to the trees, hence his army's mobility had been hindered greatly.

Not to mention the darkness that had loomed over them. Iskandar almost couldn't see a thing due to the dark clouds that suddenly formed and rained. Only the undead's glowing eyes that were ready to strike them down could be seen. Iskandar had a hard time to pinpoint his location and his army, and the slippery ground and entangling branches and roots Bulcephaus had trouble standing.

"To think that Caster was able to do such a feat. They managed to trap us like rats in this cramped place. Guh, everyone retreat!" Iskandar yelled with all his might and ran, trying to get out of the forest.

But it was a shame, not all of them could escape from Ainz' undead. They could see perfectly in the darkness and most of them managed to kill Iskandar's blind army by decapitating their heads, trampling, piercing or crushing them. Blood curdling screams could be heard from Iskandar's army echoing through the forest like their worst fears and horrors had taken form.

Some of them actually managed to give a fight despite being in the darkness. But the Death knights and Nazarick's three types of guardians were already instructed to separate them and did not let them perform a circle.

Even if they were skilled they can't fight the whole army. They could kill the lesser soldiers just fine while the stronger ones needed to be ganged up by Ainz' undead to ensure death.

Iskandar felt hopeless at the turn of events and ordered once more for all of his men that had entered forest to turn back and get out of the slaughterhouse of a forest.

Ainz was only amused, seeing his plan had worked after racking his brain to his utmost limit.

"If somehow he managed to survive this then they would not charge recklessly like this anymore. I guess if they really managed to break free from Mare's artificial forest then it's our turn to take the initiative." Ainz used [Fly] to give him a bird's eye view of the place from the sky. Since he was also undead he could see through the darkness like it was afternoon and take note of the casualties.

Some of his undead were killed as well, he had to give it to Iskandar's army to manage taking down some of his minions under tremendously disadvantageous conditions. But if compared to the opposing force's casualties... It was nothing.

Iskandar will have to engrave it in his heart that Ainz Ooal Gown was a force not to be reckoned with. And he sure to formulate plans to overcome this.

END.

A/N: Guess it's done. Not exactly the best war action for me but I already told you that I'm not good at creating these scenes.

REVIEW ANSWER CORNER:

Guest: Yeah, thank for your support. I finally had the will to write despite being lazy.

Lukas: Here you go

Piddle: Enjoy the fear and terror in this chapter. Not much though

Rangle: Yeah it is.

Mugen no Tenma: I have Iä Shub-Niggurath reserved for later.

Alif800: Nah, they are pretty much just mobs. Let's see here. An old guardian is equal to an athlete human while an elder guardian is equal to Medea's dragon bone, while a master guardian is more than equal to a weak class servant without NP.

Guest: Thanks for your prayers.

Guest: Who is the good guy?

Thatguy: Yeah I'm a whore and you know what? I'll give you another cliffhanger.

Guest: I certainly watch Jojo's Bizarre Adventure but not that much. So I can't

Paxloria: Let's see.

Guest: Do you have enough blades to make an author do that –the man of sword

Shiroryuu01: Yeah he is. But he is slowly accepting himself as a ruler.

The Perfect Re TPR: Not necessarily his very own imagination. More like memory. Ainz always reminisces about his prime when Ainz Ooal Gown (guild) was at its peak. He can't just create the solar system because that's not how Reality Marble works. And I already explained that the Great Tomb of Nazarick is not actually a reality marble but akin to territorial creation. Like Iskandar and Shirou's reality marbles. Their world-altering magecraft is projected within their imagination or more precisely, their inner worlds. Guess I have mistaken about imagination. I will fix that in the future.

There are new stat sheet for the guardians here. And I already tweaked Shalltear's stats so you can check it out in the previous chapter. Also. If you want to know where this story will go to the end. You can check my profile for insight.

Name: Cocytus

Class: Guardian

Master: Ainz Ooal Gown

Strenght: A++

Endurance: A+

Agility: A

Mana: E

Luck: C

NP: ?

Class Skill

Guardian of Lord Domain: A

A skill to represent his roles as a guardian of a certain domain.

At A Rank. Cocytus gains a power up and replenishment mana as long as he is within his own domain.

Trial of Lord Domain: A

A skill to represent his status as "Boss". As long as he exists in that floor, all enemies can't proceed further without defeating him no matter what.

Personal skill

Arms Mastery: A

Cocytus is extremely smart in handling all the 21 weapons of his. And he can use them even beyond human capabilities with his 4 arms.

Kalaripayattu: EX

Cocytus is a master of Bodhisavata martial arts Kalaripayattu of unknown origin. He is capable to wield all his weapons skillfully with this and is also capable of hand-to-hand combat as well. Combining these martial arts with Arms Mastery skill makes him even more deadly.

Instinct: A

Cocytus has extremely high instinct to the point he can already know there is someone gazing at him. Capable to almost predicting future and choose favorable course of action to defeat his enemy.

Protection of Faith: A++

Skill possessed only by those who have sacrificed themselves for a religious view. Despite being a form of divine protection, it is not a blessing from a higher existence. It is only the absoluteness of one's body and soul, which is born from faith. But if it is too high, it causes abnormalities in the personality.

Cocytus obtained this skill from his faith to Ainz Ooal Gown as the supreme ruler without flaws. His faith is unwavering to the point he won't betray him no matter what. This skill causes a heavy toll in mind and for all Nazarick's residents it causes them to never see the flaws of Ainz Ooal Gown.

NP

?

Name: Mare Bello Fiore

Class: Guardian

Master: Ainz Ooal Gown

Strenght: A+

Endurance: A+

Agility: A

Mana: A++

Luck: C

NP: ?

Class skill

Guardian of Lord Domain: A

A skill to represent his roles as guardian of certain domain.

At A Rank. Mare gains power up and replenishment mana as long as he is within his own domain.

Trial of Lord Domain: A

A skill to represent his status as "Boss". As long as he exists in that floor all enemies can't proceed further without defeating him no matter what.

Personal skill:

Favored by Nature: EX

Mare is regarded as the Herald of Nature. Due to being a magus that controls and loves nature he has access to manipulate Nature freely. Gaia favored him due to being another variation of a large fairy-like True Ancestor. Mare can use his magic costly as long as he is within the physical world due to Gaia not restraining her.

Protection of Faith: A++

Skill possessed only by those who have sacrificed themselves for a religious view. Despite being a form of divine protection, it is not a blessing from a higher existence. It is only the absoluteness of one's body and soul, which is born from faith. But if it is too high, it causes abnormalities in the personality.

Mare obtained this skill from his faith to Ainz Ooal Gown as a supreme ruler that is so kind and merciful. His faith is unwavering to the point he won't betray him no matter what. This skill causes a heavy toll in mind and for all Nazarick's residents it causes them to never see flaws of Ainz Ooal Gown.

NP

?


	19. The battle of 2 Warriors part 1

A/N: Yo! *use Mario's voice* It's a me, Raygha! Well, I have some free time so I decided to spend it with this little chapter. Now let's go.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote and special thanks to Fallacies for bestowing this mere mongrel his wisdom.

-II—II-

The battle continued. Iskandar, receiving a big hit from Ainz' forces, suffered great damage and needed to think of a strategy.

It was proven that rushing haphazardly was not the best course of action since they were unaware of what Ainz' army was capable of, so Iskandar couldn't risk charging recklessly again and thought of some plans.

"Sorry partner, I will call you back." Iskandar said while getting off from Bulcephaus' back and the said horse vanished without trace.

He then unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the sky, a bolt of lightning came striking down from above and hit his sword, creating a bright flash. When the light was gone, what stood there was the bulky emperor with his strongest steed, Gordius Wheel.

Iskandar was now serious and ready for Round Two.

"Men! It is clear that Sorcerer King-dono is a strong opponent. As such, we will begin a counter attack!" Iskandar shouted which was enough to almost cover all his armies' ears and everyone shouted in acknowledgement.

Back with the Caster of Death, Ainz was still flying in the sky and was amused at the development. From now on, he was sure that Iskandar had grown serious and is now planning to turn the tide to his favor. Ainz also needed to come up with one of his own as he can't allow him to do as he pleased.

"What should I do? I believe they will change their form of attack since they should have learned that their original strategy is ineffective. [Control Weather] will soon wear off and can only be re-activated by Mare after two minutes. I guess it's time for us to begin our own frontal attack, but I need to know what their choice of action is first before making my move." While Ainz was pondering, [Weather Control]'s effect had disappeared and the scorching sun returned to illuminate the entire battlefield.

"So it seems there is not much time, their advantage has returned to them. I need to do something quick. Albedo has not yet come so I must use my brain to its fullest... even though I don't have one." He descended upon his army's side and discussed among the two guardians.

Meanwhile, Iskandar army's was also plotting on their own move.

"It is hard, their full fighting prowess is still unknown to me, if only I know some fatal weakness about them I will have some plans to better counter attack them. But what is it? All the other general don't know anything we can exploit. Caster is careful enough to not let his army's formation go into disarray like before. What should I do?" Iskander placed a hand on his chin.

While he was deep in thought, Waver came running from behind him to say something.

"Rider *pant* if I may offer my wisdom, everyone knows that the undead are fragile to fire and light element. You should exploit that *pant*" He recommended, trying to catch his breath.

'Flame, huh?' Iskandar had a whole army specialized in that department. 'Burn them down huh?' Thanks to his clumsy master, he had a lead that just might work.

"Good job, boy! That's a great idea, let's see here. EVERYONE! Prepare some fire. We're gonna need it, a lot! Deploy some Archers and use burning volleys. We will turn the tables." Iskandar ordered, smirking. He was still aware that there was an elf that could build a wall to defend them, but he was a man who learns from his mistakes.

-II—II-

After some time, Albedo had finally arrived in her full body armor. It always took quite some time to wear something like it in New World so Ainz couldn't blame her. Her regal giant axe was also already equipped as her main weapon and she approached Ainz elegantly.

"Ainz-sama, I apologize for making you wait. I have arrived and await your order." Albedo bowed to her master.

"Good job Albedo, you came at the right time. I need your input regarding strategy to eliminate the opposing army." Ainz said while looking at Iskandar's men from afar. Mare had just dispelled the forest so the field became a barren wasteland again.

"So, those are the filthy insects that need to be trampled, right Ainz-sama? It should be no problem if Ainz-sama uses that overranked spell again." Albedo said which was true.

What Albedo implied was the super tier spell [IäShub-Niggurath]. He once used it against Re-estize army to massacre all of them. But Ainz felt uneasy, he had a hunch that if he used that spell something bad would come out so he refrained from using it and preferred to use combat tactics. It was foolish of him to not resort on most effective method, but his hunch worried him. He followed his instincts due to his paranoia in handling the unknown.

"Ainz-sama," Cocytus addressed his supreme lord while Ainz was pondering.

"Yes Cocytus? From the looks of it, you have a proposal to make, am I right?" Ainz said trying to guess his intentions.

"Yes, I believe a frontal attack is in need. It looks like the enemy has thought of plans to counter us, if we let this go this way they might really have some means, do permit me to bring some forces with me. This Cocytus will not disappoint you Ainz-sama" He bowed to Skeleton Overlord.

Ainz' hollow eyes began glowing. Cocytus had a point, if they gave Iskandar time to think of a plan they may have the chance to counter them, such as using fire or light based attacks which are the undead's weaknesses, or use blunt weapons to strike since undead weak to it.

"I will approve your proposal, but with one condition. Can you ensure victory with just 'some forces'? Do you think you will not repeat your mistake like with the Lizardmen tribe?" Ainz said, trying to get some solid answer from his children.

"I will Ainz-sama, if this Cocytus fails again I swear that I will end my life to not stain Takemikazuchi-sama's names for my failure." He declared with determination.

'Heh. But, I won't let you die. You're my friend's precious NPC, so even if that warrior's conviction were to kill you then I will prohibit it at all costs and use some excuse again... *sigh* Warrior Takemikazuchi-san really liked samurais.' Ainz thought.

"Then, I hereby prohibit you to fail, I will let you have command to some Death knights with Soul Eaters and the guardian army. I believe you are confident enough, right?" Ainz said face to face with the insectoid.

"Yes!" He bowed again dramatically.

"Then, bring me victory Cocytus. I will personally see your prowess. Mare, assist him and try to follow his instructions. I want to see him take leadership now."

"Y-yes!" Mare nodded and stepped beside Cocytus.

He will now take the chain of command while Ainz and Albedo advise Cocytus if he has a hard time handling the situation.

What Cocytus brought with him were an army of two thousand in number, with Death Knights, Soul eaters, and three types of old guardians.

Such amount was puny in the face of Iskandar's army, even though their numbers had been decreased they still far outnumbered Ainz' current army. He had an uneasy feeling by letting Cocytus head there alone, but he could also see that there was something about Cocytus that told him to let give him his trust. Cocytus had the determination that made Ainz want to see how far he could grow. It was comparable to a father seeing his son grow up and learn.

It seems his mistake back at the Lizardman tribe affected him greatly. He wanted to prove himself to Ainz that he had improved.

Although Ainz was sure that was what Cocytus thought, he actually had a different motive. Cocytus wanted to prove himself in this war so as not to fall behind Demiurge's intellect.

Demiurge always did all the work due to his intelligence and Cocytus was only good at handling weapons and fight, that's why he only had less tasks to do like managing the Lizardman tribe. Cocytus finally had an opportunity to command an army once more and prove that he was also able to use his intellect to command an army effectively.

He knew this was a bit selfish and he also knew that if he failed, his life would come to an end. But his warrior instincts given by the Supreme Being Takemikazuchi lingered within him, so he would not shame his lord no matter what. Failure is not an option.

-II—II-

"King, the enemy forces are approaching and it is led by some gigantic ant-like warrior. We await your order." One of Iskandar's soldiers stated.

"Then, men. The 2nd wave has arrived. Looks like they will split their forces, we don't know what it is but be careful and follow my instructions. Do not attack recklessly, let the archers do the work first." He said and all the archers prepared their bows with burning volleys in them.

Back to Cocytus. He had keen eyes and was able to see some light from the distance. He found that it was fire and it looks like they knew the undead's weakness. This would be a harder battle than he had thought so he must be ready.

"All three type guardians and Death knights, we will rush through. All Death knights form one line in front and use your shields to cover our back line. All three type guardians, raise your shield above your head. We will rush in a turtle shell formation to cover us from the enemy's flaming projectiles." All the undead obeyed his order and did as he said.

All the undead now used their shields to cover themselves against any projectiles Iskandar's army might throw at them, their phalanx formation now like a walking shell. While their sides were open, the source of attacks would only come from the front.

Cocytus had seen that Iskandar wanted to use arrows engulfed in fire to attack his undead army. But this formation he deployed would at least protect 90% of them.

Cocytus himself does not have fire resistance, but fire arrows and the like were not a problem for him since he had his high tier weaponized body. He never planned to attack all of Iskandar's army with just this many forces since he knew it was impossible, instead all the undead Ainz gave him will only be decoys for him to reach Iskandar's position and have a duel with him. Once their king was dead, of course the battle would be decided. With this in mind he would make his beloved supreme being proud of his achievement.

Back to Iskandar, he widened his eyes seeing they had taken a defensive formation to cover their men. With the Death knights' tower shields protecting their front and the three type guardians that protected their above, his plan to use arrows was hindered. But he had predicted this and thus had prepared countermeasures.

He asked the other kings to prepare the catapult, big enough to hurl an oil-drenched boulder which were to be ignited before being launched. The reality marble only consisted of barren sand, and there were no such thing as rocks nearby, let alone boulders but he had found a way around it.

He was able to send some of his soldiers to the physical world momentarily to gather ammunition and return back to the reality marble to use for his catapult. Because this was his battlefield, he had control over it.

The catapult had existed as part of his noble phantasm, which he had used once back in his lifetime.

"It's is ready king!" Said one of the spearman soldiers.

"Then, without further ado. Shoot!" Iskandar commanded and the burning boulder was shot.

Cocytus did not expect his attack and also ordered his men.

"Mare, Lend me your help!" Cocytus shouted.

"[Mass Magic Shield]!" Mare used an upgraded version of [Magic Shield], which can affect multiple people in proportion with his mana. Mare had just paid more mana to expand his [Magic Shield] to engulf all the undead including Cocytus.

Iskandar frowned at seeing the green magic wall that protect them from his catapult's attack.

"I guess it didn't work, but at least we delayed them. Men, let the arrows fly! And catapult force, keep shooting and try to break that barrier. I will also help by using my noble phantasm. Let's go!" Iskandar said, riding Gordius Wheel he began moving.

All the foot soldiers and cavalry followed suit and charged at the enemies that were still trying to protect themselves from the arrows and falling boulder.

Mare had no difficulty in handling all the attacks they threw at his barrier. But because of this she couldn't move while maintaining keeping the defenses up. Cocytus couldn't let Ainz' undead die yet.

Iskandar's army has also begun moving, he fearlessly rode Gordius Wheel and prepared to destroy Mare's barrier with his Noble Phantasm [Via Expungito], a noble phantasm that trampled his opponent with his Gordius Wheel. It was also strong enough that Iskandar confidently assumed he could break Mare's barrier and rush through with [Via Expungito] to crush all of them in straight line.

But then something unexpected happen.

Cocytus went out from Mare's barrier and awaited for Iskandar to come close. Iskandar didn't know what he was thinking. Was he able to stop his steed which was a gift from the King of Gods himself? But with his determination, it was like Cocytus had answered "yes" to his bewildered expression.

Iskandar only smirked at his foe's guts and decided to trample him along with his army.

"Let's go! Let's see what you got! [Via Expungito]!" The bulls that pulled the chariot roared and began surging with brilliant lightning, rushing at Cocytus with the speed that humans couldn't hope to follow.

Via Expungito: Distant Trampling Domination. A noble phantasm of his mount that was able to trample their enemies mercilessly. A powerful A+ rank noble phantasm that makes the Berserker retreat in one blow. This Noble phantasm will trample any obstacle under the hooves, then the wheels of the chariot. Plus, the enemy will also be wounded by the lightning that will shock and cripple them after being trampled. Even if his enemy survives, they can't move immediately, so Rider will have the chance to deliver the finishing blow.

But unfortunately, Cocytus was ready for whatever Iskandar had in store for him. As the distance between them grew smaller he decided to use a skill to ensure his victory.

Cocytus' job class "Asura" is a martial arts class that overwhelmed opponents with physical attack type skills. And all of that was related to Buddhism and similar to Kalaripayattu. He needed something to stop Iskandar from bypassing him.

And he had just the skill to do the trick.

Asura class was known for their chain combo. Just like with Vidyaraja strike combo which was an offensive combo, he had a defensive combo as well.

"[Komokuten Guard]!" An avatar of a Buddhism deity appeared at his left momentarily before vanishing.

[Komokuten Guard], the protector of the west. A skill to buff his magic defenses.

"[Jikokuten Guard]!" Another avatar of Buddhism deity appeared at his right side and vanished like the first skill.

[Jikokuten Guard], the protector of the east. A skill to buff his physical defenses.

"[Zouchouten Guard]!" Another avatar appeared behind him before disappearing without a trace.

[Zouchouten Guard], the protector of the south. A skill to buff his resistance against status ailments like poison, corruption, paralysis and such.

"[Tamonten Guard]!" A deity appeared in front of him and then faded away.

[Tamonten Guard], the protector of the north. A skill to buff his resistance against mental attacks such as confusion, insanity, fear, etc.

"[Taishakuten Guard]!" The last deity appeared above him before vanishing.

A protector of the center, a skill to buff himself to reduce incoming damage by 20%.

With all of the five protectors deployed the Asura class was now finally able to utilize the last skill which cannot be used unless the requirements are met. The same with Vidyaraja strike, [Acalanatha Strike] and then [Trailokyavijaya Strike] and so on must be used until the requirements to activate said skill had been completed.

And now, he had just invoked five skills as the requirement to activate the locked skills to protect himself and stop Iskandar in his tracks.

"Prepare! [Shitenno Guard]!" Finally, the last locked skill he utilized has the ability to make the user invincible for a duration of five seconds. All kinds of attacks are rendered invalid for, to the extent of Iskandar's noble phantasm.

When the bulls of lightning and the Vermin Lord clashed each other a massive shockwave was sent out that blew the sand in their surroundings away into a big explosion. No one could see what happened to them. Was [Shitenno guard] able to protect Cocytus or did Rider's [Via Expungito] prevail and penetrate his defense? The result was a mystery until the fog of sand cleared away to reveal the victor of the confrontation...

END

A/N: God! I really am bad at this and am not confident with this fight scene. Cocytus' ability was still mostly unknown so I needed to make some up since there was no way he only had that few skills. Well, let's stop this rambling and I hope I see you all again next time.

REVIEW ANSWER CORNER

Silverscale: Sorry, but this chapter is for Cocytus to shine. He did not get called for no reason.

Piddle: Yeah, not all of us understand Nasuverse mechanics and logic. Even I sometimes get confused. But yeah, she is the one who started all this and she is like a narrator to explain Ainz' circumstances to the reader so I needed to put her up. And thank you for your compliments, I hope this one was not bad.

Ghost: Nah. I'm not well versed in Arthurian legend so I doubt it.

J.F.C: Just a hint though. Her first Noble Phantasm is broken.

rc48177: Agree.

Accelerator Chan: I doubt I will use her but I will try. We don't even know a thing about her except her name and race, and the fact that she is the strongest entity of Nazarick. So I can't say for sure.

Guest: Naruto huh? Not that I hate it but I'm not yet planning to write something about Naruto. I do have some plans regarding Nyarlathotep from Cthulhu mythos. I plan to make some story where one of his avatar has some anomaly and was actually good but was separated from Nyarla himself and sent to another universe where he changed the history for the greater good. In case you don't know who Nyarlathotep is, he is an existence that can wreck every single DBZ, Gurren Lagaan, and any other absurdly powerful universe alone without a drop of sweat, except Demonbane. No offense to those fans.

The Perfect Re TPR: Really? It's just a trivial thing though. I just shortened it. It's like Fate/stay night. Some fans will prefer to type it F/SN than Fate/Stay Night just for the sake of shortening its true title, so it's no different than mine.

I present you some special omake. I'm using dialog format since it's only a conversation.

ÉCLAIR ECLEIR EICLER RADIO CORNER!

Éclair: Yo, reader! I'm the most fearsome entity of Nazarick, the great Éclair Ecleir Eicler! Today you are all tuned on "Éclair the Greatest Butler Channel!" No one can clean toilets better than me. So you all can call me the King of Toilets. Maybe I will have Gate of Poop as my noble phantasm. With that, I will rule Nazarick, mwahahaha! And now we have a guest from our neighborhood. Say hello to my fellow king, Gilgamesh!

Gilgamesh: ... *staring intently at Éclair with disgust in his eyes*

Éclair: What are you looking at, Goldie?

Gilgamesh: You talk too much for a mere living plush toy. You should get out my sight and get hugged by some immature woman than pretend to be king *mutters* and King of Toilets nonetheless...

Éclair: H-hey! You implied that King of Toilets is a bad title! Nope, no one can be better than me at brushing toilets. You can even lick the toilet bowl after I cleaned it because no germs will stand a chance against me! The greatest butler of Nazarick mwahahaha!

(Some random flying golden sword almost hit Éclair's face.)

Éclair: O-oi! That's dangerous! What would have happened if that weapon had hit my head!?

Gilgamesh: Your head will blow up... Stop this meaningless chatter and tell me why I was summoned here. I was currently enjoying myself with kingly things and you just disrupted me for this!?

(A bunch of portal have been appearing at Gilgamesh's side)

Éclair: O-okay! Fine. So Gilgame-

Gilgamesh: It's "Your Highness" for you! Show some respect, mongrel.

(his glare pierced Éclair like Gae Bolg which made him taken aback)

Éclair: No! The only one I approve to be called "Your Highness" is Ainz-sama himself. Because he is the worthiest as king and someday, I will take the throne from him!

Gilgamesh: You dare to defy me?

(The weapons now visible inside the portals were ready to pierce Éclair's squishy body like barbeque but Gilgamesh stopped midway and sighed)

Gilgamesh: I don't have time to waste my precious treasures on someone like you. Now get to the point on why you called me here.

Éclair: *wipes the sweat off his forehead* Phew! Then, let me explain what this omake's purpose is. It's simple really, I want all my guests in the future to tell me their opinion on Nazarick's highest supreme being, Ainz-sama. Now Gilgamesh-san, may I know what you think about him?

Gilgamesh: Mongrel... Just an oversized mongrel that obstructs my view to my beautiful garden. His mere presence stains it. While he is just a mere undead I must applaud him to have treasure that I have not seen before. And also for having so many minions that you won't find easily in the age of gods. He is at the same time very interesting, I will see to it that I personally kill him.

Éclair: Oh! You must have some respect for him if you wanted to kill him yourself. But you can't kill him because he is our Overlord and Savior. While I will take the throne from him someday, killing the greatest supreme being is blasphemy and also out of the question. I will personally stop you!

Gilgamesh: *snort* What can you do anyway? You're just a cur who doesn't know his place. You'r nothing but a plush doll.

Éclair: Stop calling me a plush doll! That's it, let me show you my true noble phantasm! The greatest Éclair Ecleir Eicler will show you what the meaning of fear is!

I'm the bone of my brush.

Not known to germ.

Not known to stink.

So as I Brush. Unlimited Toilet Works!

(Countless toilets appeared before them and somehow they were in a bathroom now. Gilgamesh was incredulously looking around him while Éclair was smiling, satisfied that his noble phantasm worked)

Éclair: Can you feel it? This is my inner world. A butler who brushes countless toilet without rest. It's so insane that it entered the realm of noble phantasms. Now Gilgamesh, do you have enough perfume to withstand this?

(All of the toilets' lid opened and a foul odor crept its way inside Gilgamesh's nose)

Gilgamesh: W-what is this!? *pinched his nose* This smell... It is unbearable! Is this all the poop in the world?! To think there is someone who had such a ridiculous noble phantasm!

Éclair: Mwahahaa! No one would stand a chance against my inner world consisting of dirty toilet! This is my inner world's form within my mind back in the day when I tried to revolt against Nazarick by not cleaning at all... Which Wanko would have killed me over if I did it again. Well, I might as well be a protagonist mwahahaha!

Gilgamesh: You insolent mongrel. Even with this stink, this Gilgamesh will show you what true power is as King.

(Gilgamesh opened portals of the Gate of Babylon and made it surround Eclair)

Éclair: ...Umm, wait. Can we talk for a bit?

Gilgamesh: No. If you die, I will be free from this. I will personally kill you with the lowest ranked noble phantasm. Even I won't waste higher rank treasure in this filthy place. Prepare yourself, "King of Toilets!"

Éclair: ...Umm, okay I guess my segment is done, readers! And thank you for reading this far! *starts running away* SAVE MEEEE!

Gilgamesh: DIE!

(The radio channel has encountered technical issues)


	20. Dummy chapter

This is not the real chapter. The real chapter is in the next one. This is merely dummy chapter.


	21. The battle of 2 Warriors part 2

AN: Welcome to Caster of The Death. Heya guys, its time for some more chapters. Sorry, it took me long enough to gain confidence in writing again. But finally, I conquered my laziness. Let's go.

Proofread by Tsukishima7 thanks for volunteering to become my temporary beta reader

-II—II-

"Emm…such truly fine structure. Her bones look nice and delicate, her skin is also quite unblemished. It can work well with my sculpture project at my chamber at any rate. But it's too bad, she is quite important to Ainz-sama." Demiurge says with amusement expression planted on his face.

Back at the factory, The Devil is still examining Sakura's body as detailed as possible. Being the first to learn about lower existences as anatomy was his hobby.

Demiurge has dissected many humans back at the new world and knows a great deal about every organ and bodily functions as he uses some of them for the benefit of Nazarick. And being given this job by the supreme being and the task being aligned with his hobbies was a blessing beyond belief.

In his examination, he has found some unknown irregularity in Sakura's body. He dissected Sakura's body a bit both physically and magically. Of course, he first made her fall asleep using his voice imbued with his Domination Mantra so she won't feel any pain. He managed to find some anomaly that disrupted her very soul. Regardless of what it is, the issue is that he doesn't know anything about it and only can make some educated guesses.

He deducted it's possible that the girl has been cursed with an emotion type curse that gave her an illusionary nightmare every day. Just like he always did with his patients. Or it could be that she is controlled by something, and this 'something' is constantly trying to dominate her and she is fighting it back internally. There are still other explanations but those two hypotheses were the most likely. Her spiritual power inside her body aka OD is also a mess. Something inside her messing her up.

He will have a need for Neuronist abilities to handle problems such like these. He can't interfere with such an ethereal affliction ailing her with his own abilities.

Just when he was ready to make the call. Demiurge's instincts screamed at him to dodge. He grabbed the unconscious Sakura from the examination bed and dodged the unknown assailant's giant fist that obliterated the bed and left a large crater on where he was previously standing.

He was mildly intrigued with this fellow but also quite angry. How dare this brute interrupt his duty? The Devil fixed his glass back to position and examined the attacker with his keen eyes.

He is tall, very tall. The giant red skinned monstrosity was almost four meters tall. He has a gigantic body with big fists and bulging muscles. With a little pair of wings on his back that Demiurge was sure wouldn't be able to make him fly due to his obscene size. No matter what is front of him. It is certainly not human.

From the looks of it, Demiurge was sure he can beat him. But before he attempted to resolve this with brute force, he tried something he always does did in the New World Residence.

"Sit!" He commanded with his voice, Domination Mantra backing up his words. For those who were level 40 or lower. He can sway them to his will and they will obey him no matter what. But it seems that's not the case here.

The giant still stood there unmoved and looks particularly unaffected by his domination spell. Demiurge frowned a bit and thought how it will look like its going to be a little bit hassle for him.

-II—II-

Back at the war at Rider's Ionian Hetaroi Reality Marble. The dust has dissipated and showed to all witnesses the two people who caused this giant explosion.

It's a stalemate, both the steed and Cocytus competing their strength by pushing each other. All of Iskandar's army look pretty much shocked seeing Cocytus being able to stop the Gordius Wheel charge single handedly while Ainz's side merely wore normal expressions since they knew of Cocytus's ability to do so.

"Looks like you're higher ranked beast yourself. To be able to hold my Distant Trampling Domination with just your own body is no joke. You're not even scratched let alone injured" Iskandar said frowning seeing his beloved steed being stopped by a vermin lord.

That's actually not correct. Even for lvl 100 in YGGDRASIL. You will still take a slight amount of damage if you try to tank this caliber of an attack with just your body as a warrior class. But Cocytus can endure that kind damage with his Weaponized Body that technically made his skin that comparable to the finest of armor. And with his buff skill, he had before. He has a temporary complete invincibility against any damage for 5 seconds. It has a 3 hour cooldown rate, so Cocytus can't use it consequently after another.

"Your. Steed. Was. Quite. Strong. Indeed… But. I've. Seen. Stronger. In. my. Lord's. Domain" Cocytus spoke and began to yell, pushing Iskandar's steed away.

Cocytus was also aware that Iskandar's army that followed the king is on their way to help their king that is stuck with him. So this was probably the right time to use Ainz-Sama's undead army.

"All. Of. you. Make. Circle. Formation! Mare-sama! Create. A. forest. Surrounding. us!" Cocytus quickly ordered while still grabbing onto Iskandar's bulls so they won't escape.

Mare dispelled the barrier while the whole Undead began to run with inhuman speed and rose their shield to protect themselves from the fire arrows and boulders. The death knights could handle boulders and arrows with their tower shields and the Soul eaters they rode capable of swiftly dodging those projectiles. Nazarick's undead guardians still took some damage despite guarding themselves due to the cramped movement since there are too many troops and can't efficiently organize their movement.

When whole undead made a circle to cover both Iskandar and Cocytus. Mare created a virtual forest with [Woodland Stride] again to cover the undead and changed the weather again like before to make it dark and rainy.

The whole Iskandar army stopped their movement seeing this scene again and remembered the slaughter house from before, even they will hesitate when entering the enemies territory that proved to give them a serious disadvantage and great deal advantage to them.

-II—II-

"Hmm…Looks like it is going well. What do you think Albedo?" Ainz said seeing them from afar with his mirror of remote viewing. Their distance already too far for him to see. That's why he used it to watch his children carrying out his order.

"I believe Cocytus has done really well Ainz-sama. And when he came up with this plan. I believe it will work excellently against that filthy human. He used a carbon copy of Ainz-sama plans after all. But.." Albedo tone began to stern at the last words which made Ainz look at her with an interested face despite being incapable of creating the emotion with his skeletal face.

"I believe Ainz-sama already knows this due to your brilliant mind. There is one hole that Cocytus has missed. And if this human is reckless one. He will find that hole and use it. Especially if he is cunning enough. The items and equipment to utilize this have been met for human's army. For that, I hope Cocytus has a backup plan in place in such an occurrence but I still believe Cocytus and Mare can still survive if it happens. But I can't say the same with your army Ainz-sama"

'Brilliant mind my ass. I never thought about any other possibility' Ainz yelled internally in his thoughts. He tried to find what Albedo meant. If he still had skin. He would already be sweating like a river right now. What is that Albedo predicted that will probably happen? What is….

Seeing Iskandar's current firepower by utilizing fire arrows and boulder. Iskandar using his Noble Phantasm against Cocytus and him managing to stop it. And Cocytus managing to separate him from his army which made it certainty for his chances to win. Ainz can't think about any other possibility. But wait.

Iskandar firepower? That's!

"[Message] Cocytus, you must get out from the forest and bring out all undead army with you" Ainz said with his telepathy skill to order him.

Despite it being unlikely. Ainz knew of Iskandar's personality. And he might do it to gain the advantage.

-II—II-

"It. Seems. You're. stuck. Here…may I. know. Your. Name. before. We. Engage. In. Combat?" Cocytus said while letting go of Iskandar's bulls, and backing away a few meters. Preparing his twin swords and twin halberds in each of his 4 hands.

"You're really crafty for making this plan. You know that if I die. My army will do the same since I'm the core to this Reality marble. Is that what you think?" Despite being cornered. Iskandar still wore a fearless smile. Which made Cocytus get intrigued with this fellow which might have some honor as a warrior.

"To answer your question. I'm the only and the manliest Conqueror to have ever existed. I'm Iskandar, there is no one who doesn't know me back in my days for I conquered many lands in my banner. This Alexander the Great is the one that became your enemy" Iskandar dramatically said to the gigantic mantis with his booming voice.

"Then. To. Honor. Your. Title. As. Conqueror… I. Cocytus. The. 5th. Floor. Guardian. Shall. Be. Your. Opponent." Cocytus said leaving a thick icy breath out of his mouth and pointing his weapons at Iskandar.

"There. Is. No. Escape…You. Must. Survive. From. Me. If. You. Want. To. Face. The. Highest. Supreme. Being. That. Is. Ainz-sama." Cocytus said with pride. Iskandar only smirked at his declaration.

"Sorcerer King-dono is really an intriguing person. Even making an inhuman retainer like you to be completely loyal to him. Then, it might be worth it to use some reckless planning in fighting him." Iskandar muttered under his breath while making sure Cocytus didn't hear it.

He unsheathed his Kupriotes and pointed it at the sky. The sword began to surge in lightning and shot it towards the sky. All Iskandar's army saw this and prepared their fire arrows.

Their intention to burn the forest clear.

Mare seeing this went to the initiative and tried to make a wall of earth again. But something unexpected came.

Mare's position currently was not inside the forest but outside of it since he needed to watch over the enemy movement while Cocytus dealt with Iskandar inside it and instruct the undead while he is away. And from the sandy ground. Rose multiple individuals that Mare never knew were below him. Mare prepared to defend himself. And used a low ranked magic such as [Poison Javelin] to hit them one by one. But they are agile and dodged Mare's every spell.

The assassins then tried to get close combat with him. But the assassins itself was surprised that Mare is actually very strong despite being a mage and was able to fend the Assassin's strike that came right at him. Despite being clumsy and not knowing how to fight like a warrior. Mare has the greatest strength of all floor guardians just below Gargantua and Shalltear. If his class was counted. Then he is the strongest magic caster currently in Nazarick, even above Ainz in term of pure physical strength.

Mare couldn't focus to make a wall if this Assassin kept distracting him like throwing a projectile such as a dagger or an Arrow, and the Assassin itself won't let him move to the forest so he can use his AOE spell and then wipe them out from there and not harming the undead inside the forest. So Mare could only try to kill them one by one with single spell while hoping he can make it fast enough to create a wall. If only he had [Message] spell in his arsenal and try to get some assistance from his lord.

Unknown to him the foot soldiers that followed their king before became reinforcements for the Assassins and engaged Mare in distracting him further.

-II—II-

The message spell has done its job, and Cocytus heard his master's order. He might not be visibly sweating, but he is in a panic right now.

'Even with some of the experience from the Lizardman tribe. It still is not enough wisdom to even close the gap to Demiurge-sama and Albedo-sama. Let alone Ainz-sama himself.' Cocytus said stressed out that he didn't foresee this.

It was already too late. Mare can't make it to create a wall and the army was disrupting him from casting any spell. He must resort to using a AOE spell to kill them as a whole. But problem was that his AOE spell was too wide.

His AOE spell in this world has been considered his noble phantasm. By using it, he will create a disaster that might befall the undead army too.

So without any orders. Mare could only hold the line while the arrows of fire already departed into their intended purpose. And that was the virtual forest Mare created.

The undead still stood unmoving despite the forest burning and it might kill them in the process.

Cocytus snapped out of it. And decided to make the order.

"All. Undead. Get. Out. Of. forest! Mare, imbue. All. Of. Them. With. Your. Spells. and lead. them to halt. The. Army!" Cocytus shouted out loud with a booming voice and all undead begin hastily moving from the forest and when Mare saw a slight oppurtunity, he use quick casting spell to rushed through with the spell [Ground thrust] to smash Iskandar's assassins and army in straight line with a small spatial earthquake that goes through to bounce off all that stand in his way.

Mare began to run to get out from the crowd and used his most powerful support spell for this before the Assassins and soldier catch up to him.

"[Blessing of Gaia!]" Mare invoke his most powerful buff that can give the user and other people defense up, regenerate, and immunity to all status ailment and debuff for 30 minutes. It has a cooldown of 100 minutes. But unfortunately, that was not all his buff spells yet.

As the 6th floor guardian along with his sister Aura. Mare's job and ability were inclined in supporting someone rather than become a damage dealer himself. He always supported his sister as a backline support and only attacked when his sister couldn't take an opponent.

If his sister was the arrow. Then he is the bow that made her sister much more deadly.

-II—II-

Ainz seeing Mare surrounded began to have a little bit of a panic. He was confident that Mare could take care of himself. But he is so busy fending them off that he can't try to use [Earth Surge] to protect all of the undead's.

Ainz did not particularly care if his undead were killed since they can be replenished easily as they come. But those undead now have a duty to fend off thousands of Iskandar's army that might want to come.

By burning the forest. All of the undead will take a great of damage or worse, wiped out. Iskandar and Cocytus in the center of it will take a lot of damage too. Cocytus elemental weakness was fire. So despite have a weaponized body. He will still take damage from the inferno that will appear. Even he can't take bath in the hot spring for too long as he remembered.

Guess he needed to end this quickly then. 'I'm sorry Cocytus. I'm really happy that you can lead the army so far. But I must interfere because I don't want you guys to get hurt' thought Ainz remembering about his comrades.

An array of a magic circle began to form. The complicated structure and complicated words began forming and creating a circle surrounding the magical dome that enveloped him. A massive amount of mana has just been turned to a magical formation. But it didn't come from Ainz's mana. But from the surrounding area.

The people of YGGDRASIL called this the *Super Tier Spell*. The highest and the most devastating tier of magic that will end this war.

-II—II-

Waver grew anxious, Iskandar was now surrounded. And he can't do anything now but teleport him with a command seal. But Waver still hesitated to use it. A command seal was very important after all. With each command seal, you are capable of ordering your servant three times without exception. And each of it is capable of enacting some miracle that magic can only do. Although not as strong but equal in some ways.

Fortunately. Waver carried binoculars with him. Since he rode with Iskandar's Gordius Wheel lately. He bought something that would let him see from the sky above. And a pair of binoculars was the right tool for it. But since he is not riding the Gordius Wheel right now. He used it for sightseeing at Caster and his remaining army.

"….Wait, this is not right. Th-That was!" If this was some old cartoon movie. Waver eyes would have popped out from the binoculars' glasses in a comically way. Waver began sweating heavily seeing what happened in Caster's side.

Iri at behind him looked at Waver with a weird look and asked what happened, Waver hesitantly wanted to answer her but he just gave her the binoculars and pointed her to see Caster's position without a word.

Waver looked so depressed. There must be something happening with Rider, or he must just be seeing some horrible scene like Caster's undead army that came out like a sea of foul creatures. This is what Iri thought. But unfortunately, it was something even more shocking.

Is-is that Formalcraft? Those array of incomprehensible word almost impossible to read. Iri had seen those glyphs before in a legendary artifact that Jubstacheit had shown her, and it wasn't runes….Don't tell me!?

Were those… Divine Words?!

Divine Words was the Thaumaturgical language from the age of gods. Iri learned so much of them in at the Einzbern's to the point she can read most ancient letters and languages thanks to Jubstacheit strict lectures in the mansion. It is said that the thaumarturgical theory was long gone with the age of the gods itself. It is also said that the language from the Age of the Gods is fundamentally different from the modern era due the words itself having power back then. And that humans can no longer pronounce it anymore.

But now, what she sees is an array of most likely Divine Words formed into some kind of Formalcraft. How long did Caster do this? Is this his noble phantasm? Iri can only begin sweating at the implications.

Saber watched in concern at what happened to Iri. Gilgamesh still drank his finest wine while sitting on the sandy ground. Seeing a war like this actually amusing him. Him being an Archer he can see far away without binoculars to help him. Seeing their attempt in killing each other was quite entertaining. So he will be sure to see through this to the end.

And now Gilgamesh was intrigued at Caster. Those array of words. He recognized it. But to think that a mere mongrel like him could somehow unleash those words. Is he from his era? Another amusement has come to his plate. He will surely slice it, and see what is inside.

-II—II-

"I. Must. Praise. You. King. Of. Conqueror…Looks. Like. There. Still. Much. To. Learn. To. Become. Leader. Then. Just. By. Mere. Leading, A. Tribe." Cocytus said still thinking about his failure to grasp the situation before hand. He doesn't know what to say to Ainz if he hadn't grown up at all from leading the lizardman tribe. But he also admired Iskandar to some degree.

Even though it's reckless to burn forest with him still inside it. With this, he can't use Ainz's undead like the original plan was supposed to do. With his original plan, he could stall Iskandar's army for a very long time. But with this circumstance. He can only rely on Mare to buff the undead and stall for time against the overwhelmingly higher number with each of them comparable to a servant.

Cocytus knows why Iskandar could do this and outside of the forest, Ainz and Albedo also figured out how they can counter Cocytus plan right now.

It was Guerrilla warfare. Cocytus forgot that this is their terrain, their place, their battlefield. They know the most how the terrain works. The reason Mare was surrounded was because Assassins from Iskandar's army managed to ambush him from the most unexpected place.

Looks like Iskandar utilized them to bury themselves in there along with the cavalry and foot soldiers back there when Iskandar used his Via Expungito. All eyes were on him and Cocytus back there. Unknown to Ainz side, there is an Assassin actually in the chariot along with him while hiding their self inside it. And when the smoke rose from his clash with Cocytus. Assassin hastily buried himself after jumping from the chariot until the last moment where they could target Mare from the sandy ground.

Mare was Ainz side Deus Ex Machina. They knew that they need to get rid of Mare first. So they waited and waited until his lord gave a signal. And at the sounds of booming thunder. The assassins know what this meant.

Originally. Iskandar just wanted to break Mare's barrier and straight out kill everyone. If that didn't work, then he will surely target Cocytus while his army takes Mare and the undead legion. But seeing Cocytus facing him directly messed it up a bit, though that made the plan easier to carry out so Iskandar managed to carry out his plan to its fullest.

Now Mare has been distracted. All of Iskandar army with overwhelming numbers began their rampage. Ainz side main army was still too far away. They couldn't assist Cocytus small army in time.

And he used himself as the bait to carry such plan. Everyone will call this a reckless plan in any ordinary situation..

"I guess you're good enough as a warrior. Maybe after this war is over, I can make you join my army. But I guess that's impossible *chuckle*" Iskandar said before pointing his sword Kupriotes to Cocytus.

"Then let's see. Who's gonna triumph in this duel" Iskandar voice become stern and intimidating. There was no smile again in his face. This indicated that King of Conqueror is serious now.

Cocytus became excited. This what a fight meant for a warrior after all. Fighting a formidable strategist like Iskandar brought joy to him. Despite remembering his failure from subjugating the lizardman tribe back there because of his knightly personality. He couldn't endure that feeling back then. He is the personification of Warrior Takemikazuchi after all. And he was created this way. To honor warriors. Despite Iskandar not technically being a warrior but a king. Cocytus still considered him a warrior.

This fight will always linger within him. Even if he is way stronger than him.

But to respect his formidable mind. Cocytus must resort to that.

In this world. That certain item has become his noble phantasm. The item of his beloved creator that he will only use against an opponent he can respect.

He materializes the sword after putting away his current weapons that consisted of twin swords and halberds back to his inventory. And brought forth the weapon of the supreme being.

Iskandar widened his eyes. Never has he seen such blade like that before. The beautiful sword with glistened steel that perfectly reflected the sun. The otherworldly sharpness of the blade. It was a blade that Iskandar knew from first glance that could slice the heaven and dominate the earth at the same time.

Although he may have overestimated about this unknown blade's capability and judge too early. One thing was for sure.

He doesn't want to get a scratch from that blade no matter how small.

The God Slaying Emperor Blade has been unleashed.

END

Éclair Ecleir Eicler Corner

Éclair: Yo Everyone, It's me Mario! Wait that's wrong, I'm Éclair Ecleir Eicler. Your most famous idol of Nazarick. Today, I hired some assistant named Arche. The human female and one of the victims inside Nazarick. Say something will ya?

Arche: (Fidgeting nervously)

Éclair: I know that in the previous world. You're the silent type. But in here, you're my assistant, and you must talk a lot like me. Or I put you in the den of demons again

Arche: No! Please No! (shakingly apologizing)

Éclair: Good. You don't want to be mutilated twice now aren't ya. It's a hassle to clean the blood. Well…is not me who clean it though since I'm always in the toilet.

Arche:…What are we doing in here?

Éclair: Here? We gonna talk about some trivia about super tier magic and how it works in Nasuverse. What the hell is Nasu anyway? Sounds like a mushroom that can write a masterpiece series. Now let's begin with this:

Super tier magic. I know that Super tier magic doesn't cost anything for the user except long cooldowns. But can that rule apply to Nasuverse? Yeah, it can. Just like mentioned by certain homunculus in the main story. Super tier magic can be considered massive scale ritual in the form of formal craft. Now explain what formal craft is to a human. And some of you might know what Formal craft is. So just a reminder for your puny brain how important this information.

Arche: (grab a piece of paper contain formal craft information) Emm…it is said that formal craft is a method to use mana to do magecraft instead of Od. Od in Nasuverse can be considered our own magical energy that produced from our body. And its equivalent to mana in term of YGGDRASIL player. But mana in term of Nasuverse it's still the same. But the origin is different.

They come from the world itself. Going through element through the element of the earth. And one with its atmosphere. Only a Formalcraft user use it by forming ritual to borrow mana from the world instead using their Od.

Éclair: And why can Ainz-sama can unleash Super Tier magic which is powerful enough to be considered highscale ritual without using any cost? Since the game rule doesn't apply to him anymore….What the hell is game rule? Did Author think we're from game or something? Well, whatever.

Its because Ainz-sama just force the surrounding mana in to his will. Super Tier magic can't just formed with though alone. There must be a source at how can it be formed logically. Since this is not so called game world anymore where everything can happen without definite logic. But in here. Alaya and Gaia justified Ainz-sama action as a force the mana in the surrounding to form Grand high ritual scale that we called Formalcraft. That's why Ainz-sama doesn't suffer depleting his own mana/Od. Who the hell is this Alaya and Gaia again? There is so much foreign language in here.

Arche:…emm maybe you should just explain to readers. Looks like they got tired of you rambling.

Éclair: Quiet human! You're just a puny being in front of the greatest toilet cleaner in whole Nazarick!

Arche:…But you're smaller than me (glance at other side muttering)

Éclair: and looks like in the New World. This also applied to it. That's why Ainz-sama can still use Super tier magic in the new world without cost too. And most of the magical skills Shalltear-sama unleash like purified lance also force the surrounding mana to create said lance without depleting her own mana/Od.

Arche: Woah….

Éclair: don't just surprised human, this is just part of it. But our time has come to an end. Next time, we will have a guest from other side. But until then farewell! Say something too idiot.

Arche:…emm good bye (slightly rising her right hand)

AN: That;s all folks. Thanks for reading this far. Till we meet again, farewell.


	22. At the Background

AN: Welcome to the Caster of the Death. Again another delay of chapter. I really lazy and sometimes lack motivation to write. But deep inside, I still want to write so here I'am. Let's go to the story

Proofread by Lord Momonga's Disciple

-II—II-

Back at the factory. Jack the ripper, the servant of serial killer and familiar of Ainz, senses something disturbing from inside factory. She has been ordered by Demiurge to stand outside since he said he needs to focus in curing Sakura. So she only obeys reluctantly and waits outside in case there is an intruder.

But Jack grew uneasy. Her feelings tell her there something wrong inside and decides to go inside the factory. But before she enter the entrance, she is welcomed by silver haired girl with black Victorian dress waiting for her.

"Hello~ Its nice to meet you. I'm Alice, can I know your name?" The mysterious girl said. Jack grows wary of her and begin unsheathe her twin daggers.

"Who?" Jack said with hostile glare. Despite Jack's killing intent and bloodlust able to make even the peak level human shit their pants, Alice interpreted it as Jack wanting to play with her.

"OH! You want to play first? Then Alice will play along *giggle*" The girl named "Alice" summons a book titled Alice in Wonderland, she opens to the page and prepare some unknown incantation.

"~In the dream of innocent child, one has experience the tale of wonderfulness! Here comes the childish dream of wonderland~" When she said all that, giant candy, chocolate, and marshmallow begins floating beside her and throws it as projectile at extreme speed toward Jack.

Jack still confused about Alice's manner of attack and decide to parry the projectile. But to her surprise. The first projectile she parried was actually quite heavy and she put some power in deflecting it. Jack knowing this blunt force projectile might harm her decides to just dodge.

She manages to dodge all of them, but Alice begins to increase its number and speed. If it's going like this, Jack can't even hope to reach her. So she resorts to using her noble phantasm.

Misty Metropolis. A noble phantasm of Jack the Ripper, who's known to kill her victim inside a foggy night. By materializing fog into the air and engulf Alice vision, Jack is able to escape and wait her chance to attack. Alice can't see clearly from all the fog.

"Ohh! You want to play hide and seek? I really love hide and seek, it reminds me of my former master. She really loved to play hide and seek." Alice said with playful smile plastered on her face. Despite looking very innocent, Jack knows that Alice has something up her sleeve. So she waits for a wide opening and decides to use her other noble phantasm since the conditions are fulfilled. She also has a duty to protect Sakura as her father said. If enemy servants are already here before she know it, then maybe Sakura inside was in danger too. She just hope that toad-faced demon can protect Sakura before she comes.

"Then~ how about I'm the one who's hiding right now? Try to find me okay?" Alice opens her book again and starts an incantation again.

"Many impossibilities cannot happen in world. Yet Wonderland is not just world. The tale continues deep in wonderland. And our cute guide that will accompany the child to the wonderfulness of Wonderland appears. Please guide this child once more and protect it with your wonderful smile. Let's go~ Cheshire Cat!" With all of those incantations, She materializes something that shouldn't even possible to exist in this world.

Cheshire Cat. A cat from Lewis Carol's work Alice in Wonderland that guides Alice in her journey. A cat that does not exist in reality finally manifests itself as an entity. The cat floats above Alice with its trademark wide smile, that is so silly and impossible for normal cat to have.

"Okay Cheshire Cat~ let's play with her. Let's see if she can find us *giggle*" Alice said and the Cheshire cat smiles at her, then touches her shoulder. In instant they vanished. Jack widens her eyes. If it goes like this, Jack can't use her noble phantasm.

Did they go invisible? Or they just so fast that Jack can't see them. Knowing Cheshire cat ability, it was most likely the former. But Jack should sense them if they still inside the fog. This fog is an extension of her body. She should be able to sense them despite being invisible. And it's very unlikely if they run.

But since she is gone with that smiling cat, Jack decided to just ignore them and go inside the factory. But before she enter it, Jack almost shot by candy projectile again and manages to dodge in time.

"No No~ You still need to play with me okay? *giggle*" She said before disappears again with the vanishing cat. Jack doesn't have time to play, but looks like Alice keep looking at entrance gate in case if Jack began entering.

Jack really needs to defeat her, but she even doubts if she can kill her easily if Alice keep going invisible. What Jack hears is only echoing giggling in her fog to further frustrated her.

-II—II-

"[Aspect of Devil: Tentacle Wings]!" The 7th floor guardian said and pierce most of red giant body with tentacle like whips from his back. But it's still moving, and when Demiurge pulls out the tentacle wings. All wounds he inflicts regenerate again almost instantly.

Demiurge has fought him for good 30 minutes now while protecting Ainz's master. He even summons his familiar to stall for time but the red giant monstrosity makes quick work out of them. Despite being inhumanly big, he is impossibly fast. Demiurge may actually have difficult time with this giant.

"You really fought well, and your regeneration made this difficult for me. Well no matter, Ainz-sama's order is the most important. I can't entertain you more than this. Let me finish right here and now." Demiurge said before fixing his glasses' position.

His hand began being enveloped with a dark colored fire that burns ominously and dancing.

"[Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle]!" the flame in his hand begin to pursue the red giant. The giant tried to dodge, but Demiurge has predicted where it will dodge.

The first hellfire mantle was a bait. Now Demiurge shot it again just 1 seconds after the first hellfire. It perfectly hit him. Demiurge is confident that Hellfire will do its works nicely. Despite the red giant's absurd regeneration. This fire will constantly eat his flesh until there is none remaining. Demiurge can spend more of his mana if he want to keep the flame ablaze. He can confidently conclude that this fight is over.

But unexpectedly, the reality just break his common sense.

The giant still moved, and dashed at Demiurge with blinding speed like it was teleporting at him. Demiurge only had barely any time to react, Demiurge manages to cast his skill.

"[Aspect of Devil: Demonic Shield]!" Demiurge spread his wings and cover him and Sakura from red giant fist imbued with hellfire with shield formed from his wings.

The result is what Demiurge expected. The shield barely protected him. The giant's strength was so unbelievable. Its pretty unwise to fight an unknown variable like this giant. He doesn't have a choice, but a tactical retreat and report it to his lord. Demiurge uses [Greater Teleportation] and instantly retreats leaving the giant named Jabberwock still burning without care.

-II-II-

"Oh no, he is vanishing. I hope master is not angry at me." Alice, alias Nursery Rhyme said. Jabberwock is a monster that born from Lewis Carol's work Alice in Wonderland too, along with Cheshire cat she just summoned.

Since all monsters she summoned is an extension of herself. She can see what they see. Alice doesn't want to play anymore and decides to say her goodbye to white haired serial killer.

"Guess that is for today~ thanks for playing with me~ Jabberwocky, let's go home" Alice said and Jabberwock with blinding speed come out from factory and join beside Alice and Cheshire cat still in burning with hellfire.

"Hope we can play again, it was fun. Bye bye~" Alice said and vanishes with her summoned monsters. Jack relieved from seeing them leave but get extremely worried at Sakura and Toad-faced demon after seeing the giant named Jabberwock come out of factory. She begins searching for them inside the factory. But the factory itself is burning by Demiurge's Hellflame. Jack can't go any closer since the flame really dangerous and it will engulf entire building in no time. So she decides to hope that the devil and Sakura manages to escape and find them.

END

Éclair Ecleir Eicler Corner

Éclair: what!? So short wtf is author doing! You slack off too much you know!

AN: sorry, I don't have that much motivation and writer block almost strangles me. This chapter is really short I admit, maybe the most short of all (excluded note and the like)

Arche:..its okay if you don't want to continue, you can take a break for while like before, and maybe you will get inspiration? (fidgeting nervously)

AN: ah! Arche-chan. Its really good to resurrect you back to my fanfiction and not get cruel fate of being mutilated or become loli vampire sex toy with tail in your ass whole time.

Arche:…Emm (Arche back away from pervert author)

Éclair: forget about this, sorry reader, I promise I will bring some guest from the other side, but that's cancelled due to certain issue they called writer block. Now I will beaten Author head so he can think of some inspiration or rewrite all over. But make sure I still got my spotlight kay Author?

AN: yeah yeah, and hell did you mean by beating me? Try it!

Éclair: oh I will! Don't mess with best butler of Nazarick. I use my noble phantasm that is so great that King of Heroes almost lose his sense of smell!

AN: and I have cute Automaton named CZ Delta ready to hug you to submission

Éclair:…..Can we talk for a bit? (visibly sweating)

AN: No! (Summoning certain Pleiades)

Éclair: NOOOOOOOO!

Review Answer corner

J.F.C: Shame, is not main event hehehe~ maybe next one. Well, idk when but as fast as I could :D

firelordeg: thanks for your words. Review like this can be fuel to me to continue

Guest (you know who you are): Idk what you mean by infinite, Cocytus only have 21 weapons if I'm not mistaken. Or maybe you talking something else :D

Shalltear Bloodfallen: You tell that Ms. Loli vampire!

shiroryuu012: All Hail Ainz Ooal Gown

shelwyn: no its fine. I welcome every reviews, harsh or not. But flame will be completely ignored or deleted.

Guest (you know who you are): here you go~

Nemesis Lyonner: I actually want to try read the LN first. Never touch it since now. I only research Fate/Apocripha for Jack though :D

Name: Jabberwock

Class: Pseudo Berserker

Master: Nursery Rhyme

Strength: EX  
Endurance: EX  
Agility: EX  
Mana: -  
Luck: -

Class skill

Mad Enchantment: -

Despite having mad enchantment, Jabberwock doesn't have will on his own and can't unleash any emotion. So Mad Enchantment is rendered useless.

Personal skill

Monstrous Strength: A

A skill that bestows upon servants that has monster like strength in their legends. Jabberwock's Strength is mysterious that cannot be justified by normal mean.

Alice Eater: A

Born from Alice's fear. Jabberwock is solely created to haunt Alice in Wonderland, and only those with certain weapons can harm him completely. This skill made him gain a parameter boost momentarily to go beyond limits if certain conditions are met.

1\. The opponent can harm him

2\. The opponent has the Vorpal Blade

3\. Jabberwock can't handle them anymore

NP

Jabberwocky - A Weird Tale for Somebody Sake: EX

Noble phantasm of Jabberwock as Lewis Caroll's weird tale of "Jabberwocky". The poem about himself becoming his strongest noble phantasm. The noble phantasm lets him become one with his poem that made him. He has perfect regeneration against anything. Even if he is reduced to nothing by the enemy, He will reappear again from even slightest particle to even nothing at all.

Such is the fate of monster to only be defeated by the Vorpal blade. Without the Vorpal Blade, he absolutely can't be defeated or killed.

Name: Cheshire cat

Class: None

Master: Nursery Rhyme

Strength: -  
Endurance: -  
Agility: -  
Mana: -  
Luck: EX

Class skill

(-)

Personal Skill

(-)

NP

Cheshire Cat - The Weird Tale for Somebody Sake: EX

Cheshire Cat noble phantasm from Lewis Carol's works. This noble phantasm let him have invisibility in the form of presence concealment of the highest order. He is able to made anything invisible such as walls and other people if he touches it. But it's not just simply invisibility. Cheshire Cat form of Invisibility makes him and anyone he touch to be completely separates from Reality and turn him into illusion and become one with the Reverse Side of World momentarily. Such things as harming him without any Dimensional range as far as 4th dimension cannot harm him in the slightest in this state. Making him just below Avalon in terms of protecting.


	23. THe Battle of 2 Warriors End

A/N: Welcome to Caster of the Death. Well, looks like you guys don't like fillers that much eh? For that, forgive me, but since I was still thinking about how I want to end that war, the last chapter had to be done. Let's stop this rambling and read away.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

The weather created by Mare had dissipated once more and the scorching sun returned to illuminate the battlefield with its intense heat. The battle continued in Iskandar's Reality Marble. The undead still held the line and managed to hold Iskandar's marching army, meanwhile Cocytus and Iskandar were still inside the burning forest.

"Hmm... It looks likes... heat was never... my friend..." Cocytus said in-between deep breaths to create a cold atmosphere from his mouth, yet with the surrounding being burnt by Iskandar's fire arrows before plus the scorching heat from the Reality Marble's sun Cocytus' frostbite breath was like a speck of dust in comparison.

"What's wrong, silver warrior? Did the heat really affect you after all?" Iskandar said with a smirk on his face. He called Cocytus a silver warrior since his weaponized body looked brilliantly upon reflecting sunlight, causing his light blue armor to become silver.

"Hmm... There is no other way... Let's change our scenery before we duel to our hearts' content." Cocytus rose his right foot high.

Iskandar observed at what Cocytus was about to do, but what he saw was something he was not prepared for.

"[Glacial Field]!" After stomping the ground with his foot, ice suddenly generated from it and began to cover the entire burning forest almost in an instant. Iskandar was able to react in time and move accordingly albeit barely.

"Kuh! Gordius! Fly!" With that order, Gordius Wheel bulls' roared and jumped to the sky with Cocytus' ice inches away from hitting them. If the ice managed to touch the bullthey would be completely frozen instantly. But such fate was not for King of Conquerors right now and he flew safely to the sky.

"Very nice, Red King... You were able to dodge that." He remarked while looking at Iskandar's figure with Gordius Wheel in the sky.

"...to think that I almost got hitted. Guess my plan is now rendered useless huh?" Iskandar said. Formerly, he wanted to use a hit-and-run tactic while keeping Cocytus inside the forest which proved that Cocytus was indeed weak against fire being a knight from the realm of ice. But he never expected that with just a mere stomp, he could freeze an entire burning forest which was the size of a baseball field in a blink of an eye.

Cocytus jumped with extreme speed at Iskandar which he barely reacted to due to being in awe at his prowess, but still managed to dodge his slash. Cocytus landed with an earth-shattering impact from his mere weight after missing his hit. He jumped again to gain the offensive and take Iskandar down from the sky, but now he was ready to face him.

They clashed in the air, God Slaying Emperor Blade versus Kupriotes. In terms of quality, the GSEB was already several levels above Kupriotes in durability and sharpness, not to mention Cocytus' strength was superior to Iskandar. But since he was in the air, he couldn't use his weight on that attack, making it weaker than how it was normally supposed to be.

With an ear-piercing roar Iskandar pushed Cocytus away while still in midair. He charged through with another roar and intended to hit him, but he was already prepared to intercept the said attack. Iskandar would never use his bulls as a means of attacking because he had a hunch that GESB could kill his bulls with one slash so he himself must cut him with Kupriotes.

Iskandar swung his sword at him, but he blocked it. After the Knight of Nilfheim he decided to use skill.

"[Suzaku Strike]!" With a heavy swing from his blade, it generated wind blades that travelled to Iskandar at hypersonic speed. He still managed to dodge using Gordius Wheel's mobility in mid-air but Cocytus was not done yet.

"[Seiryu Strike]!" Next was a piercing energy projectile travelling at the same velocity which Iskandar again dodged.

"[Byakko Strike!]" Now Cocytus used his own hand and slashed at Iskandar from afar resulting in claw-like projectiles. Iskandar dodged once more and decided to rush at him, imbuing his bulls with lightning to gain more speed. Cocytus upon seeing this only smirked and prepared a means for defense.

"Take this!" Iskandar pointed his Kupriotes at Cocytus and a surge of lighting began to strike him, but at that time Cocytus already use skill.

"[Genbu Shield]!" With the power of a Chinese protector, he materialized an astral projection shield in the shape of a turtle's shell and deflected Iskandar's lightning. He kept his range away from him in the sky to follow his hit-and-run tactic but Cocytus would never let Iskandar have his way.

In fact, Cocytus raced as a Vermin Lord gave him the ability to fly too. But it was not with magic like Ainz did, but actual flight using his mantis like wings. While Cocytus should be able to fight an aerial battle with the King of Conquerors, his wings couldn't make him fast enough to match Iskandar's steed. His weaponized body was already heavy enough for him, that's why he never decided to use his wings except whenever necessary or for finishing blows at the right time. But Cocytus had another alternative. Yes, he must resort to using another chain skill to put him down.

"[Kohryu Strike]!" Cocytus' palm emitted raw power in the shape of an orb and punched it to the sky creating astral projections of fists travelling towards Iskandar so fast that he barely saw it. Iskandar evaded with his steed's godly speed but despite that, the power from the ranged projectiles left shockwaves strong enough to disturb Iskandar's steed's mobility.

This was what Cocytus had been waiting for. His warrior instinct screamed at him to do it now. Despite being a mere few seconds chance, that was enough to let him be able to reach the conqueror king.

"[5 Gates]" The chain skill had been unleashed. After using five skills related to Chinese celestial beasts, Cocytus' physical abilities grew threefold. His body emitted a golden aura with steam coming out of his body and in instant, Cocytus already met him in the sky.

-II—II-

"Is that okay Ainz-sama? Of course, I'm here but I merely wish to ask you with my humble question. But are you sure you will use it despite your instincts tell you not to?" Albedo said looking at grand scale super tier Ainz prepare.

"...Despite this weird feeling I have, it's necessary Albedo. I must end this immediately since we do not really have the time to relax." Ainz said with sternly.

"If that is your wish. I will abide with it with all my heart." Albedo bowed at her supreme lord with deep respect.

'It looks like the enemy is still focusing on the undead and Cocytus is still fighting Iskandar inside a seemingly frozen forest now. And I decided to end this immediately. But, is that the right choice? Of course, this uneasy feeling is still bugging me. But it's all for the sake of ending this war and to see it myself what this grail is. Is is really as omnipotent as they say? Or is it merely a cursed item I once encountered in YGGDRASIL often? There is only one way to find out.' Ainz thought as the circle began forming larger.

'to think I can unleash my super-tier spell without any hourglass. Did they really not realize I'm gonna do something big? Unlikely, but I guess it's time.' Ainz raised his hand, the formation widened and the spell was ready to be invoked.

"[Ia-Shub Niggurath]!" When the name was mentioned, Ainz got goosebumps. He never felt this way before. It was like the uneasy feeling Ainz felt right now manifested itself as something of a revelation. Unknown to the Overlord, that spell brought something that shouldn't awoken in this current era.

-II—II-

When Ainz invoke said spell, even from afar, Saber's instinct kicked in. She could sense it. Something foul and sinister was approaching them, if they were not to moev right now something would befall them. Saber hastily grabbed Irisviel's hand with a bit of force in it which made her wince in pain.

"Ouch! What's happening Saber?" She softened her grip at her complaint and explained her uneasy feeling.

"We must go now Irisviel, whatever Caster is doing is something that can harm us. We must leave!" Arturia said and Gilgamesh only smirked at her worries.

"Do not worry Saber. Whatever Caster is doing, it certainly will bring disaster to this fake realm. But it is certainly something that even I, the one true king can overcome." Gilgamesh said mockingly, and with a snap of his finger he materialized a golden portal the size of a mansion and dropped something breathtaking.

"Let me introduce you, Shield of the Gods. A shield that was created since ancient primordial time that can protect its user even from gods. While I didn't really need to use this masterpiece, since I'm in good mood I'll let you mongrels see its glory." Gilgamesh proudly said. The gigantic shield with a lion pattern in its face was certainly a powerful shield just by its mere presence.

The shield that was said to be a prototype of Athena's Aegis now stood before them as a border between them and Ainz' spell. Irisviel could only hang her mouth open at seeing the majesty of the shield before her while Saber did not show much reaction. But it was certain that it surprised her. If Waver was unable to control his reaction, his jaw would have already been broken a moment ago. The sight of such a gigantic shield was sufficient to leave him shocked. Gilgamesh smiled seeing their reactions befitting for mongrels like them.

The black cyclone began approaching, the foul energy from pure Genesis of Shub-Niggurath began to stain Iskandar's reality marble.

"W-what is that?!" One of Iskandar's soldiers said, and whatever it was, it was certainly something unthinkable. Horror began spreading through them, and their natural instincts kicked in to run at all cost.

Maybe Iskandar's army was very strong and could be considered a manmade storm. But after all, they were still humans in the end and had limitations. But what approached them with great speed was something that twisted space-time itself as it traveled, a true disaster. There was no way for a large army to suddenly maneuver from their position to dodge. In the end, their fate was to be engulfed by Shub-Niggurath Genesis that flooded the universe with blasphemy and falsehood that could fill unnecessary concepts to the world.

Almost the whole army of Iskandar was engulfed by the said wind. Screams of terror could be heard from within. Back in New World, all adventurers and soldiers that fell victim to this spell would be instantly killed no doubt. But Iskandar's army managed to resist for seconds before the same fate as New World residents befell on them.

In an instant, the battlefield became quiet, even Iskandar who was damaged badly by the high powered Cocytus stopped his actions and couldn't help but ignore Cocytus now seeing the nightmare before him.

After mere seconds, 90% of Iskandar's army that focused on undead had been wiped out by a single spell.

-II—II-

After the storm was done, Gilgamesh called off the Shield of Gods that managed to protect Gilgamesh, Arturia, Irisviel and Waver. Everyone's mouths were agape seeing something so horrible before them except Gilgamesh whom was frowning. What they saw was but a pile of lifeless bodies as far as they could see. Lifeless bodies that slowly faded into nothing.

"This... T-this is... No, what exactly happened here?" Waver asked, looking at the scene before them with a disgusted expression. The lively battlefield he saw earlier fell quiet instantly. This was because Caster did "something" to his Servant's army. And that something was so ridiculously overpowered that it made Waver's brain go numb to register what had exactly happened before his eyes.

"Th-that's... unbeliavable!" Irisviel had a frightful expression. That many, she wondered what sort of monster was capable of doing that. Even she thought it was actually impossible to defeat the Demon that had just caused this horrific disaster.

"..." Saber gritted her teeth. She was always confident in fighting anyone, with her pride as a knight she was certainly ready for anything that came to harm her and her master. But seeing something so destructive at this level shivered her to the core. Saber finally realized that despite all her training to conceal her emotions, she still felt fear.

The most primordial emotion of humanity was fear. And the strongest fear was none other than the fear of the unknown. Saber began thinking of what else Caster could do beside this. Said thinking made her lose focus and decided to slap her cheeks with both hands to regain her composure. If she showed fear now, then she would lose her pride as knight.

"Genesis... To think there was something that could affect creation itself. Looks like Caster is not quite done yet." Gilgamesh said with a serious face as he looked at the sky. Everyone's eyes followed suit to see the sky that became complete dark. The Darkness decended to the ground and began forming five entities that were supposed to not exist in this world.

Five Dark Young materialized, five legged monstrosities with several mouths and tentacles that roared with a goat's voice that made anyone puke.

"...Please...Not again..." Waver pleaded. He was already exhausted from seeing several shocking phenomena in one day, and now what stood before him was some unknown phantasmal beast that was truly unfathomable. All he could tell was that its voice resembled that of a goat as it spoke, though it sounded rather distorted.

Every other participant, including Gilgamesh, was speechless. A feat of this magnitude was already considered a noble phantasm in itself, and now they could not imagine just what kind of a heroic spirit Caster was. Hermes was already out of question as he had never called upon such a beast.

After they materialized, Iskandar's Reality marble could no longer sustain itself anymore. To maintain it, Iskandar needed his whole army present. But 90% of them were already wiped out, they were now back in Einzbern Mansion once more with the scorching sun replaced with moonlight in the sky.

-II—II-

"Hmm... I guess we're back huh? Albedo, Cocytus, Mare, you're hereby dismissed." Ainz' said and dematerialized the entire undead back to Nazarick. Albedo and Mare bowed before disappearing . Cocytus still wanted to fight Iskandar and finish their battle but he had to obey his master no matter what.

"Looks like I'm taking too long. Maybe Ainz-sama is angry at me for having too much fun with you. Next time I'll fight seriously, given the chance." Cocytus said before dematerializing back to Nazarick. Iskandar still stood there visibly shaking.

'He was not yet serious then? That means he was just playing around with him like a spar rather than actually fighting?'

Iskandar felt mocked but couldn't help admit that Cocytus really was not going all out with him despite using his strongest weapon. He looked at Kupriotes once more, it had several cracks in it. It seemed it couldn't take any more stress, he almost crippled it by now. Not to mention his strongest arsenal had been destroyed, he had to retreat at the meantime.

"Boy, looks like we need to back out now. Sorry Caster, 'til we meet again." Iskandar bid while grabbing the still shocked Waver into his Gordius Wheel.

'Like I would let you, [Grasp]' Ainz thought but something interrupted him.

"Ainz-sama, I have an urgent report for you." Said the 7th floor guardian telepathically. Ainz was distracted and Iskandar already flew far away to the sky. He frowned at this but decided to let him slide for now.

"What is it, Demiurge?" He replied.

"Let us meet in Nazarick, Ainz-sama. I will report my findings there as well as I need a Neuronist ability." Demiurge said before cutting off their communication. His voice sounded tired, Ainz had to play along.

"But it is certainly wonderful. Five Dark Youngs once more? How? Iskandar's army that I killed was roughly in the nine thousands, and back in New World, I killed seventy thousand to summon the same number. This headcount paled in comparison, but maybe it's because of the quality of their souls? They were heroic spirits after all." Ainz said, amused at the new revelation before him.

The 5 Dark Youngs stood outside the mansion of Einzbern and they are waiting for their master's order. Ainz could use them to kill every participant here right now, but he held back. He had run out of mana due to calling Nazarick to existence. He needed to recover first before engaging in another fight.

"are you done yet Azrael? Ainz said looking at his back which certain masked assasin nod.

"Then, I guess that's all for the night, Babylonian King and King of Knights. Let's meet again at the right time." Ainz said before using [Gate] and vanishing from them. The Dark Youngs also dematerialized from the world.

"Heh, to think there is enjoyment in this war. As king, I usually never take back my own words. But since I'm in a really good mood, I'll take back what I said. Looks like this war will be interesting after all. Then Saber, the next time we meet you should give me some entertainment too. Hahaha!" Gilgamesh teased and before vanishing, leaving Irisviel and Saber alone.

"I guess we need to rethink of a plan. I wonder if we're still allies with Caster. Irisviel, lets go inside... Irisviel?" Saber asked, but the homonculus was not answering. After a few seconds, she fell.

"Irisviel, what happened!? Irisviel!" Saber managed to grab her before she hit the ground. Her body was hot and she was breathing heavily. She needed to call Kiritsugu for help. Definitely!

-II—II-

"Boy, oh boy!" Iskandar said, while flicking Waver's forehead.

"Ouch! Hey! You don't need to do that!"

"I needed too, because you never answered my words."

They were back at McKenzie's house. Iskandar leaned his body against the wall wearing his "World" T-shirt.

"I must tell you something boy..." Iskandar said after exhaling deeply.

"I can't use my Ionian Hetaroi anymore." That sentence gave Waver a shocked expression.

"But why?! Even if Servants died, they should return to the Throne of heroes right? You can still call them given enough time." Waver tried to tell him but Iskandar shook his head.

"If it were only as simple as that. Normally, I can resummon it if it was not conceptually destroyed. But this is different. Whatever Caster did, it was certainly more than that which made me unable to use Ionian Hetaroi ever again." Iskandar said with eyes full of seriousness, very different than his laidback personality that he always wore. Waver bit his thumb at their depressing situation. With Iskandar's arsenal left being only Gordius Wheel, Waver thought they couldn't win this war. When your servant lost their trump card, they were pretty much dead. They became no better than Assassin who could only aim for master now.

Unknown to Iskandar and Waver, it was true that he couldn't use Ionian Hetaroi anymore. But not because it was conceptually destroyed, rather conceptually devoured. The black cyclone of a thousand young was a carrier of souls. It would never affect any physical object despite looking like a storm. They could only harm one thing: souls. Iskandar's entire army's souls couldn't go back to the Throne of Heroes and be resummoned because of one obvious reason.

They all returned to the mother of all genesis Shub-Niggurath. Even the user of such a spell didn't know that spell is actually offering victims devoured by the black cyclone to Shub-Niggurath, whom aided him with her childrens. For Shub-Niggurath herself, any offering Ainz sent to her was delicious. She would watch from the Ultimate Void and treat him as her loyal subject.

END

Review Answer Corner

Hero600: Thank you~

shelwyn: Sorry, and thanks

J.F.C: lol. Of course not, I'm not gonna write activation of Shub-niggurath to be 3 chapters long.

Noob6: While it's true that under normal circumstances he can became a Ruler, this is under special circumstances where he got every condition to become a Beast Candidate. here's the criteria for beast candidate based by my discussion with Fallacies sensei:

a) There exists an entity that is powerful, or obtains power.

b) The entity is recognized by humans for its power. For example, the ancient Babylonians believed that Tiamat was the source of all life. As a result, the Laws of Man defined that Tiamat was unkillable. The entity's "reputation" / "legend" granted it certain privileges under the system of the Human Domain.

c) The entity comes to fervently believe that something must be done about humanity, for its own sake. For example, Primate Murder believes that human nature is ugly and miserable, and humans should be put out of their misery. Tiamat believes that humans have evolved into terrifying monstrosities, and that they should be remade in her image. Goetia believes that human life is short and full of suffering, and that he must tear down the system of the world to create a reality where humans are all immortal. Kiara believes that human life is filled with sorrow, and that she is obligated to save humanity by granting them endless pleasure.

d) As a result of their belief, the entity decides on a goal that ultimately brings stagnation to humans, either by utopia or dystopia. For example, Goetia's endgoal was to create a perfect world without death, but such a world would never advance or change. In Fate Prototype, the Counter Force prevents Arthur from winning the Grail War, because his wish is to build an eternal Camelot that encompasses the world. If he had somehow won the War, he would have qualified as a Beast.

as for Ainz. i let you imagine it :D

Xboy:Here you go. Hope this satisfied you enough

Chaos Dichter: Perhaps. (insert cow face here)

Skelo: oh, but looks like you forgot about Cheshire Cat ability. Alice hid using said cat and separated from reality. Can she kill someone who lives outside of reality? No, even Jack can't sense her since she became an illusion for the world.

priceless22: sorry, it's my habit to add something cool. Hope you can keep up.

Paxloria: Love your reviews. Despite being a little bit spicy, these are what I need. Thank you for writing your feelings.

And yeah, whole master can't see it due to Anti-information magic wall. But M Woman can see it because her familiar observed from afar outside of Ainz' range by a several hundred meters. And for masters other than the one in Reality Marble, there is no way for them to know because the meeting itself is secret. Even the church and Jubtacheit whom has the most control and can observe every master from afar also can't see what was happening inside the magic wall.

Avenger: nah, there is no Goetia in here who can distort space time itself to create singularity. Ainz maybe will act similar to Beast of 666.

jubi-Jinchuriki: Guess you're right. It's been a while since I last wrote, and pressure irl. But I'll try to continue with my best.

A/N: There is no Éclair corner since he still has business with a certain Automaton. Now thanks for reading this far and until we meet again. Adios!


	24. Begin of the new Arc

A/N: Welcome to Caster of Death. Uwaa…it's been a long time since the last chapter. Well, I hope you all still remember this story is still running lol. Now let's go.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

Kiritsugu just got home early morning with Maya after researching about Kayneth's location. He found a lead and already enacted some plan in dealing with him. He stowed his equipment in the apartment he rented with Maya for the meantime as a secret hideout.

"Good work Maya. You should take a rest. I'll follow later." Kiritsugu said while looking through the window searching for anyone who could have followed them since his room's window gave a clear view of the building's entrance.

"Then, I'll be going ahead. I will prepare a Geass contract for tomorrow's plans before I sleep." Maya said before leaving for her room.

Kiritsugu only responded with a nod while still looking at the view of the entrance. Not long after Maya left the room he was currently in, a familiar-looking person appeared at his apartment building's entrance and stared at him intently despite their distance was more than 10 floors. Even Kiritsugu needed to use binoculars to perfectly see her face and recognize whom she was.

She was one of the homunculus maids that took care of Irisviel's needs in the mansion, but upon closer inspection she wore a more frilly dress than the regular maids. That should make her one of the battle maids Jubstacheit sent as his messenger.

"No wonder she could see me from that distance. What does that old man want from me?" Kiritsugu said, gesturing her to come in. The maid made her way through the entrance until she reached Kiritsugu's place.

"Good morning, Kiritsugu-sama. I have come as master's intermediary. There is something master wants to tell you." With that said, the maid begun to glow a faint light and her blood-red eyes became devoid of life. What came from the female homunculus was no longer a woman's voice, instead it was Jubstacheit himself.

"Kiritsugu, it's been a while. How's the lesser grail and Saber?" He asked.

Even he didn't want to bother calling her name. For him, Irisviel was a mere tool in obtaining 3rd magic, of course he was included. Kiritsugu wondered if he still bore animosity towards him from hurting his pride back then.

"Both of them are still fine. I still feel my connection with Saber. I already ordered her to always stay by Iri's side so there is nothing to worry about. If something happened to either, Saber will immediately report to me through mental link." Kiritsugu said.

But it's weird, Jubstacheit had control over every maid in the mansion and was able to see what they saw, controlling them like puppets. The one in front of him was already proof of that, but why did he need to see him to confirm their well-being?

"There is some kind of interference that would not let me connect with lesser grail. Some kind of bounded field renders my observation spell useless. I also used the maids to search for it around the mansion but to no avail. That only leaves me your report on their situation. Is that all you have to say?" As if like Kiritsugu's question had been answered, Jubstacheit went straight to state his business in visiting him.

"Then, I will call them now." Kiritsugu said before pulling out his hand phone. A "boop" tone was heard while waiting for his spouse to answer him, but she never did. Kiritsugu wondered if Iri forget her phone again and misplaced it somewhere at the mansion.

"It's no good, she isn't picking up. She must have left it somewhere again." Kiritsugu sighed.

"You still use such a tool despite being a magus? Insolent fool." The white haired old man said with disgust. Kiritsugu smirked at him for in his own view, the real fools were him and most magi out there. Using any means necessary to achieve their goal was the best method to obtain it in the easiest possible way. Even Kiritsugu, who was once against the act of killing must eventually resort to killing few to save many. And these magi were still restrained by this thing called "tradition" that brought stagnation to their selves.

Despite this opinion, Kiritsugu could see the reason behind such culture. He began trying to contact Saber with his spiritual link. He could feel it but it was very faint so he could barely contact with this. Whatever was blocking him must have been a top notch bounded field.

Kiritsugu began searching for something from his gear and pulled out a laptop.

He checked the feed from the CCTV cameras he had installed within the mansion. Just like the Old man Acht said, Iri and Saber were nowhere to be seen. Even her car was still there, which meant they mustn't have gotten anywhere far.

Before he turned off the laptop, the feed from the camera monitoring the garden began to blur. He could faintly make out some light engulfing the area.

"There's some kind of activity there, I'm going." Kiritsugu told Jubstacheit.

"Then bring this homunculus with you. I still need to keep in touch with you and the lesser grail." He said before saying something Kiritsugu didn't want him to say.

"And before you depart, what happened to Avalon? Last time I checked her a few weeks ago, Avalon's presence is gone." He said with a stern voice. Kiritsugu actually knew that Jubstacheit would soon discover it hence he was prepared for this.

-II—II-

"This is not good, I lost my base." Ainz said grimacing as his temporal hideout had been wiped out by Demiurge's flame. Demiurge himself wanted him to be punished for doing something unpleasant for his Lord, but Ainz already forgave him since that factory was already too old anyway.

Back when the flame was still ablaze, all the firefighters that were called to stop the Hellflames consisted of four to five trucks. But their efforts were futile because Hellflame could not be extinguished by water.

Of course it amassed massive chaos back then, no one had ever seen flame of such a dark color that no matter how much water was unleashed it failed do anything.

Fortunately since Demiurge was gone, the flames began fading away and the people that woke up because of the incident felt relieved that their houses would be safe.

But because of that, rumors began spreading about the Hellflame: a devil's flame, fire that burned the sinners, flames directly from hell and many more. It also became viral on the next day because there were some spectators that recorded the incident the using their phones.

The video began to spread over the Internet and became so famous in a mere few days. Even the mage's association and the church had a hard time concealing it.

Because of its fame, it became a fairy tale used to put children to sleep by warning them that hellfire would come to burn them if they would not go to bed.

Ainz just facepalmed after seeing the news spread like wildfire. But all that aside he had been wandering alone in the streets in human form to find a new base, or at least an unused open field..

His human form was not exactly shape shifting, but rather an illusion to fool the surrounding people to see him as a normal human being. But there might be some mages out there who could see through his spell, so he couldn't just wander freely for too long and must find a new base quickly. Not to mention servants could sense other servants by default, except the Assassin with his Presence Concealment.

He also had Presence Concealment in the form of [Perfect Unknowable] spell and was using it currently. But who knew if the other servants could still sense and see through him?

And why an open field? It was because he could create a temporary base if there was such a place, like creating a fortress with [Create Fortress] spell and then creating a barrier of illusion that could conceal him from outsiders' vision, his base appearing as a normal house.

But something like a football field was out or any famous spot in this town would be useless. He needed a real unused field that people won't find strange if there was suddenly a house at the middle of it.

There was no such convenience, even Shalltear suggested in his mind to just wipe out those entire houses in the vicinity and make a field himself. But that was not a good idea to begin with, it would only attract unwanted attention.

He considered renting a hotel or something, but he couldn't drag an innocent bystander if an enemy master somehow found him in there and accidentally killed everyone. Even when Ainz lost his sense of humanity and could no longer feel anything in killing everything beside his comrades, he still had a fraction of what Suzuki Satoru left in him so he had not become a complete Overlord. And also Touch Me words, he still clearly remembered his words until now.

"I have been wandering aimlessly 'til now. Should I just use Nazarick as my base? But if I stay there, I can't recover my mana since I need to concentrate my mind to enter Nazarick at its ethereal state..." Ainz sighed. It has been bothersome when he can't even stay in Nazarick for too long.

Nazarick is in its weird state and has become some kind of existence that is outside of time's axis, so it has become an irregular existence.

All of Nazarick's residents immediately became irregular existence too in the current universe (1). As such, Ainz must pay almost all of his mana to transfer them to the material world for a moment. The same went for him, if he wanted to visit Nazarick now then he had to pay some mana to stay in there, making it not the ideal place to recover.

But what about Sakura? Since Sakura originally was a regular existence in this world, she should also pay some of her mana to stay in there. Unlike Ainz with his massive mana pool, Sakura didn't have a monstrous mana level like him and can't stay for a long time.

It was the same as with Ryuunosuke and his two familiars before. Ainz was able to transfer them to Nazarick because he used some of his mana to maintain their existence there. Now, Demiurge and Neuronist were doing their job in curing Sakura.

Yes, Ainz can't let Sakura have any defects. She was his anchor to this world after all, and without a master to sustain his existence he would vanish. Who knew if something bad would happen if he let Sakura as she was?

So, to make sure his master didn't have any illness that could affect him, he must ensure her well-being.

It seems Ainz must resort to stay in a forest then. He could freely make an open field there and create base.

Speaking of masters, where was his former master? Ryuunosuke Uryuu, a psychotic killer and famous serial murderer which Ainz never heard of again. He hoped he wasn't causing trouble...

But speak of the devil, Ainz met the person by accident. Ryuunosuke just came out of a dark alley with a suspicious smirk planted on his face. When their eyes met Ryuunosuke's smirk grew wider.

"Oh, are you a spectator? Well, isn't this bad? My killing streak should not be leaked. Looks like I'll be going for a penta kill today. See you in hell~" With that he approached him with a knife in his right hand.

He could not recognize Ainz with his illusion spell still up. Before he could use a spell to intercept him, he stopped his knife from hitting Ainz and began sniffing him like a pervert.

"...It's weird *sniff sniff* You bear the same smell as my Lord. Are you perhaps his disciple too? Cool!" Ryuunosuke said, putting away his knife and lacing his arm around Ainz' neck like brothers.

'Eh?! This guy was able to smell my identity? And do I really smell? Hmm, it's true that this illusion can't fool the sense of smell... But just what are you, a dog?' Ainz mentally screamed.

"Then I know of a good place for us disciples of the Demon king to stay. Come with me!" He proceeded to drag him by the hand. Ainz could only hope he was not going to show his "works" since it was annoying and disturbing. But he try to see what Ryuunosuke has to offer.

But what he showed him was something Ainz truly didn't have in mind. He expected him to stay in a sewer or the dirty slums since most serial murderers in the movies he had watched back in his original world always used such spots. As a Japanese man he hated getting dirty.

It was the Matou residence, where Sakura originally lived as far as he knew.

"You know, Demon King-sama once stayed in an old abandoned building a few days ago. But when I went there yesterday it was all but ashes. I began hearing rumors about a fire created by some devil or flames from hell. Dude, I wish I could have seen it directly. My Lord is probably pissed off that headquarters being not coll and burnt it to ashes. But since I, Ryuunosuke know what my Lord needs, I searched for a glorious mansion I could find. And this is what I found." He excitedly pointed at the Matou residence with much gusto.

"I've been wondering about this place for a long time. Do you see how creepy it looks? Who knows if my Lord actually wants to stay here. But I found one guy with purple hair that stayed in here, so I just killed him right away without batting an eye. After that, I prayed for Demon King-sama to accept my offering. But it seems he is still not coming. It has been quite sometime, I wonder if the corpse had already smelly. Maybe I should offer something different, like a virgin? Hehe~" He ended his mumbling with a creepy smile.

'No. Please stop. This guy is really nuts to the core. I don't really need such offerings, I'm not some cliché satanic devil in low budget movie. And he even mentioned a virgin, this reminds of Jirniv's offering back then. Although it wasn't really an offering but evidence...' Ainz thought, invisibly sweating.

He knew this was the place where he killed Sakura's so-called grandfather. But he said he killed a guy with purple hair, that meant it should have been another family member or stranger since he didn't know whom that is and Ryuunosuke managed to kill him. Since Ainz didn't have much of a choice, he decided to take this place as his base.

"This place looks good. Good job Ryuunosuke." He said, finally revealing his true form to him. Ryuunosuke's eyes widened and so did his smile.

"Ah! It's you, my Lord! I never would have thought it was you! To think, my Lord is also able to disguise himself as a human. As expected, Demon king-sama is awesome! Finally my prayers had been heard!"

"Umu... Then Ryuunosuke, kindly show me the way." He said with his deep voice and his good Overlord persona came out.

"With pleasure, m'Lord." Ryunosuke bowed took the lead to guide Ainz inside Matou residence.

Since he already found a new base, it was time for Ainz to organize a new plan. He remembered King Hassan's request back then and intended to check on it right now.

-II—II-

In the irregular dimension outside of Time's axis, inside Nazarick's 7th floor dissection room Sakura has just woken up from her slumber. She couldn't remember much of what happened, but she did remember the last thing she heard before she fell asleep was a dreamy lullaby that made her sleepy.

She tried to look around, it was like a horror movie manifested to reality. Everywhere were bones. Stacks of humans, animals, and anything related to once living things could be found as far as her eyes can see. Sakura began feeling frightened. It was like she had been sent to a purgatory room where sinners would be tortured for eternity.

Sakura hurriedly stood up from her bed and tried to find a way out. She didn't want to get hurt anymore. She know what hell was like at the Matou residence and she didn't want to live another day of hell. She frantically looked for an exit, but all she could find were skulls and sculptures as far as the eye can see.

She was now on the verge of crying. Was she already dead? Was this the underworld? Sakura's condition only made things worse, she was still exhausted from surgery that she didn't know about. She had begun vomiting uncontrollably but what came out wasn't food or blood, it was a black substance that even she was disgusted seeing.

Sakura walked slowly in hopes of finding a way out from this place full of bones. But, as if fate hated her, three pairs of red-skinned dogs awaited in front of her. Steam emerged from their mouths indicating that their breath was hot. Sakura didn't know what they were or who owned them, but one thing for sure.

*growl*

They were not friendly.

Sakura tried to run but her current condition left her barely mobile. Her legs trembled uncontrollably in fear. She closed her eyes, believing that she will die right here and now until something unexpected happen.

There was presence in front of her, she felt it and so she slowly opened her eyes to see what stood before her and the dogs was a girl around the age of a grade schooler, except she looked like her. She had purple short hair, ragged brown clothes and in each of her hands were daggers called "dirks" that were ready to be thrown at the opponents.

The dogs registered the child wielding daggers as hostile and from their mouths, they breathed fire. Both the child and the dogs were ready to engage. But before bloodbath could ensue, a bespectacled man donning a suit and his trademark toad-faced demon approached them just in time.

"Oh? You two are already awake? That's quite convenient. Umm... Sakura and Asako, is it? Don't worry, these hell hounds will not hurt you, I can guarantee that. But if you try to defy me and Ainz–sama's will, I can't say the same. I may become benevolent enough and executed you two immediately to add to my new collection. I guess you two must be lucky to be someone important to Ainz-sama's grand plans. Even I don't know what he's thinking of, but I'm sure with his brilliant mind that he will make good use of you two." He said with a devilish smirk. Sakura and the child named Asako were both confused at the current development, but Asako slowly put down her daggers and listened to what Demiurge had to say.

"Good. See? The hell hounds also won't attack you. And now, I will have you to follow me to the throne room. Looks like Ainz-sama has found a new base and he contacted me to bring you two along with me. And I must tell you now to never be rude towards our master, or else..."

Demiurge paused as he gesture for them to follow him. "You may never see tomorrow's light of day."

END

Éclair Ecleir Eicler Corner!

Éclair: Yo! Everyone! You finally met the most hardworking butler of all time! And beside me is my partner in crime.

Arche: I'm Arche... Nice to meet you.

Éclair: Yosh! Since boring introductions are in order and we finally have a guest from the other side. Tell us your name, miss.

?: ...

Éclair: Umm... Tell us your name, miss?

Ecliar/Arche: *sweating*

Éclair: *shout* Oi! Author! Who the hell is this chick? She won't even move an inch! Did you just send me a freaking mannequin of something!?

?: *glare* *grunt*

Éclair: *sweats even more* Oh shit, her eyes look scary! Since when has this fiction become horror?

Arche: Our fanfiction's genre is horror...

Éclair: Don't worry about the details! So? Want to tell the readers your name?

?: Fran... Frankenstein

Éclair: Hmm? I can't quite hear you.

Frankenstein: Grr... Talking... troublesome.

Éclair: *sigh* Well, it can be worse. Most berserkers out there can't even speak. Let me explain. Do you know that Frankenstein is one of the servants that Ainz-sama can summon?

Arche: Really?

Frankenstein: ?

Éclair: Yes, if Ainz-sama ever uses Corpse Collector, that is. And of course, the storyline will differ from what we are currently on now if Frankenstein is summoned instead of Jack the Ripper. The mister Ainz-sama plagiarism still exists though.

Arche: Is that so? Then Frankenstein-san is actually one of Ainz-sama's candidate in summoning as a servant?

Éclair: Yes, of course. So how about you Fran-chan? Any thoughts about this?

Frankensteing: Fran... chan?

Arche: Fran-chan sounds cute. Can... can I call you that too?

Frankenstein: *nods*

Éclair: Then? Your answer?

Frankenstein: No answer.

Éclair: Despite Ainz-sama being able to fulfill your wish?

Frankenstein: *stiffens* ...really?

Éclair: Ainz-sama is the most benevolent existence ever, you know. Despite hating all living thing as an Undead, he still rewards those he deems worthy. Even living ones too. He once even forgave lowly beings such as humans sometimes too. I myself will not get surprised if he made your wish come true if you worked hard enough for him. Something as simple as your wish can be done by the powers of Ainz-sama's supreme might and wisdom.

Frankenstein: ...

Éclair: But it's a shame that you did not get called. Well, everyone can dream right? *chuckles* Besides, maybe Ainz-sama doesn't really need another companion like you *makes a mocking face*

Out of nowhere, a uniquely shaped hammer hit Éclair's body, making him fly towards sky.

Éclair: AHHHHHH!

Arche: *shocked* Eh!? Éclair-san!?

Frankenstein: Hmph... Talking penguin... Hate it!

Review Answer Corner

Mangahero18: Can you point out for me where it is horrific? FYI, Ainz is already horrific to begin with. He almost lost his humanity and to the point he doesn't care a single bit about his enemies as shown in Vol. 9 when for the first time he used Shub-Niggurath. He was even happy back there, yeah he is happy because he broke the record by summoning 5 Dark Youngs without even batting an eye about those victims. In here, Ainz is also merciless to his enemies, he never holds back except if he knows all of his opponents' capabilities. The only thing that is keeping his humanity intact is his human mind that he is also slowly losing

Zombie Eye: It's okay, all of them are quite good. But they do not fit in this story. Maybe it will if somehow I send Ainz in Apocrypha timeline XD

REDthunderBOAR: Shame, Gilgamesh's Sword of Rupture is not a world item despite being anti-world. It's already described that EA's origin is from before humanity was even born and when Earth was still just a mass of gas and crystalized until it bestowed to Gilgamesh. World items come from survived World Tree Leaves that is not devoured by the World Eater. Their origin is already different. So they will not cancel each other like a World item vs World item due to different rules. It's like playing Checkers and Chess. They live in the same board, but rules are different.

SnEptUne: Been working with that actually. But my English is poor. I can't interpret it in English easily sometimes. I really need to improve my English before doing any comedic effect Overlord has to offer. I will try doing it in next chapter.

KissMeSama: let's see

KissMe (probably the same person as above): I like your idea. With a few tweaks I might just. And about Saber being stronger than Gilgamesh. I don't know where you heard that. But I disagree with that since whom Saber fought in the 5th holy grail war is Gilgamesh without a master since he wasn't supplied by Kotomine anymore and must rely on orphans' mana. But to be honest, I don't know about Fate route that much and how Saber won.

Shalltear Bloodfallen: Well, it will not be interesting if Cocytus can one-shot him. And Gordius Wheel itself is very fast too in aerial combat and for Gilgamesh and Nazarick's forces. You'll see. It's gonna be a hell of a fight.

Noob6: lol you got me there. Hint though: his best accomplishment in NW is the trigger.

MathiasNightlord01: but it is stated in the LN that it is around 10 thousand present though.

Guest (you know who you are): Not overpowering Shub or something but believe me. All Outer Gods such as Shub which is one of the high tier pantheons can see multiverses in the size of an atom. It is stated in the book "through the gate of silver key"

J.F.C: Hint of what Ainz will become and his relationship with Shub is similar to a certain servant. It is very vague, I wonder if you can guess it. "Certain archer who hacks systems"

A/N: (1) If you guys still don't understand Nazarick's circumstances, I hope you guys play FGO and know about certain information regarding Goetia's temple. Or you can just check it in Type moon wiki. It is stated in there that Goetia has a temple that resides outside of time's axis. And in there, all of his Demon Gods reside. He can call them into the material world at will and sustain them with mana. Since Goetia has unlimited mana, he can just summon them all without having any burden and solo almost all servants present in there. Chloe even stated that Goetia just practiced something on the level of 3rd magic. Despite it not really is true magic, but close nonetheless. Ainz just did exactly like that albeit of course, more numbers.

Then, I hope we'll met again. Cya!


	25. Offensive Decision

A/N: Welcome to another chapter of Caster of the Death. We finally arrived at the main event. Also, I changed the last chapter, from Zayd to Asako. Why I chose Asako as the main body is because she is the most talkative out of the Assasin's clones and Grand Order used Asako as the main body. Lets go.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote

P.S.: Hundred-faced is female, at least from Grand Order. So if "he" is used, it refers to her clones. btw, Asako is the pony tailed one.

-II—II-

At the Tohsaka mansion, Gilgamesh sported a casual t-shirt, drinking wine to relax himself along with Tokiomi bowed in front of him and Kirei behind.

"My king, can you please tell this humble soul about what happened in that Reality Marble?"

"Hmm? Didn't you can see everything yourself using our Servant and Master Link? I believe you're smarter than that, Tokiomi." Gilgamesh said, drinking his wine haughtily.

"I did my king. But Caster unleashed some kind of bounded field that could not be bypassed no matter what we do. Even the church could only confirm their states but not through visuals. But my king was in there, so we would like to know what happened inside." Tokiomi said, bowing even further.

"Hmph. Fine then, I didn't expect too much from you Tokiomi. But I will give some piece of information you would like to know." Gilgamesh said after sipping his expensive wine.

Gilgamesh told Tokiomi about the events that happened within the Reality Marble. Tokiomi's expression showed that of disbelief while Kirei was at most stoic, though a glimmer of interest sparked in his eyes.

"You mean, he completely shut down Rider's Reality Marble?" He only nodded.

"Because whatever Caster did, it actually damaged Iskandar's spiritual core too, stopping him from accessing his Reality Marble. And I believe there is another case, but that's no concern of mine." He said, smiling.

"Pray tell my king, if you will. Was that black cyclone his noble phantasm? If it were, did he yell his noble phantasm's name?"

Noble Phantasm was the crystallization of a heroic spirit's legend which becomes their trump card as servants. Just like Spartacus with his way of life becoming his noble phantasm, Vlad III's distorted legend making him a vampire and Gilgamesh with his achievements creating Gate of Babylon. But he must invoke the trump card's name to use it.

"Tokiomi. As my servant you should know that your king is not in the mood to answer all these questions. So this is the last time I will answer you." Gilgamesh said, looking a bit pissed. He was still relaxing, Tokiomi knew this but his curiosity let him overstep his boundaries in keeping enough distance from Gilgamesh to conserve their relationship.

"He yelled loud enough for all servants to hear. I believe it was "Ia-Shub Niggurath", use that information. And tell me if you ever find out his true name." Gilgamesh said before vanishing somewhere in search for entertainment.

After the King of Heroes left. Kirei begin approaching his teacher.

"I have heard of those words before, but I can't really seem to remember where. Sensei, should we go to the library now?" Kirei asked, expressionless as always. But Tokiomi only shook his head.

"No, no need. It is already clear where that name came from." He began to sweat. "If it's really what I think it is, then there is a high probability that Caster is immortal to some degree." Kirei was confused with his statement.

"Do you know his true name then?"

"No, the number is too astronomical. But I know who Shub-niggurath is. If Caster can ask her for aid then he should be one of them. It was lucky that Gilgamesh also had anti-immortality in his arsenal. We should do more research. Kirei, did assassin already die?"

"I believe so. My command seal is already gone." Kirei showed where his command seal once was, at the back of his palm, now gone.

"Then, let's go with the plan."

-II—II-

Back to the events in Iskandar's Reality Marble before it was destroyed by Ainz, the Assassins that were on a suicide mission for the sake of uncovering Rider and Caster's abilities somehow encountered many problems. Despite those, their mission was a complete success as they managed to experience Rider and Caster's Noble Phantasms. But they were not dead yet, because of certain skulled swordsman in front of them.

"We finally have time to be alone... Asako." The mysterious skulled swordsman spoke. Of course, all of the Assassins' alter egos were shocked. How could he know the true name of the Hundred-faced Hassan?

Asako was her name when he was still a normal person, before becoming one of the assassins' sect member. Even Assassin actually already forgot her own name, but this man before him reminded her of her own name that she had dumped away into the depths of her subconscious.

"You... Who the hell are you!?" One of the Assassin's alter egos with a big body yelled at him while preparing his dagger. The others followed suit.

"Pity, despite my appearance it is not enough convincing. Must I use force to demonstrate myself? Then, give me your head." King Hassan said and dashed at them with blinding speed, so fast that the Assassins themselves were startled.

The male skinny alter ego of Assassin intercepted but K Hassan's strength overpowered him briefly and cut "his" head in an instant. Hassan teleported to the other alter egos and cut one of them from behind with his jet black sword.

In mere two seconds, two Assassins had died by decapitation. The alter ego with pony tailed hair shouted to the others.

"Form a circle! We can't hide in this barren sand. We must use our numbers to surround and overwhelm him!" The others nodded and dashed at the speed beyond sound to swarm K Hassan.

"Hmph. Crude tactics. You want to use run and throw tactics, huh?(1) It's a simple technique, but better than nothing." Hassan dug his sword into the ground and stood like a knight.

"But it is all meaningless." Hassan's eyes glowed an eerie azure and in an instant, the space around him was engulfed in blue flames which exploded to cover a wide area, almost hitting all the Assassin's alter egos. They managed to dodge in time, but Hassan managed to get behind one of the clones.

"Die!" Hassan slashed his head off in one swing. The assassins had now grown frightened. This man was capable of toying with them and killed them off effortlessly. Seeing there was no hope in defeating him, all the Assassins knew what this meant. They were going to be dead anyway, that's what the Assassin once named Asako thought.

They all flung their dirks at him, Hassan merely swung his sword and all the projectiles were repelled. One of the clones approach him at high speed but was blocked skillfully by Hassan with his left hand by grabbing "his" neck and stabbing "his" heart with his sword, the clone vanishing from his hands.

But the Assassins wouldn't give up. There were still around 20 left of them to fight Hassan and they wouldn't give up until they could leave a mark to him. Hassan, seeing that they still wanted to fight, was reminded of the strict rule in the Assassin sect.

"Very good, looks like you all remember Rule# 1 pretty well. 'Never give up and use any means necessary for the sake of completing the mission.'" He said, putting his hand below chin and humming in appreciation.

"Don't tell me, you're... One of us?" The pony tailed one said.

"Hmm... It indeed is taking you a long time you to recognize me."

"But... how can that possible? No assassin in the sect uses a fighting style like yours. As far as my knowledge goes, all 19 candidates of Hassan used the same technique and killing art. But you're so different!" One of the clones exclaimed. Hassan's eyes began glowing again.

"Fool. Do you still not fully recognize who stands before you? Surely, there is something you're missing. You, out of all the 19 candidates of Hassan I Sabbah was known for its wisdom, should know the answer. If you answer back with that foolish statement again, I shall have your head." Hassan pointed his sword at him, the assassins prepared for the worst. They couldn't likely survive anyway so it was almost futile to resist. But the first doctrine of the Assasin's sect ordered them to succeed or die trying. It was direct order from the first Hassan anyway.

'Wait... First Hassan?' One of assassins murmured. It was rumored that the first Hassan never showed himself. No one had ever seen him save for a select few members. And even if they met him, it meant an execution had been held.

"A-are you... The real Hassan I Sabbah?" The pony tailed assassin said trembling, including all clones beside her.

"Then, you know what this means, right?" Hassan's eyes glowed brighter and black mist appeared in his surroundings. Hassan had started to use his Noble Phantasm: Azrael, the Angel of Death.

"Yes... To think our secret leader is the one stand before me. I don't know what to say, but it is an honor." All the clones put down their weapons. It was futile from the beginning. He was the first Hassan, the one who taught them assassination, martial arts, drugs knowledge and curse magecraft. That was why he could predict their every movement with ease. He was always observing his sect to not deviate from their doctrine and beliefs. No one knew the real age of the first Hassan back when they were alive. It was said that he was the one who had seen Valley of Death, the border between the well of souls and the material world. Because of that, he was devoid of the concept of death and managed to stay alive, contracted by the counter force to become one of the Grand Servants.

"Listen! The evening bell has tolled thy name. The feathers foreshadow your death, and behead..."

Hassan approached them with the blackened mist finally engulfing his entire figure, what came before them was their end slowly nearing. All the assassins had accepted their fate. Their mission was already complete anyway. It was time to embrace death for the second time.

"Azrael!"

With that and one last swing, Asako lost her consciousness.

-II—II-

The child figure woke up in bed created from skeletons. The child didn't know what happened and looked around to confirm where she was. Stacks full of human, animal, and some kind of incomprehensible being skeletons were all she could see.

She began to get up and search for a way out. She checked her dirks, there were only two left. She could only use them for melee combat with what was given, but she realized that something was off with her hand. It felt small and delicate, like a hand of a child.

She didn't know what happened but she was alive. She tried to remember anything prior that might shed light on the current situation but all she could recall was her own name. She was Asako, anything else was a foggy mess. She decided to set the matter aside and find a way out first.

After jumping from the stack of skeletons to another stack, she saw some kind of door. This room itself was not that wide, but before she decided to go to that door she saw a child with purple hair which were a bit lighter than hers, and in front of her were hostile looking red skinned dogs.

Normally, Asako wouldn't care at all about that child's fate but somehow, there was some kind of "force" that compelled her to protect her. Without much thought Asako leapt from the stack of bones onto another with a speed faster than the eye could follow, landing in front of Sakura. She had her dirks at the ready to fend the dogs off from the purple haired girl behind him.

The dogs began to unleash hot breaths from their mouths and approached them slowly. Asako knew her limits, this body was too stiff and weak. It was probably because she just woke up, but she was confident enough that she could repel those dogs.

Before the fight could even start, a tuxedo-like wearing man with a metallic tail interrupted them, ordering them to follow him. Asako didn't say anything back and followed the man quietly. He appeared to not be hostile, although his threat regarding their disobedience made her shiver.

Somehow, this man knew her name and the girl beside her. He might have the answers to her bewilderment. She would have to comply for now.

-II—II-

At the corridor on the 9th floor, Sakura didn't know what to say to her lifesaver beside her. They were walking to meet her death angel for an unknown reason.

Maybe to meet her demise? But Sakura thought, a Death Angel was too kind for her, at least she though he is. But let's put that aside for now, she needed to say something to her savior because she thought it was the proper thing to do so.

"Umm... T-thank you." Sakura finally managed to squish out a few words. But it sounded rather awkward to hear so she hoped her lifesaver won't mind and had heard her properly.

"..." Asako just silently nodded. Sakura was relieved that her message went across, but now it was Asako's turn to ask Sakura.

"Your name." With just those two words, Sakura was a bit startled. It had been a long time since she talked to another person of the same age except Shinji, her step-brother who studied abroad years ago.

"S-S-Sakura... Y-You?" She stuttered, ashamed of herself. There was a noticeable blush in her face due to embarrassment.

"Asako." She replied flatly. Sakura knew this feeling, it was feeling she lost during the time she was adopted at the Matou house.

A feeling to have friend. Sakura's life lately had been nothing but being harassed by Zouken's worms. She didn't meet any of her friends ever since Zouken's "training" in the art of Matou magecraft. Her sister, father, mother... They all abandoned her to someone like him. Sakura couldn't understand why her father even left her own daughter to such a monster.

"Ah Demiurge-sama! Greetings!" Said the silhouette of someone before seen bowing its head to the 7th floor guardian.

"Ah Neuronist. Did you have business in here?" Demiurge said with a smile.

"Yes, believe it or not. Ainz-sama gave me a very important mission hehe~ He is really such a cool ruler. I know he will not neglect anyone in Nazarick. But Demiurge-sama, is that the one which Ainz-sama calls "master" and his familiar's guest?" Neuronist Painkill, one of the five worst, said.

"Yes, Ainz-sama ordered me to escort them to the throne room. Since we're the only ones who knew these two position currently, Ainz-sama must order one of us. But I know why he didn't call for you first. Well then Neuronist, I have matters to attend to and it would be quite disrespectful to keep Ainz-sama waiting. I'll be going ahead." Demiurge gestured to both girls to follow him but Neuronist stopped them with her hand.

"Demiurge-sama, can I perform a checkup on that human first? I just want to test her physical and spiritual conditions." Neuronist asked, Demiurge mouthed "make it quick" before stepping aside.

Neuronist went closer to the two girls. Before, she stood at a dark place due to the lamp's light not covering her previous position. Now that she was standing in the light, Asako put on a disgusted face. Sakura was shocked in seeing Neuronist's appearance, completely inhuman and creepy on a whole new different level.

"Hmm... Such a usual reaction. Then, come here humans. Let me touch your heads." Neuro said while extending her hand with long fingers and sharp nails that could dig into flesh easily.

Sakura felt that if she didn't obey her she would be forced anyway, so she just let her head be touched. Neuro then held Sakura's face and pulled her towards her. However, Sakura never felt any fear from her.

A normal human would have vomited right away after seeing something atrocious like her appearance, like most of Neuro's victims. But Sakura was hardly a normal human child. She already underwent too much nightmares for three years on a daily basis. Sakura might have been shocked upon seeing her. Disgusted? Yes. But she hardly felt scared as long as Neuro wasn't hostile to her.

"You're quite good, human. You appear a bit startled but that is all. Must be used to seeing otherworldly beauties like mine, huh? Well, Demiurge-sama. She is fine." Neuro said. She began approaching Demiurge and whispered to him.

"If this girl has no use for Ainz-sama anymore, could she become my assistant? I need someone to assist me when doing experiments on the remaining corpses of the New World. The ones whom are willing to assist me are you and the other five worsts. But they all have their own jobs including you, right? That's why if I may, I request Demiurge-sama to tell this to Ainz-sama? Other humans are disappointing and only look at me in disgust before I eat their brains for being rude and not understanding my beauty. And I can't request help from a homunculus since all of them are so happy working on 9th floor. This human will do."

"*chuckle* Of course, if she can still be a benefit to Nazarick, all I can say is why not?"

With the end of their conversation, Demiurge continued to lead the two girls towards their destination once more.

-II—II-

At the throne room, Ainz and all the guardians were present, with addition of Jack, Hassan, and Ryuunosuke.

"Whoa! Dude, this is awesome! This is like, the coolest of the cool. This place is already in the realm of fantasies! As expected of Demon King-sama." The serial murderer said, fanboying Ainz' throne room.

"Ainz-sama, is it okay to bring that... thing in here? This is the most sacred place of supreme beings. Can I immediately dispose of that filthy human?" Albedo inquired, beside Ainz whom was seated on the throne.

All the guardians seemed to agree with Albedo, when Ainz sent Ryuunosuke for the first time here, he was already talkative. But know, he was even fanboying. this probably annoy Guardians so much for not knowing his place.

"It's fine, Albedo. Let him be left in awe and marvel our place. I'm generous to those that do not offend Ainz Ooal Gown. Ryuunosuke is one of my subjects, despite him being a weakling he held some value and actually helped me in the Material World. Do you remember, Albedo? As long as they are useful: humans, insects, things... They will be treated properly." Ainz said, trying to make something up while also mixing in his own opinion.

"Ah yes, I guess you're right Ainz-sama. As expected of our Overlord. Looking at his hand I know that that is the Automaton arm that Ainz-sama had given directly according to Demiurge. If Ainz provided something that valuable to a human then there must be a good reason that even Demiurge or I wouldn't comprehend. Please forgive me for lacking the wisdom to see this."

"E-eh... No problem, Albedo. It is still within my plans, after all." Ainz said, invisibly sweating.

"Sasuga Ainz-sama," Albedo said, smiling gracefully while all the guardians clapped their hands, saying "as expected of Ainz-sama", "truly our Ruler", "all hail Ainz Ooal Gown" and many more.

'Plans, my ass! Why do the guardians always imply I have infinite wisdom? This will bite me in the future. But I must maintain the image of a good leader to them...' Ainz thought, still waiting for the arrival of two other guests. To kill time, he decided to talk with one of his familiars.

"Hassan, tell me. How can you override Assassin's command seal on you? Such thing should be impossible, right? At least, according to the grail knowledge in my head."

"'tis possible with my Noble Phantasm, o Contractor. My Noble Phantasm let me cut any abstract concepts, such as the bond this command spell has, and I hath taken over it with my knowledge in curse magecraft. This mark called the Command Spell is a strong curse that uses 'willpower' as fuel. As long as thou have massive willpower, anyone can resist this curse. But I, who specializes in the curses of the eastern region, am quite familiar with this and I tried to establish a connection with Asako using her spiritual core, creating a connection using my own handmade version." Hassan showed Ainz his own command spell.

It was different from the proper ones, being black instead.

"It is pale in comparison to actual command spells, and this is only a mark to make Asako use my magical energy to sustain life. There are no forced orders like a normal command spell has, but since my magical energy is connected to you O Contractor, you're technically her master too." Hassan stated matter-of-factly.

"I already know why you wish to save her. Yet why keep her alive? Is it not that she can rest in peace if she had died?"

"It is not that simple. Most of the 19 candidates of Hassan I Sabbah feel regret in their past selves, Asako is one of them. I will not let her die 'til the God above forgives her sins. This is but a doctrine I follow, O Contractor." Hassan said with a bit of happy tone. Ainz was completely clueless about his assassin's sect doctrine and decide to let him do as he pleased, given under his watch.

"Umm... Papa." A cute voice called Ainz.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Why does she always brush my hair? It's a bit ticklish. And somehow heartwarming." Jack asked looking a bit uncomfortable. The one who was brushing her hair was Nigredo.

"Ah my baby!(2)" She said, Ainz had once asked why Nigredo was so fond of Jack. It was because of the reason that Albedo and Shalltear can't accept this, of course. Shalltear and Albedo once agreed to compete to get Jack as one of their factions for who's the first wife.

Finally, the gate of the throne room opened, the last three expected individuals had arrived.

"We have come, Ainz-sama. I apologize for making you wait," Demiurge bowed before her supreme lord. All the guardians followed suit. Hassan and Jack, despite being outsiders, adapted with their surroundings and mimicked the audience. Ryuunosuke, not wanting to stand out like a sore thumb, joined in.

Sakura and Asako were the most confused but decided to be respectful to avoid getting into trouble.

"Thank you for all of you present here. Then, I have an announcement to make. To all of you, my faithful guardians and the others, from today onwards we will launch a full assault at our foes. This will become my final showdown to all the enemy servants. There is no longer the need to wait any longer, I have already gathered enough information about the enemies. We will make plans to swiftly eliminate any obstacles and for that, I need everyone to be present here as well as Nazarick's forces to help me. Are there any objections?" Ainz asked with a booming voice, scanning the entire throne room.

"We have been waiting for this, Ainz-sama. We finally get to have some action! Woohoo!" Aura cheered excitedly.

"I-if Ainz-sama wishes, then I will do my best!" Mare said.

"Finally! I want to see how strong this so called "servants" are directly. Cocytus told me they are respectable individuals. But that's too vague a definition for me. I will not fail you, Ainz-sama" Shalltear Bloodfallen relished the idea of wondering what color those servants would spill on the battlefield.

"As you wish, Ainz-sama. We shall bring you victory." Said Cocytus, thinking about a rematch with the King of Conquerors and potentially meet other servants with honorable personalities.

"Now that Ainz-sama's grand plans are in progress, I'm excited to know the results. This humble guardian will follow his Lord no matter which path he chooses." Demiurge pressed his hands together with twisted grin on his face.

"Ainz-sama. You need not tell us if there are any objections. We will always follow you until the end of our times, for our beloved supreme beings!" Albedo said with her angelic smile present.

"Then Demiurge, wait athe 8th floor to discuss our plans, I'll be there within 10 minutes. And Hassan, you can take Assassin now. Everyone! Disperse, prepare all the undead for an upcoming war!"

All the denizens exclaimed their acknowledgment. King Hassan gestured Asako to follow him. She didn't know who he was, but she had a feeling that he was someone familiar so she decided to follow him.

"As for Sakura, Jack, and Ryuunosuke, follow me." Ainz motioned at them with his bony finger.

"Ahh! Damn, I might have an orgasm if I will be shown something cool again. That scene back there was so cool! With an overlord's atmosphere on top. This is really the best of moment of my life, 'nuff said! Wait for me, my Lord!" Ryuunosuke grinned in excitement and ran to Ainz' side.

Sakura and Jack followed suit, this time Jack tried to stay close to Sakura as possible so she would be safe. She didn't want to fail her father once more after all.

No one knows what Ainz want to discuss with all of them, especially Sakura. Ainz reconsidered this matter, what he would order to Sakura is something that would hurt her badly to the verge of death. But this was the only way to utilize Nazarick's full potential in this world.

END

AN: No Éclair corner cuz I kicked him over the horizon for eating my fried chickens.

1.) This tactic has been demonstrated in Fate/Kaleid season one when Illya almost died from the fake Assassin.

2.) The connection between Jack and Nigredo is that. Nigredo likes baby doll, and I'm thinking to pair her with Jack whom is a manifestation of aborted babies in her time. Hence the connection between two. Nigredo treats Jack as a living baby doll in here lol.

For Alternate Journey. A choosen servants for that fic is.

Saber: Nero Claudius Augustus Germanicus  
Archer: Arjuna  
Lancer: Larturia Alter  
Assassin: Dr. Henry Jekyll  
Berserker: Nigtingale  
Caster: Scheherazade  
Rider: Medb


	26. Announcement

AN: This is not chapter, this is announcement for dear reader who follow and favorites this old story of mine. I'm sorry that I gone to long since I need to find a job. And I got one and its quite relaxing job so I might have a time to write some more.

I want to inform you guys that I need to revise this story a bit by erasing M person from this story. Idk what happen back when I was active writing this but adding her was a mistake and I got writer block because of her. So I will delete her and tweak a bit previous chapter.

That's all for today, thank you.


End file.
